RWBY: Legacy
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: From the wake of legends, new generations, new blood, rise to fulfill the destinies those before them left for them.
1. Prologue

The first legends I ever heard were from my eldest sister.

She had always told me stories when I was young. The first one she had ever told me, one I still remember clear as day, was what happened to her, where she was, during the day I was born.

She was but a little girl, no more than the age of 10. She and a woman in white were filled with such fear and nervousness as they waited. Waited for the girl in red to bring forth unto this world, twin children that would change everything forever.

The screams of pain were strong enough to nearly create screams and tears of fear and sadness from the white woman and Sister. The red girl was scared beyond measure herself, filled with the same fear that drowned her back when Sister emerged from within.

And in a long time, yet short as well, the screaming stopped.

What came next was but mere cries, followed by small sobs of joy.

The one to utter the high cries…..was me.

Minutes later, the terror returned, as something else began to emerge.

An eternity seemed to pass, but alongside the crimson-haired boy that was to be me, was another son, his hair bleeding a bright white.

I would have a Brother to guide in this world.

But the story doesn't just stop there. Sister even told me and Brother about when she was born as well. And how, upon her becoming of her second age, our cousin was born. This was to be a hybrid of two similar species. And when Cousin was of her seventh year, she gained two Brothers, both hybrids just like her.

With the birth of those boys, the family I knew, loved, and grown up with was finally complete. What makes us unique is that, not only did we see ourselves to be future legends, but that our parents were legends themselves.

You know the names of the Four.

But then again, you should ask yourself, "How did they all have kids if they are all female?"

Whenever it is brought up, I feel as if I am questioning my own existence.

What was the reason?

Dust?

Aura?

Advanced Science?

The answer has long since been forgotten by me. Rumors state that the four of us had actually been adopted, but I know all too well that the myth is no more before it even came to be.

You also know everything there is to the Four. Their origins, their adventures, their tragedies, their battles, everything.

But this isn't their story.

This is ours.

And this is how it begins.


	2. Rudolph Rose

Volume 1, Episode 1: Rudolph Rose

I awoke to the sound of my mother's ever-so-sweet voice.

"Rise and shine, my little white roses." Ruby Rose chanted.

Yes, you heard that right.

My name is Rudolph Rose, son of Ruby Rose. Even though I'm only 4 years old, I'm already acting like I'm a few years older.

As Winifred Schnee, my younger brother (also 4 years old), and Mei Schnee, my older sister (She's 14 years old), get up, I hear Mei yawn.

"Morning Mom." She said. "What's for breakfast?"

I can smell it already. Even though I'm not much of a craver like my mother once was, MAN! Do they smell and taste good!

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" My mother answered.

This filled Big Sis up with delight.

"YAY!" She squealed. I swear, she can be a bit like Mom sometimes. I can too, but that's no big deal. "Chocolate Chippies! AHAHAHAHA, you're such a dolt, Mom!"

"Well, get out of bed so you can eat them, sleepyhead!" Mom giggled, petting my sister's head and leaving the room.

I yawn and begin to get dressed. As I finish putting on my red shirt, I stare at a picture I like.

In the picture is my mother, when she was 14, and attending Beacon Academy. Beside her is my other mother, along with my two aunts.

When I think about Beacon, I sigh. That place had been overrun years ago by monsters. When I had found out that was the reason Mom wouldn't let me go, I was heartbroken. It also made me fear that I was never going to live her legacy, let alone walk in her footsteps.

When I snap out of my mini-daydream, I find out that I'm the only one left in the room. Sigh. Sometimes my mind can best my body. As I go downstairs, I continue to think about my mother's past. It had always been my dream to be a legend just like her. In fact, she had inspired me to do what others thought was impossible. As I enter the kitchen, I see three plates of the pancakes Mom had made. Even though I'm dead hungry, I can't help but overhear the conversation, along with Winifred, between Mei and Mom.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Mei asked. Huh. Her mouth wasn't full this time. "And where's Mother?"

That's the thing with having two mothers. Me, Mei, and Winifred usually call Ruby "Mom", and Weiss "Mother". She did run the Vale Branch of the Schnee Dust Company, after all. In secret, I always saw her as a father figure. But I rarely, and never, call Weiss "Dad". Usually, my cousin, Solar (Me and his friends call him Yao), calls Aunt Yang that.

"Nothing, Sweetie." Mom answered. "It's just that your mother has been so busy with the company." Ah. As usual. "I tried to help her with her paperwork, but she just shrugged me off."

"What happened?" Mei asked. Usually, she does everything she can to help our parents out.

Mom sighed. "Here's what happened:"

Usually, I find conversations boring. But here I am, listening to another of Mom's stories. I never know if it's what made her a hero, so just in case, I pay attention.

It was about last night. When Mei had that gladiatorial dream, and when I dreamed about my life comparing to Ruby's. Apparently, this was when Ruby had put us to bed. She thought that she and her wife could watch a movie together. Maybe it would've been a romance movie or something like that mush. But Weiss had to do her paperwork, which would take her all night (which literally wouldn't, as I told Little Bro). She really needed to focus, so Ruby just left her alone.

"Ouch." Mei said after hearing Mom's story. It's also enough to knock me out of the near-boredom nap I'm about to have.

"I was just trying to get some weight off her shoulders." Mom said.

"That was nice of you," Mei smiled. "But she was very busy, so she was stressed, so I wouldn't take her frustration on you too seriously."

"You're just like her sometimes, you know that?"

I smile at Mom's statement. Winifred can be like Mother too, sometimes. He called me a dolt when I ruffled his hair the other day.

"Mother says that I'm just like you sometimes as well." Mei replies.

 _So am I._ I think. _I hope to be._

Suddenly, Mei jumps up.

"I have an idea!"

I don't stick around to hear it. Having finished breakfast, I head back upstairs to read.

…

The book takes me two hours to read. This one is Fantasy, my favorite genre. It's got all sorts of things, like dragons (I heard that Mom had frozen one), wizards, knights, and epic battles between good and evil. When I get to a dragon part, I pause and think of Mom and those silver eyes of hers. She had told me that, within those eyes, there is a special power that she possesses. I've never seen it in action, but I've heard that it blinds anyone and turns monsters to stone. But she's not invincible while using it.

Then I think about my sister.

She has silver eyes too. When will she use her own powers?

And me and Winifred? Well, my eyes are red, his are white. Which means that the power is something we'll never get.

But that won't stop me from giving up on my dream!

I then hear something pull up. Mother's home.

As Winifred and I head downstairs, it's apparently dark. That's strange. Why would Mom and Sis leave the lights off? Winifred and I decide to see this play out, so we hide as Mother enters the house.

"Ruby? Mei? Boys?" Mother asks. "Anyone in here?" She found the switch and flipped it on.

"SURPRISE!" My mom and sister yell out. I swear, if I was many years older, I would've gotten a heart attack!

As Winifred and I emerge, I see what the two have. Mom has a tray of cookies that say 'Weiss' on them, and Mei has a cake that says 'To the best Mother ever' on it.

Mei sets the cake down, she hugs our Mother.

"You're the best mother ever." As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"And you're the best daughter ever, Mei."

"Aww, Mei, she beats me as best mother!"

"RUBY, YOU DOLT!"

Winifred and I laugh as our mothers hug. What we're seeing is family bonding in the making. As the five of us eat the treats and watch movies, me and my siblings notice our moms look at each other.

"Finally got that movie time we wanted, right Weiss?" Mom spoke up.

"YAY! You two are happy again!" Mei giggles.

Even with the movie playing, I can hear Mother mutter "I'm surrounded by dolts.", under her breath.

It's then that Ruby and Weiss share a soft gentle lip-lock.

Crap! I think I can feel blood rushing up my nose! Come on, Rudy, hold it back! Shouldn't've looked at my making-out moms.

After I prevent what would've been an embarrassing moment, after the lips part, I look at my sister. I know exactly what she's thinking.

 _Another family bonding moment courtesy of Mei Schnee._

Yeah. Also courtesy of Rudolph Rose and Winifred Schnee, for being a part of this famous family.


	3. Twins In Training

Volume 1, Episode 2: Twins in Training

"It's…awesome….." I gasp in awe.

As of today, Mom has just given my first weapon. The one that I will wield in battle many years from now.

It's just like her scythe, Crescent Rose. Only with an upgrade.

In its current form, it looks like a red staff the length of a ruler.

"Go on." Mom smiles. "Pull it."

Before I can say, "Pull what?", I see a red trigger, similar to a pistol trigger. I give a good squeeze…

And before my eyes, the staff extends and two scythe-like blades detract from both sides!

"Wow…." I gasp. "Did…..did you make this for me?! It's not even my birthday! Or Christmas!"

"Of course I did!" My mom giggled. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I was an expert on weapons!"

"What's it called?"

"Oh, that's the fun part! YOU get to name it!"

"Oh. Then I'll…uhhhhhh….call it…..ummmmm…let's see….."

I'm stumped. Whatever I name my new weapon, my new staff/scythe, it will be stuck with that name for all its time.

"I've got it!" I realize. "Alright, buddy! From here on out, I herby call you, Red Reaper!"

"Red Reaper?" Ruby gasped. "Oh, sweetie, it's perfect!"

She hugs me with pride, her twin silver eyes gleaming with such beauty.

"Well, you and Winifred better get going." Ruby says to me. "You don't want to be late for your training session with Jaune Arc!"

"Okay! Bye Mom!"

As Winifred and I head out of the house, we compare weapons.

"So, Mom made you a rapier and circular shield?" I ask.

"Yeah, I called it Blizzard."

"Which one? The Rapier or the Shield?"

"Both actually. The Rapier's Bliz, and the Shield is Zard."

"Those are….oddly weird names."

"Hey, I gotta work with what I got, right?"

Sure, it may have taken a while, but we finally reached one of the Academy's abandoned sparring rings. This is the closest I can ever get to Beacon. This is where Winifred and I have our private training session with one of Mom's best friends, Jaune Arc.

He was a legend back in his time. He had friends, family, even a loved one! But sadly, I heard of how his loved one passed away. I know that somewhere out there, that vile woman is out there, ready to strike. I have to be ready.

Focusing back on Jaune, I feel a secret bond with him. He's like…the closest thing I ever have to an actual father.

"Hey kids!" He says as we approach. "So, I bet you're ready to begin?"

"That's the best thing I heard all day." Usually, the training lasts an hour. While we're being 'babysat', Mei has the house to herself, and our moms have a little date.

First, we start off with unarmed combat. I don't want to rely on Red Reaper TOO much.

I start with a few punches. I block his own attacks, then counter with a kick to the legs. Even though I'm fast for my age, I haven't inherited Ruby's Semblance.

In fact, I never discovered my Semblance.

Arc and I continue our spar, but what he lacks in speed, he makes up for in power. I gotta watch out for his hits. I've learned how to deal with pain. When I cut myself when I was 2, I didn't even cry!

Gotta say, I must be really tough.

The distraction is all he needs. An uppercut to the gut makes me cough up a bit of blood, then another few combo hits causes me to fall to the floor, face first.

"Hmm, you're not doing so good." Jaune sighs. "Maybe we should call it a day."

Wait.

What did he… just say?

NO! He's gotta be kidding! It can't be over already!

Groaning, and a little frustrated at those seven words, I begin to get up, my heart burning with anger! I always want these sessions to last as long as possible! I….I just gotta be stronger!

"No…." I groan.

"Huh? You okay, kiddo?"

"B…Big bro? What's wrong?"

As I stand back up, I begin to clench my teeth in a fitful rage.

"I'll…..never…..give….up…." I hiss angrily.

"I…..WILL NEVER…EVER…SURRENDEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

I scream that in an unrelenting fury, my heart ablaze!

As I stand there, Jaune and Winifred look at me, shocked.

"What the….?"

"I…..I had no idea….."

No idea about what? That thought calms me, leaving me confused. Then, I look at my body.

I…I…..

 _I'M ON FIRE!_

I would scream in terror and pain, but….it doesn't hurt.

Flames dance across my skin, but I'm not burning!

That's when I figure it all out.

"Pyrokinesis…." I whisper. "My Semblance….is controlling fire."

Of course! My Semblance must've activated when I got really mad at Jaune for finishing up the session early.

"So…." Jaune says to my brother. "What's your Semblance?"

Winifred is silent.

"I….don't know." He replies. "Maybe if I….."

He begins to concentrate, as if focusing his Aura. Suddenly, I start to feel a slight chill.

That's strange. This is during the summer!

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a sharp KA-SHINK!

I snap at out it and see my teacher in utter shock, just like when my body was ablaze.

Huh. It's no longer on fire. The cold wind must've blown it out.

It's then that I notice my brother.

 _And he has red crystals jutting out of his back!_

"It…..doesn't hurt….." Winifred said softly.

He's right. I don't see any blood.

Winifred then looks at his body, which small ice crystals form upon.

"No way…" He gasps. "I have Cryomancy for my Semblance…."

Cryomancy. I've heard of that. It's basically control over ice.

Just think of it. It's only rare that some people gain control over an element as a Semblance. I also think that someone's Semblance could allow them to control ALL of the elements, but….

I think that's a myth.

"So…." Jaune says. "Now that you boys discovered your Semblances, why don't you test them out?"

Oh. We recently just discovered them. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt.

We begin the practice on some of the spare training dummies. I hold out a hand, and fire spews out, incinerating the wooden man to ashes.

Another dummy is encased in a giant block of ice, courtesy of my little brother.

I begin to practice mixing up the flames with my unarmed combat, throwing a few punches and kicks. I even manage to shoot a fire ball from both of my hands when I pull them back and immediately thrust them forwards!

I try charging up the attack. This time it comes out as a beam of massive heat!

As for Winifred, I see him manage to create ice sculptures, duplicates, of Blizzard. Heck, I even learn that Mom made Red Reaper fire-resistant! Did she know that I would have this power, or was it just in case?

Thinking of my power, I shudder.

My mom's nemesis has this exact same power. Will I end up nefarious just like her?

NO! I am her very own son! She couldn't bring herself to hate me!

After we get the hang of it, Winifred and I begin to use our Semblances while sparring with each other.

A punch to my chest extinguishes the flames there briefly. I knock him upside the head to stun him, then move behind him to grapple him.

Of course, I should've known Winifred had a clever way to use his form.

He detracts his crystals right into my armor!

After he escapes the grapple, I check myself. Whew! No blood! This is training, after all.

But I was still ablaze while holding him. I see some of the crystals begin to melt.

He begins to cast a Glacial Torrent at me….but it's weak.

So….those crystals are the key for his Cryomancy to work!

Realizing this, Winifred cools himself, freezing the crystals back up. The spar eventually leads into weapon combat. Gotta say, Little Bro is pretty good at wielding his weapons. Good thing Mom is such a weapon freak. She was the one who taught me how to wield such epic weapons. I even held Crescent Rose in my grasp and practiced fighting with it!

The spar ends, and now the final part begins: Me and Winifred vs Jaune. Students vs Master. This is my favorite part.

We ready our weapons, then begin the final session. Arc is wielding Crocea Mors, blocking Red Reaper with his shield, and clashing his sword against Bliz. We even throw our Semblances into the mix, combining Fire and Ice for devastating attacks. Sure, Jaune may have some experience, but we've got far more power than he has!

Winifred freezes Jaune's legs in place, and I finish this with an upward slash of a blazing Red Reaper!

"UNFGH!"

My teacher falls to the ground. Just in time. Our training hour is up.

"Nice job, kids." Arc says as he gets up. "Same time next week?"

"Definitely."

"You bet!"

Like I said, Jaune's becoming a dad to me. I'd hate to lose him. Ruby would too. But for now, at this rate, I could already know the ropes of combat and weaponry before I even get into Beacon.

Because I know, one day….

I'll see it once again in all its glory.


	4. An Eye For An Eye

Volume 1, Episode 3: An Eye For An Eye

My vision is blurry.

The only things I see are four weapons, coated in their owners' blood.

A sword and shield.

A spear and circular shield.

A hammer.

Twin pistols.

I get back up, Red Reaper at the ready, facing the monstrosity that did this to me.

 _Her._

The fire of my Semblance collides with the fire of Cinder Fall's Semblance. There is NO WAY she is gonna make it out alive!

But I learn too late that she's just too powerful.

I scream as her flames mix with mine and she pushes the heat wave so that it hits my body, scalding me alive.

As I fall to the ground, suffering from third degree burns, I feel her approach me.

"How unfortunate." She smirks. "A little boy thinking he can harness my own powers."

Too weak to speak, I stare at her very soul, my red eyes burning with such hatred.

"Your mother is next." Cinder readies her blade.

My eyes widen. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN?!

"Farewell."

That's all I hear before her blade pierces my head.

…

And then I wake up.

I'm not sure if I yelled or not, but I'm sweating. Thinking about the woman in my nightmare, I frown.

Cinder Fall had did many unspeakable things. Ruby never told me what she did, as she was extremely heartbroken, but believe me, I know.

First, she tricked Mom's friend, Pyrrha Nikos, into killing Ruby's android friend Penny.

Then, she killed Pyrrha herself at Beacon Tower.

THEN, she nearly murdered my own MOTHER! She was so vile, she nearly made me and my siblings cease to exist!

If Ruby didn't hate her so much, I certainly did.

If she ever killed Jaune…..

I swear, I would hunt her down and make her the first person I ever kill.

After I get ready for the day, I notice that Mom hasn't woken up yet.

I open the door….

And my heart nearly stops.

Sure, Ruby Rose is alive…..but she's changed.

There's a red bandage-like eyepatch around her right eye. She….

 _She had lost it in battle._

"M…..Mom?" I whisper. Due to the tone of my voice, I'm scared. She looks at me with a weak smile.

"Hey, Sweetie." She says.

"W…What happened…..?"

Ruby sighs. "Here, I'll start from the beginning."

I listen in. I HAVE to hear who did this to her!

"Remember when you said you wanted to go to Beacon, but it was overtaken by Grimm?"

"Uh, yes?" I gulp. Was this my fault?

"Well, I went there to get it back so that future generations like you could train there. There, I fought that Grimm Dragon I told you about. Crescent Rose never failed me. But after I slew that beast…."

"SHE showed up." I answer.

"Yes." Mom says. "I fought her, mostly to avenge my friends, but in truth," She looks at me.

"I did it for you, my son."

I smile. I then look around.

"Wait," I say. "Where's Crescent Rose?"

Mom looks at me, a tear running down the only eye she has left.

"She destroyed it."

I gasp. Mom had told me that you were bonded to a weapon. It was so strong, that you couldn't live without it. But I don't want to rely on Red Reaper TOO much.

"Cinder…used her Grimm Arm…and snapped my sweetheart in half."

"Oh Mom…..I am so sorry…"

"And then….She took the top half of my baby….And…and….." Mom begins to silently cry. I piece it together.

Screaming in a furious rage, I throw a fiery fist against the wall, leaving a burn mark there.

"HOW COULD SHE?!" I yell in a fury. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER! NEVER AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

She cut out my mom's eye! Such power, almost robbed! She could've killed my own mother!

"CINDER FALL," I scream. "I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE IN ALL OF REMNANT, AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You don't have to." Mom says.

Before I can say "WHY NOT?!" at her, Mei walks in.

"She's dead."

"WHAT?!"

Mei smiles.

"You're looking at the one who avenged Mom's friends."

I'm silent. Then before I know it, I hug my big sister as hard as I can.

"EEP!"  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I squeal, basically crushing her.

"Um, could you please let go of me?" Mei says, blushing heavily. Oops. Must be because my head is directly below her-.

What am I thinking?! I let go, blushing myself and trying to get rid of that perverted image. Bleh, I'm gonna need a long shower with lots of bleach after this.

"Well, your sister said to me that she was angry at Cinder, but not because of what she just did to me."

"Huh?"

"You see, my sweet son, Mei was mad at everything Cinder had done to me in the past. Tricking and killing Pyrrha, almost making you unborn…you know the rest."

Mom gets up, then opens the drawer next to her bed. A Fire Dust Ammunition Clip is inside.

"I've made some modifications on Red Reaper while you were asleep the other day." Mom says. "If you ever want to practice your sweetheart's ranged mode, all you have to do is take this."

I stare at her, then at the clip. Slowly, in realization, I begin to tear up.

"I…..I can't." I begin to sob silently.

"Hm? Don't you want to test out its-."

"It's not that, Mom." I say. "This is all you have left of Crescent Rose. Once I use it, once it's all emptied, your baby's gone forever. I…..can't risk it."

"Oh…." Mom sighs. "I….sure will miss her."

Mei looks at Mom. She then realizes that she's referring to all of them. Grandma, Penny, Pyrrha, and Crescent Rose. Even though Cinder did nothing to my Grandma, I still had my hatred to that wicked woman.

"You….could always get a new scythe, Mom." Mei says. Before Mom can say "Thank you", I stop her.

"No." I say to my 14-year-old sister. "It just won't be the same."

"But the good news is," Mom says. "Beacon Academy is soon reopening for you and your friends. Everyone's thanking me for my sacrifice to prepare the new generation. Plus, Mei managed to unlock the true power of our Silver Eyes."

She has? I turn to her.

"I'll show you later." She giggles.

I turn back to my mother.

And then I hug her.

"Thank you." I had always wanted to go to Beacon, and now I finally can. "When do I start?"

"The word has gotten out to your brother, mother, aunts, and cousins." Ruby smiles. "You start tomorrow."

I say thank you to her again, this time adding "I love you, Mom."

I then head back to my room, immediately going to bed.

For the first time in my life, I actually can't wait for Monday to come.


	5. Welcome (Back) To Beacon

Volume 1, Episode 4: Welcome (Back) To Beacon

Wow.

It never looked better.

I'm looking at a newly restored Beacon Academy, standing alongside my brother and my cousins, Shadow Belladonna and Solar Xiao Long. But Winifred and I just call Shadow Black, and Solar Yao.

"It's beautiful." I marvel.

"Hard to believe that this place was what our moms went to back then." Winifred smirked.

I look around. Only an hour until the academy opens. Spotting Beacon Tower, I dash towards it.

"RUDOLPH, YOU DOLT! GET BACK HERE!" Winifred angrily scolds. I pay no attention.

Once I reach the top (I take the stairs, I need the exercise), I find it completely repaired, with the ceiling back and everything. I even find three monuments.

One marking remembrance for Pyrrha Nikos and the fall of Beacon many years ago.

Another for this tower being where the Grimm Dragon was turned to stone and when Mom unleashed her Silver-Eye powers.

The last one, Ruby's final battle with Cinder, the destruction of Crescent Rose, how Mom lost her eye and how Mei saved her and killed Cinder.

Tears of sadness and joy escape my eyes. Mom nearly gave her life to start my own story.

Then, I hear the gong. Beacon Academy is open once more.

I rush downstairs as fast as I can. No way am I missing this!

…

So far, Winifred, Black, Yao and I have already been registered. In fact, the four of us are treated like royalty here! I can already imagine why. We're even assigned our dorms!

When we enter, my eyes widen.

"You…..You guys…." I gasp. "This is…..This is…."

"THIS IS THE EXACT SAME ROOM OUR PARENTS WERE IN ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

I run into the empty room, laughing happily. There's no denying it.

"How can you tell?" Black asked, the Human-Faunus hybrid utterly confused. "This place is empty, just like the others."

"I've always known." I sigh. "I know this place like the back of my two hands."

My brother sighs.

"You're my brother, but sometimes your like my mother." He groans.

"So," Yao asks me. "are we gonna unpack and decorate now or what?"

I shoot up. "YES! LET'S DO IT!"

The next hour involves us decorating the room to our liking. I even set up the bunk beds! Eventually, the work is finished.

"DIBS ON THE TOP RIGHT!" I yell as I dash up to it. My part of the right side is completely red, with posters of roses, rubies, and a picture of Mom.

"AGH! Gross!" I hear Winifred yell. "Somebody peed and bled on mine!"

I look at his bunk beneath mine. I can see some sort of fluid, along with small pints of blood.

How did that-?

Oh.

My face turns scarlet.

 _Did you really wanted to do your first time THERE?!_ I think to my mothers.

"I….could've sworn I had that washed. Heh."

"What next, you pack their same clothes, too?" Black asks, in his bunk reading a book.

"WHAT? NO! Those are girl clothes! Did you really think I packed their underwear!? BLEGH! I just got the boy uniforms!"

As I prepare for tomorrow, I can already tell that this is gonna be fun!


	6. Red Vs Blue

Volume 1, Episode 5: Red vs Blue

Man, the food here in the cafeteria is amazing! And no food fights whatsoever! The last time that happened, I just sighed and left, with my friends following.

As I finish off my chili cheese fries (Mom had a craving for that when she was pregnant with Mei), I notice a blue-haired and blue-eyed boy next to me. He's looking at me too. Wow. I must be THAT popular, huh?

"Hi." I introduce myself. "I'm-."

"Rudolph Rose, Son of Ruby Rose." Blue Boy interrupts. "Did you think I wouldn't know ever since the students began gossiping about you?"

"Uh, maybe?"

Wait. That's right, I've seen him before! He was in one of my classes! I remember seeing his face after Yao had passed some sort of rude note about the professor.

I had torn it up before the professor even saw.

"Name's Sapphire." The boy says. "You did want to get to know me, right?"

"Well, yeah." I answer. "Although, I've heard some guys speak your name before. They said that you were the niece of Jaune Arc. Hmm, maybe nephew."

Saphy looks at me with a blank expression.

"Well, 'some guys' got the wrong guy." He says. "I'm not related to Juan De Ark or whatever his name is in any sort of way."

"You haven't heard of him?" I ask. "He's my mom's friend and my and Winifred's personal teacher."

"Your mom's pal, huh?" Sapphire finishes his sandwich. "Little Red Riding Hood with grey eyes?"

" **Silver** eyes." I correct him. On the other side, I don't think I've heard anyone call Mom **that** before.

"Silver? The stuff that gives you super powers?"

"Sorta, yeah. My older sister has them as well. My grandma did too."

Sapphire laughs. What's so funny?

"Yeah, right!"

"About what?"

"Sure, I've seen a few guys with those eyes, but if you ask me, their powers are nothing but a legend! There hasn't been any fancy beams or magic thingamajigs for thousands of years!"

In utter shock, I drop the carton of milk I'm drinking.

Woah.

Wait.

Hold on a second.

 ** _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!_**

I turn to him.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" I need to make sure I heard that right.

"You heard me, Redhead." Saphy smirked. "Silver Schmilver! The powers in those eyes are just a myth! They don't exist! I didn't even believe for a second about what happened to Mr. Dragon! He just casted a spell on himself for protection, but he had no idea how to reverse it, since he was just a statue! Face the facts, Crimson Kid…..

 _There's no such thing as a Silver-Eyed Warrior._ "

Before I know it, I punch him hard in the face with a fiery fist, completely furious at what he just said!

Panting heavily, I look at Blue Boy, who has a burn mark on the side of his face, possibly unconscious.

I'm pretty sure that someone saw me and thought I had made him eat a knuckle sandwich.

With an actual sandwich.

Which happens to trigger two words that make me freeze.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Aw man. Not again!

I get the guys and get out of there. As I slam the doors shut behind me, my cousin looks at me in confusion.

"Yao," I tell my tailed relative. "When the chaos calms down, I need you to get some staff members and get Sapphire to the infirmary."

"Uh, okay, but," Yao pauses. "Why'd you do it, anyway. You seemed pretty pissed."

"Well," I blush out of nervousness and guilt. "I sorta had no idea what I was doing. See, Saphy said something about 'Silver-Eye powers being a myth', and I guess that got me really mad, since Mom, Mei, and Grandma all have silver eyes, so it was like he was insulting my family. So, yeah, then I angrily punched him in the face. I think I burned him too."

A little agitated himself, Winifred socks me on the arm.

"So, what do you think this means?" Black asks me. Normally, if I know him, he would stop the fight himself, but he left his arm cannon, Black Sun, in his weapon locker.

I gulp. "Well, guys," I say, unsure of what comes next.

"I think I have a rival."


	7. A Rose Without Thorns

Volume 1, Episode 6: A Rose Without Thorns

It's been 10 weeks since I first attended Beacon. The first semester ended Friday, so Winifred and I are back at out mothers' place. Usually, Beacon Students stay at the academy for 5 days, and they can go home for the weekends.

Winifred and I are in our room. Win's just seeing a fight with epic weapons on his scroll, and I'm reading about how certain types of weapons work. Last I checked, we're supposed to get a really heavy storm. I really hope Mei gets back from that errand Mom sent her on.

A large SPLAT gets my attention. Great. The rain has begun. A few minutes later, thunder and lightning come. And Mei STILL isn't home! What's keeping her?!

Then again, I did hear of a nearby village get attacked by Grimm. But I forgot if Mom was there or not.

After another loud BOOM a few hours later, I hear something. Mei is home. And she and Mom….

Oh no.

They're crying!

What happened? Winifred and I rush downstairs. The rain is pouring heavily now.

When I get to the front room, I'm greeted by a gust of wind. The door is still open, with rain pouring in.

Poor Mei. She's soaking wet! She's hugging Mom tightly; both of them crying.

I get past them, sacrificing my comfort to slam the door shut against the raging winds. I turn to look back at the two.

Wait.

Is that Jaune's shield?

Why is it covered in blood?

"Mei? Mom?" I ask. "What happened?"

Mom is too heartbroken to answer. She's never been like this ever since the days her own mom, Penny, and Pyrrha have all died.

Mei turns to me, her silver eyes looking as if they have been shot by watery bullets.

Then, she says three words that stop my world.

"Jaune…." She sobs. "is gone."

That's all it takes. The sorrow is too much for me.

I lose conscious, and fall to the ground, having fainted from the words.

Just a few of them can change your world, either repair, upgrade, or shatter it.

Like I said before, Jaune was a dad to me. I had a very close bond to him. And now that he's dead….

A part of me has died with him.

I don't wake up until the storm passes. I'm still shaken from the events. Right now, I'm with the rest of my family, along with my cousins'.

There're talking about what happened. Apparently, Jaune was killed by someone posing as Mom. No one who truly knew her thought that she had betrayed them and all of Remnant. She would NEVER do such a thing!

"She tried to kill me, too." My cousin Li says. "She looked just like her, but she had two eyes. And they were blood-red."

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Black and Yao are shocked beyond measure. "But…. I thought that was just training!" Yao says.

"You were in danger!" Li snaps at them. "Be serious, just for a few minutes!"

 _This really IS serious._ I think. _Those two haven't mentioned Li and my sister being a thing. Is that even true?_

"Where is she?" Ruby weakly asks.

"Your doppelganger?" Li responds. "I…. have no idea." When Ruby looks up, her eyes are burning with a rage no one had ever seen before.

"She and I have unfinished business….." Ruby growls.

"How do you plan on going after her?" Winifred asks. "Mei said that your Crescent Rose was destroyed in your battle with that Cinder lady."

"That won't stop me…." Ruby hisses. "Nothing will. I've lost too much already. I have to stop her. Before she kills anyone else I know and love."

She storms off. I have to get out of here too. I basically run up to my room and into my bed. I want to wake up. Pretend that this is all a dream.

But I know this is more than just a dream.

I begin to drift off, hoping that sleep will ease my sorrow.

…

When Winifred and I woke up the next day, the first thing we noticed was that we were alone.

"Mom? Mei? Mother? Hello? Anyone?" I ask. I know what Winifred is thinking right now.

 _Ok, Winifred, don't panic. Huntsmen don't give into fear._

When we went into the kitchen, we found a note on the kitchen table.

"Kids," Winifred read. "Once again, I'm sorry for the loss you and I have both suffered. But even so, your other mom and sister went to play a dangerous game of hero. So I have no choice but to get them out of this death trap. I'll try to at least be back by morning. Love, Mother."

Just as he is about to put the note down, he notices something else written on it.

"P.S, Don't do anything stupid or you'll both be grounded until you're 7!"

 _Ouch. Sometimes she can be harsh._

Yeah, I know, Brother.

"Well, it's morning now!" I say, having read the note over my brother's shoulder. "Shouldn't she be back by now?!"

My question was soon answered, as our mothers and sister enter the house. Happily, Ruby hugged us.

"It's okay." She shushes us, even though we weren't even crying. "The evil woman is gone now. She can't hurt you anymore."

It's not long before Mom explains everything. Her imposter had been a humanoid Grimm, the first ever, called Dust. Mom and Mei had gone off to avenge Jaune and had almost died. If not for my white mother, I would've suffered two more losses. I even learned that my moms had new weapons: Crimson Edge, a giant bow with scythe blades, and Polar Blade, a sword that doesn't function as a rapier.

But it's like my mother said. We all lose things. And if we can't let go of those we've lost, then we would never be able to move forward. She's seen what loss can do to people.

And now, so have I.

But if loss didn't stop her from becoming who she is now, nothing will.

It won't stop me either.

Head my words, Ruby Rose.

I swear, upon the graves of your mother, Penny, Pyrrha, and Jaune….

I will do what you could not.

I will be a Rose with the sharpest thorns Remnant has ever seen.


	8. Yao Xiao Long

Volume 2, Episode 1: Yao Xiao Long

The boy grasps the huge log and heaves it into the air.

Focusing his power, the kids leaps up and smashes the log into piles of wood with a single kick, which fall into a perfect pile.

I marvel with awe at the kid on my scroll. The kid, Tanton, is the main protagonist on my favorite anime show, Dragon Boy. What I like about this kid is that he's got a tail like me. Well, his tail is a monkey's, like Sun Wukong, and mine is a cat's tail.

He's strong, like me.

He's young, like me.

Basically, he's like my idol.

"ACK! You call THAT a katana?!"

I turn to my older brother, Shadow "Black" Belladonna. He's 4 years old, like me. My name is Solar Xiao Long. You can just call me Yao.

Black's cat ears are up straight. Guess he got the wrong book. He's not really into _Ninjas of Love_. He then gets another book. When I look at the title, it's too late to warn him.

"GAH! DAD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THIS OUT?!"

 _1001 Ways To Make Sex Better_. Definitely one of Dad's favorite.

Although, you could be confused.

Dad really isn't, per se, a guy.

Her name is Yang Xiao Long. Sound familiar?

I thought so.

So she fell in love and married this girl called Blake Belladonna. She's basically a Faunus, a human with animal traits. For her Faunus trait, Blake has cat ears.

Alright, now it's time to figure this all out.

Human + Faunus =…..

Come on, you do the math.

Yep. A Human-Faunus Hybrid. That's what me, Black, and my 12-year-old sister, Li Belladonna are.

Well, you may here that our two species really…..don't go so well.

Now I know what you're thinking.

They might call us what they call all Faunus.

You've possibly heard of a guy called Adam, right?

Well, Li sorta had a final confrontation with him and…

How do I put this?

She was standing.

He wasn't.

Yeah. Ouch.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure my half-brother Rudolph (I call him that rather than cousin) already told you about me.

Well, I guess my own family should get their own part.

Rudy's basically focused on continuing his mom's legacy.

But me?

I plan to become the strongest warrior on Remnant this generation has ever seen!

As I get ready to go to sleep, I notice one of the shirts Dad got me. I take it. On the front, it says, "No War Except In Bed".

Hmmm. Needs something.

I rip of the bottom part that says, "Except In Bed".

No War. Much better.

As Black and I go to sleep, I turn off the lights. A few hours later, I'm still wide awake. Then, I hear noises.

Eh. No big deal. Besides, I hear them all the time.

When it reaches Black, he hides his head under his pillow. I snicker. It's funny the way his cat ears stick out.

Voices. Possibly Mom and Dad "doing it". I listen closely.

"Aww. Does Kitty want her milk?"

"Purrrrrrrr."

Yep. They're doing it alright.

If I'm correct, that type of milk doesn't come from a bottle. Or a cow.

Bet you wish I hadn't said that, huh?

"AH! YES! OH, YES! SUCK HARDER! I LOVE THE WAY YOU SUCK MY JUGS!"

Well, truth be told, Dad didn't actually say jugs.

I'll just give you a hint:

Starts with a T, rhymes with kitties.

Aaaaaaannnnnddddd, they're going hardcore.

"Mew. Nyaaaaaaah, I love you, my blondie beauty."

"*Gasp*"

"Hmm? Something wrong, my-MMMPH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMUAH! ILOVEYOULOVEYOULOVEYOU! KISS ME! KISS ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL F*** YOU TILL YOU C**!"

Woah. Okay, might wanna work on the language, Dad.

"YANG, WAI-MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMPGUH! I'M NOT-MMMMMMMMPH! I CAN'T BREA-MMMMMPHAAAA!"

"MMMMMMM….CHU…..MWAH!"

After the kissing noises, I hear some clothes rustling.

"*GASP* YANG, WHAT'RE YOU…."

"Hmm? Like what you see?"

"You…you're na….n…..nak…"

"COME ON, GIRLFRIEND, THOSE BRA AND PANTIES ARE COMING OFF!"

"YANG, NO! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEE!"

After a little struggle, and some tickling noises, I swear I hear a little BOING.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"HOLY SH**! THEY'RE SO HUGE! AND BEAUTIFUL! JUST LIKE MINE! OH, I MUST SQUEEZE THEM!"

"NYAAAAAHHHHH! NO, PLEASE! YANG, LET GO OF THEM! LET GO! STOP! IT HURTS! NOOOOO! EEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then I hear something like a loud SPLURCH!

"Ulph!"

I try my hardest not to rush to the bathroom and throw up.

"Aww, so cute! Milk, for me? Oh, my adorable wife, you shouldn't have!"

I then hear a loud sucking noise.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG!"

The noises continue as I drift off. I hear some moans, giggles, purrs, laughs, kisses, and the sound of something slapping together. Along with something that sounds like a SMACK.

"NYAH!"

"COME ON, BABY! MOVE THAT A** ON MY P**** OR I'LL SLAP IT AGAIN!"

After minutes after a second SPLURCH, it continues. Man, Dad is so dominant in her relationship.

"OH YES! RIGHT THERE, SWEETIE! OOOHHH, YOUR V***** IS SO WET AND STICKY! MAKE ME C**! OH, F***, IT FEELS SO GOOD WHEN I ROCK MY HIPS AGAINST YOURS! OH YEAH, YEAH, YEAAAAHHHH!"

Then I hear primal cries of pleasure.

"HA! HAAA! NYAAAAAAHHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!"

"BLAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!"

SPLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRCH!

After minutes of panting, I hear a soft wet SMOOCH. Then silence. Poor Black. He must be totally scarred for life.

I sigh as I go to sleep. For real this time.

…

When I wake up, I see that I'm the first one to do so.

After I get dressed and everything, I go get my parents up.

"Hey, you guys, it's time to get uAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHH!"

Oh, right.

I completely forgot.

My parents are still in bed, and still knocked out and asleep.

But that's not why I screamed.

There are no sheets on the bed whatsoever.

Plus, Mom and Dad are both N-A-K-E-D.

Yang is on top of my mom, hugging her sweetly. Plus, the view of her completely exposed gives me a good look of her….

*Gulp*

 _Very…..Big….Posterior….._

My nose basically vomits up blood as I faint and fall to the ground.

Yep. That's branded into my brain, alright.

Not a good way to start your day.

…

"There, all better!"

I wake up on the couch, next to a cat-eared young girl.

Li Belladonna. My 12-year-old sister.

"Huh. I could've sworn I locked the door to Mom and Yang's room. Oh well, mistakes are made."

Oh right, one more thing. Dad wants to be seen as a father figure rather than a second mother. That's why Li calls her by name.

"I know. Looking at a girl's butt is not a good way to begin your morning."

"Yeah. I know." I cough. I hold the ice pack Li has at my nose. "Especially if it's a big blonde 'pervert' woman's one."

"Tell you what? What say we keep this our little secret?"

"Definitely. Believe me, if they were awake and saw me, my humiliation and embarrassment would be on an entirely different level! I'd be grounded for weeks!"

"Well, I say we never speak of this again."

"Yep. I agree."

"Never speak of what again?"

Oh crap! Dad!

As she looks at us in curiosity, Li and I can feel our faces turn red.

"Um, hey Yang."

"I…..uh…..she…..err…."

Wait, is Dad…..smiling?

"Oh, I get it!" She smirks. "You were checking me out this morning, weren't you?"

Oh shoot. I am in SO much trouble!

"How much did you see of me?" She giggled. "Maybe my big cute boo-."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I blurt out before she can finish. "I WAS GONNA WAKE YOU AND MOM UP BUT THEN I SAW BOTH OF YOU COMPLETELY NUDE WITH NO BEDSHEETS COVERING YOU AND YOU WERE ON TOP OF HER AND IT WAS IN PLAIN VIEW AND MY EYES SLIPPED! I SWEAR! I DID IT BY MISTAKE!"

"Oh. So then," She bends down to me. "I bet you heard us spending a romantic time last night. You must've heard us having ways of pleasing ourselves." She licks her lips. "Very inappropriate ways…."

"DAD, I'M YOUR SON!" I yell. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO HEAR OF THIS STUFF! COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ANOTHER 14 YEARS!?"

"Ehehe. Oopsies. My bad."

As Dad leaves, I fall back into the couch, breathing heavily.

"Man, that was close."

"Tell me about it." Li says. "One of these days, Yang's gonna basically be BEGGING me to lose my virginity. Ew."

"HEY, IS THIS MY SHIRT?!"

"EEP!"

I hear Dad come back downstairs, holding the "No War Except In Bed" shirt that I ripped.

Oh. Wait a minute…..She didn't give it to me…..

How did THAT get there!? No wonder it was too big for me!

Dad puts it on over the shirt she has on. The upper part stretches outward due to her….impressive figure.

"Did you rip this?" She asks me.

Ulp. This is it. I am SO grounded!

"Y…..Yes."

"I LOVE IT!"

Uh…..Huh?

She lifts up the shirt underneath so that its at the length of the ripped outer shirt. It exposes her bellybutton completely.

"It makes me look sooooooooo sexy!" Dad coos, poking her bellybutton. She then hugs me tightly. Oh no, not right between the upper chests! Why, Dad, WHY?!

After many thank yous, Dad lets me go, allowing me to breathe away from her bosom.

"Ooooooh, Blakey is gonna love this!"

As Dad runs off, the message on the shirt remains clear to me.

No War.

And I'll make sure that there IS no war around ALL of Remnant.

With my brother and cousins beside me.

Because that's what any hero would be.

Because that's what Tanton the Dragon Boy would do.


	9. Forgotten Faces

Volume 2, Episode 2: Forgotten Faces

The boy with short black hair and brown eyes traversed up the cliff.

With the 18-year-old was a blood-covered shield with a sun on it. It seemed to gleam in the night, despite the dried blood.

He finally got to the edge, overlooking a vast sea. With a deep breath, the boy raised his arms high….

And implanted the shield deep into the ground.

There was no body to bury. So he had decided to make his own grave.

On the shield, he had written some passing words.

 _"_ _Here lies Jaune Arc. Friend. Hero. Brother. Uncle. May he never be forgotten."_

The boy then sighed.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you….. Uncle Jaune."

Adrian Cotta-Arc fought back tears.

"But this isn't how I wanted you to go. I expected you to die peacefully or sacrifice yourself to save who you loved. But I guess fate plays its part. But even though you don't have kids, you still have….me. I have no idea what I'll do, or how I'll do it, but I WILL make you proud. I promise."

Then, his brown eyes shot open, as he realized that he wasn't alone.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Adrian yelled as he whipped out one of his twin swords.

A gasp. He dropped his weapon. He was looking at a red hooded figure.

"…"

It was about a minute before he mustered the courage to speak.

"M…..Miss Rose? Is…..is that really you?"

He stepped forth. The figure lifted up its head. To his surprise, the eyes weren't silver, but red.

The figure lifted off its hood to reveal a red-haired boy, no more than 4 years old.

Adrian gasped. He had seen that boy before.

…

 _Many years ago_

 _The kid was shocked at what he saw._

 _Before him and his mothers were the four legends who had saved all of Remnant. However, the women weren't the only ones._

 _With them was a 10-year-old girl with silver eyes, a Human-Faunus hybrid that was at least 8, and four bundled infants, seemingly asleep._

 _"_ _Saphron, Terra, Adrian," Ruby said. "I'd like to introduce our children."_

 _The two women smiled as they met the kids. The 14-year-old Adrian then heard their names._

 _The silver-eyed girl was named Mei Schnee._

 _Her cousin, the feline-eared girl, was Li Belladonna._

 _The infants? Their names were Rudolph Rose, Winifred Schnee, Shadow "Black" Belladonna, and Solar "Yao" Xiao Long._

 _Adrian was mostly fascinated with the red one, Rudolph._

 _He gasped as the baby stirred, then opened his red eyes._

 _"_ _Oop! Guess he's awake now. Hee-hee!" His mother, Ruby, giggled._

 _Upon seeing the eyes, Adrian's face fell._

 _"_ _I….I thought he would have grey eyes just like you." He said._

 _"_ _Well, I do!" Mei said._

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _Well, he IS really cute! Just like you were!"_

 _"_ _I…I was?"_

 _Ruby smiled. "Yep. Especially when your Uncle Jaune said that he wasn't a baby and said that YOU were! Your pout was so adorable and priceless! Wifey and Sis thought you were SOOOOO CUTE!"_

 _"_ _Was…..was I mad?"_

 _"_ _Well, I think you were."_

 _Adrian looked back at the baby._

 _"_ _He…..he looks just like you."_

 _"_ _Really? I was gonna say he looks like YOU!"_

 _"_ _You're kidding, right? I don't have red eyes and hair."_

 _"_ _Okay, okay. But I still think that you two are gonna get along just fine!"_

 _Adrian's eyes met Rudolph's. The baby babbled and smiled. Adrian blushed._

 _"_ _Does….does he think I'm his brother?"_

 _Ruby shrugged._

 _As the others were introduced, Adrian pondered about how the bloodline would continue._

If he's THE son of Ruby, then there's gotta be some fame for him late on in his life. _Adrian thought._ But if he really wants to continue his mom's legacy….

Just how will he do it?

…

Now

"It's…it's you….." Adrian gasped.

After a moment of silence, the two hugged.

"You've grown." He said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

"I know." Rudolph said. "And I feel your pain. Sorry about the death of Vomit Boy."

Adrian was silent. He then burst out laughing.

"VOMIT BOY?! Seriously!?"

"That's what Mom nicknamed him."

Upon seeing the shield, Adrian stopped laughing.

"Um, sorry about that!" He said, innocently. "It's just that I'm finally seeing Crater Face's kid again after all these years!"

It was Rudolph's turn to laugh.

"CRATER FACE?! Did he REALLY call Mom that?!"

"That's what my OWN mother said to me."

"Well, back to business. Your Uncle was like…..a dad….to me."

"A dad?"

"Well, he was my and my brother's teacher. It was through his training that we discovered our Semblances."

"Can….you show me?"

Rudolph nodded. "You might wanna step back, though."

Adrian did, and Rudolph concentrated. Then, his body burst into flames!

"HOLY-!"

"Cool, huh? My semblance is Pyrokinesis."

"Wait….Didn't Cinder-?"

"Yeah. But she's dead now."

"Oh. Well, if I remember right, my uncle's Semblance was Healing. Although, I think he only used it to heal others. I have no idea if he could use it to heal himself."

Adrian then noticed something on the boy's waist.

"What's that? Did your mom make another Crescent Rose?"

"This? No. But I can show you."

Rudolph took out the weapon. It was about as long as a ruler. He pulled the red trigger.

Before Adrian's eyes, it extended and gained two scythe blades on both ends. It seemed to function as a staff.

"Woah. What do you call it?"

"Red Reaper. What do you call yours?"

Adrian was silent. He didn't even stop to name his twin swords.

"I….Uh…"

"No name?"

"No. But I'm thinking maybe Copper Cutter and Bronze Blade."

"One for each, huh? My brother combined the names of his two weapons."

"So, did your mothers and aunts get new weapons?"

"Yeah. Crescent Rose was destroyed, so Mom got a bladed bow called Crimson Edge. Mother got a new sword called Polar Blade. I'm not sure if Aunt Belladonna got new weapons, but I'm thinking black katanas called Shadow Striker. Maybe Aunt Xiao Long got a sword of her own. What was it called again? Amber Assault?"

"Okay. So I hear that Beacon Academy is open once again. But what's this I'm hearing about me having a sister? I'm an only child!"

"You don't. That's just what some kids thought Sapphire was. He's sort of like my rival. He thinks that Silver Eyes don't have any powers."

"Ow. That's gotta hurt."

"It does. Makes me wanna slug him across his stupid face."

"So, I've heard about these siblings called Jake and Pine. Is it true they look just like my uncle and future aunt?"

"Yep. But they're not your cousins."

"Well, if Uncle Jaune and Pyrrha aren't their parents, then I gotta find out who is!"

Adrian paused.

"So, does your mother have a job or something?"

"Oh. I forgot to ask. I can't recall, but I think Ruby worked at this store call From Dust Till Dawn. Maybe that was before I was born."

Something else crossed Adrian's mind.

"So, are you, Winifred, and your cousins a team yet?"

"Um, no. But I hope we will!"

Adrian smiled at Rudolph. He had come a long way in the past four years.

"Well, I'll be seeing you."

With that, Adrian headed back home. Sometimes, it was good to catch up on old friends. Even if those friends had been seen only once.

And who knows?

Maybe that kid was gonna go farther than he expected.


	10. Bumble Boys

Volume 2, Episode 3: Bumble Boys

"That was AWESOME!"

Okay, we're back. Sorry for the interruption. So far, I've seen Tanton the Dragon Boy fight off goons on a train and had to stop it from crashing into a station. And check this: He went full on Super Senshi to bring it to a halt! He freaking punched it off the tracks too! But, uh…..

How's he gonna pay? That's gotta be pretty expensive.

"Li! Black! Yao! Time for lunch!" Mom yells.

"Coming, Mom!"

Li puts down her graphic novel as she heads downstairs. Black follows. I sneak a peek at the novel.

Huh. _Red vs Blue._ Wasn't that a series with a red team of space soldiers fighting a blue team of space soldiers? Isn't there a video game about that?

Eh. It's probably nothing.

As I head downstairs, I hear Sis and Mom talking.

"Where's Yang?"

"Work had her busier than usual. She'll be home soon."

"Yeah. I was busy myself with reading."

"Well, you like to read, like me, but you and Yang love action stories."

Me? I love action TV shows. Like Dragon Boy.

"When did Yang ask you to marry her?"

Mom smiles. So do I. This ought to be good.

"Well," Mom says. "She asked me about 18 years ago, when we went on vacation in Patch, where your grandfather lived."

She continues. I listen along with Black.

"I was relaxing on the soft sandy beach reading my favorite romance novel. Just when the story was about to get good, my girlfriend of five years back then hugged me from behind and asked if I was having a good time. I nuzzled into her cheek and said that I was. That's when me and my sunshine shared a gentle kiss on the lips. It wasn't long or passionate, just short enough to show our love for another. After a few minutes of nothing but enjoying each other's presence, Yang asked if I could walk with her alongside the shoreline. I said yes, and that I would love too. After a few minutes walking hand-in-hand, we stopped. The sun was beginning to set. Yang turned to me and said that she loved me, with all her heart. I told her that I already knew, then I noticed a nervous grin on her face. I asked what was on her mind, and then it happened. Yang got down on one knee, with a black velvet box in her hands. Inside it was a gold ring with purple amethysts. She said she wasn't really good with speeches, so she would just cut to the chase. She asked if I would marry her. I had never been more shocked in my life. I said yes and, with teary eyes, we hugged each other, not willing to let go. We said, 'I love you' to each other over and over as we kissed passionately."

"Wow. Who knew that Yang could be such a romantic?" Li says.

"Heh. Yeah, I thought the same thing." Mom giggles.

That's when I hear the door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dad says.

She places her work stuff down and kisses Mom. Being a mechanic must be tough work.

"Hey, my little kitten! I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Yang."

After Li hugs Dad, she turns to us.

"So how was your school week?"

"Well, Rudolph sorta made a frenemy."

"Ah, a rival?"

"Yeah. Named Sapphire. He thinks that the whole Silver-Eye Superpower stuff is just a myth."

"Oh. That must've hurt him."

"Rudolph, figuratively. Sapphire, literally."

"He punched him?"

"Yeah. Caused another food fight. We had to get out."

"Well, I guess Hothead's getting a little out of control a little, huh?"

I smile.

"You could say that." I say.

"Well, he's always got his guiding light." Dad says, ruffling my hair.

It's been a while ever since I got my Light Semblance. It's….a long story.

Plus, my cousin needs more than just a guiding light.

Hothead's gonna need a cool brother and a trusting shadow(Puns intended).

And believe me, when all three are by his side….

There's nothing WE can't do.


	11. Legend Of The White Rose

Volume 2, Episode 4: Legend Of The White Rose

Ah, nothing can make you seem warm than being inside during a snowy night.

Winifred is nice and cozy as he's sleeping. I'm pretty sure Mom and Mother are feeling the same. They must be kissing passionately right now in bed.

And I doubt they're wearing anything right now.

…

Sorry, must've slipped out.

Anyway, I'm dreaming myself. It's more like a memory. Of when Mom proposed to Mother.

Astral images form around me. I see my black and yellow aunts in the middle of a kiss, with Blake having a copy of her favorite book.

Hmmm, _La Bele et la Bete._ Have I heard that somewhere before?

"Mm mph….I love you…" Blake says.

"Love you too…..Chu….." Yang replies, still in the kiss.

I smile as I turn to my young parents.

"Well, um, you guys have fun." Ruby says. She turns to Weiss. "Weiss…. Could you….. come with me for a minute, please?"

The scene shifts to an empty corridor. It looks beautiful with the sun completely risen.

"Ruby, what's this about?"

I smile. I already know.

"Well, I…. wanted to give you your gift." Mom gets down on one knee, presenting her true love with a black velvet box.

What she says next, after showing Mother the gold ring with three small diamonds encrusted at the top, is etched into my mind. I'll remember this forever.

"Weiss," Ruby says. "We didn't exactly have the best relationship when we met, but we fixed that up and became friends. We had a few falling outs and rough patches, but we fixed those up and became girlfriends. What I'm trying to say is….that we can always fix each other up and…. I think we're great together. Weiss Schnee, will you let me fix us up together…."

I can see the beauty in my mom's eyes. I smile. Now's your chance, Mom. Say the three magic words.

"And marry me?"

"Y-you complete dolt!"

"W-Weiss?!"

They hug.

"That…..that was so beautiful…."

Heh. I guess Mom's better at speeches then Aunt Yang is.

"So….is that a 'yes'?"

I don't look away as Weiss kisses Ruby on the lips. I almost tear up myself.

"Does that answer your question?"

With a gleam in her eyes and a wide smile on her lips, Ruby makes it her turn to kiss her lover.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee."

"I love you too, even more, Ruby Rose."

As they continue to kiss, the dream begins to end.

And I just got them the greatest gift they could ever wish for.

A son. Me.

Nothing could be ever greater.


	12. New To The Crew

Volume 2, Episode 5: New To The Crew

"This all you have, Seth?"

"Well, uh…"

"Something wrong? Your gayness kicking in again?"

The trio of meanies laughed at the boy.

"W-would you PLEASE leave me alone?!"

"Oh, that's right!" The oldest began mocking poor Seth.

"'Oh boys, please let me go home so I can chat with my handsome boyfriend. I just want to be with my future husband!'"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Homosexual nerd!"

Seth felt like he was going to either cry or scream.

 _Stupid Hormones!_ He thought. _Why did I have to inherit this from my mom?!_

"AHAHAHAHAHAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The eldest of the trio's laughs turned into screams as a hot drink spilled onto his hair.

"What the-?!"

The four of them turned to the source of the spill. Just on a balcony, a red-haired boy smirked.

"Oops. Sorry about that!" Rudolph giggled. "My hand slipped!"

Upon seeing him, Seth was filled with shock.

 _No way!_ He thought. _It's him! It really IS him!_

"Ugh! This sucks!"

"Hey kid! What d'ya think you're doing! Aren't you too young to be here?!"

"Are you crazy!? You wanna get hurt?!"

"Don't know." Rudolph calmly replied. "Aren't you guys too old to know better than to pick on someone not your own size?"

"WHA?! Y-You take that back!"

"Oh yeah? Make me."

Rudolph leaped down, activated Red Reaper, then activated his Fire Semblance.

"What the hell?!"

"Who is this guy-UNF!"

In 5 seconds, Rudolph had knocked the trio unconscious. However, he began to hear something else.

"Hey, you guys done yet-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Rudolph grabbed the boy and ran out of there.

…

"*Huff….huff…huff* Man, you're fast!" It was a little while later, with the duo having lost the bullies.

"Thanks. I got it from my mom."

"I….I can't believe it. You're Rudolph Rose! You're mom's a legend!"

"Heard that one a hundred times. And you are?"

"Seth. My sister, Nightingale, and big brother, Johnathon, and I are big fans of her work."

"You're the youngest, right?"

"Yeah. Nightingale's the middle child."

"Hmm. Plus, I heard those guys say you were homosexual, right?"

Seth blushed. "Uh, yeah. I sort of am the G-word."

"Well, whatever those guys say to you, don't listen to their crap. You know how to defend yourself?"

"Now that you mention it, my siblings and I will start attending Atlas Academy tomorrow. We're sort of huntsmen-and-huntresses-in-training."

"Oh? I'm attending Beacon Academy."

Upon hearing that, Seth spit out the drink he had.

"BEACON ACADEMY?! But I thought it was destroyed by Grimm years ago!"

"Not destroyed. Overrun. Luckily, Mom managed to slay the Wyvern that was there so that it could reopen."

"Wyvern? I thought it was called the Grimm Dragon."

"Dragon, Wyvern, whatever. Well, when you see more of those guys later, make sure to teach them a lesson if they pick on you. We're all different; it just takes time for those around us to accept who we are."

"Okay. Got it! Oh, by the way, are you a team leader or something like that?"

"Not yet. But I will be. I know I will."

As the two departed, Rudolph smiled.

 _That Seth guy seems nice._ He thought. _I hope he takes my advice seriously._


	13. A New Threat

Volume 2, Episode 6: A New Threat

The White Fang base was under attack.

With its leader, Adam Taurus, having already died years ago, the group was already weak. But the Faunus were not fighting humans. This was something worse.

The Grimm had returned.

But with their queen, Salem, having been destroyed many years ago, this would mean that they have a new leader.

A Wolf Faunus screamed as chains pierced his flesh as a dark bike dragged him across the ground. The dark bike skidded to a halt as its rider threw the Faunus forward, the impact with the wall killing him.

 **"** **AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good boy, Nidhogg!"** The Grimm man cackled. Beside him, a Grimm woman with dark green magic, and a scary looking Grimm with red eyes who created evil copies of warriors, continued the massacre.

 **"** **DO NOT BE RECKLESS, DECEIVER. THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, CHAOTICA. YET THE SHADES YOU CREATE, SPECTRE, ARE AN EXCEPTION."** The booming voice made the trio turn.

A large dark figure, covered in white armor, like a dark knight, pulled his blade from a Dragon Faunus.

 **"** **Ah, yes."** Chaotica said, bowing to her king. **"What are our next orders, Lord Juggernaut?"**

 **"** **FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I HAVE BEEN DORMANT."** Juggernaut boomed. **"IT IS TIME THAT WE RISE ONCE MORE, TO ENSURE WE ACCOMPLISH WHAT THAT FOOLISH QUEEN COULD NOT."**

Juggernaut clenched his left gauntlet into a fist.

 **"** **THE EXTINCTION OF THESE HUMAN PARASITES."**

"If you hate humans…." A Lion Faunus coughed. "Why are you attacking US?! Don't you see the difference between our two races!?"

Juggernaut glared deeply into the Faunus's eyes.

 **"** **NO."**

And with that, he cleanly decapitated the Faunus, as the rest of the Grimm forces laid siege to the White Fang base.

A Cheetah Faunus, hiding away, gasped at the sight. There was no way anyone would survive.

 _This isn't happening, Cheelus._ He thought. _He's not real! He's a myth! A legend! I….I have to escape! Wait….what if there's no way out…_

 _NO! I have to try!_

Using his cheetah trait, enhanced speed, Cheelus dashed to the nearest exit. However, just as he leaped outside….

He felt a deep pain near his backside.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Cheelus gasped and coughed as he got back up. He looked behind him and gasped.

Juggernaut, standing at the gateway, dropped the tail he had severed clean off.

Fighting the pain, Cheelus ran from the crumbling White Fang base; now Grimm territory.

Juggernaut heard a bike rev up behind him.

 **"** **HOLD."** Juggernaut held up an armored fist. **"HE WON'T GET FAR, DECEIVER. HE MAY WARN OTHER HUMANS, BUT BY THAT TIME…."**

Behind the mask, Juggernaut's eyes flared a Grimm-like red.

 **"** **HE WILL BE TOO LATE."**


	14. A Dire Warning

Volume 2, Episode 7: A Dire Warning

I couldn't be any prouder.

I am now the leader of my very own team, Team RWBY 2, destined to carry on our parents' legacy.

I'm just having some time to myself in the forests, reflecting on everything that has happened. I beat my rival Sapphire in a tournament and won it, Winifred had faced an Ursa alone and won, Black had gained the trust of the gentlemanly Terra Hillsworth, and Yao has gotten hooked onto this band called The Sirens.

However, there is this one thing.

This Dust guy that killed my teacher? She basically can't die. They say that she is a servant of some sort of ancient Grimm.

Speaking of Grimm, rumors say that they've returned. And I've heard a few Huntsmen and Huntresses, such as these Oren Hallowhart and Azul Sangre guys, have identified a few new types.

There's Ragnarök, which I'm sure is some sort of giant quadruped beast with a snake tail.

There's also Carmilla, some sort of hellhoundish beast. Oren told me that's he managed to slay one of these guys with his Screaming Angel Sword.

Garret Strider also told me that he had faced a Kitsuninja and Tinker on some bike called Kriegpferd.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when some sort of boy falls out of the clearing, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "What's your name?"

He's panting heavily, as if something had been chasing him.

"My…..My name is Cheelus." He gasps. "I….I have to warn you about something…."

"The Grimm have returned?"

"YES! But….they're not….being led….by the witch. They obey….someone called….the Juggernaut."

My eyes go wide.

"Juggernaut?" I ask. "I thought….he was a myth!" I then notice a red spot near Cheelus's backside.

"I may look human, but I….WAS a Faunus. A Cheetah Faunus….before Juggernaut…..cut off my tail…..*gasp* He and his Grimm forces….decimated the White Fang base…..I was the only one…to survive."

"Oh. Well, that explains why you run so fast."

"He wants…*pant*…to exterminate both of our species, Briar! Sorry, Rudolph….Remnant could be facing another war! The only way….we must win….I believe…." Cheelus looks at me with seemingly pleading eyes.

"Is that Humans and Faunus must put aside their differences….to face this threat together!"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You….WE….must fight. But if you can't, then find someone who CAN!"

I nod. "Everything will be alright, Cheelus. I'm the son of Ruby Rose, who vanquished the Grimm Queen Salem years ago. If she can end a war….

Then so can I!"


	15. Blood Torn Apart

Volume 2, Episode 8: Blood Torn Apart

Adrian panted heavily as he got back up. He had found himself stumbling upon some sort of giant Grimm gate. And here he was, fighting none other than the Juggernaut himself, the Grimm of legend.

 **"** **YOU HAVE FIGHT, HUMAN CHILD."** Juggernaut laughed. **"I WILL GIVE YOU THAT. HOWEVER, ONE CANNOT LAST AGAINST ME. LET ALONE MY NEW WEAPON."**

 _New weapon?_ Cotta-Arc thought. _WHAT new weapon?!_

 **"** **SPECTRE. IS HE READY?"**

Ever so silent, the shadowy figure nodded his skull head under his black hood as he floated alongside his king.

 **"** **GOOD. LET HIM FINISH THIS BOY."**

Spectre floated off, with Adrian having fully recovered. Strangely, Juggernaut sheathed his sword, Mortal Slayer, and sat back down on his Grimm throne.

 **"** **YOUR END WILL NOT BE BY MY HANDS,"** Juggernaut said. **"BUT BY THIS AGENT OF VENGEANCE."**

Adrian then noticed something in the dark corridor near him. He readied his dual swords.

The figure emerged, its face Grimm in feature, yet it had the appearance of a grown man who had fought many wars. And he seemed really mad, bearing his teeth.

The figure clenched its black gauntlets into fists, and with a sharp PSHOOM, three purple claws, seemingly dark energy, jutted out of the top part of the gauntlet's knuckles.

"Who…are you?" Adrian asked, unable to help but think that this guy was familiar.

 **"** **I….am….Arkos."** The man said. **"Tell me, what do you know of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos?"**

"I don't know much of Mrs. Nikos, but Jaune is-." Adrian stopped cold. He had realized something.

"No. It can't be…..you're their…..their…."

 **"** **Yes."** Arkos coldly replied. **"Their son."**

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Adrian cried. "Jaune and Pyrrha are both dead! They never had a son!"

 **"** **They WERE to have a son, cousin!"** Arkos roared. **"But Mother died before that time. Thus, I was to be born incomplete. And for that…."**

Arkos took out a picture of the young couple…

 _And crushed it._

 **"** **THEY WERE WEAK AND PATHETIC! MOTHER LET HERSELF DIE FOR NOTHING! IT MADE FATHER WEAK, AND FOR THAT, I DESPISED HIM! LONG HAVE I WAITED THE DAY WHEN FATHER WOULD JOIN HER ONCE AGAIN! WITHOUT MOTHER, I WAS BETTER OFF WITHOUT MY FATHER! AND NOW, FINALLY, FATHER IS DEAD! FOR THAT, DUST HAS MY UNDYING RESPECT!"**

Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"You sound like you wanted to kill him yourself." He said. "Which explains everything."

 **"** **Everything?"**

"Yes. The other day, I found my uncle's shield torn in half! And Pyrrha's statue reduced to nothing but dust! This was all your doing, wasn't it?! I wanted the two of them to be remembered."

"But you don't."

"I hope you are satisfied! Jaune was a hero! Everyone saw him as a friend! And you have disgraced his name! You are NOT the kind of son he would've wanted! And if you ever try to kill his sister-."

 **"** **ENOUGH! I DO NOT FIGHT WITHOUT HONOR! SHADOWY VENGEANCE SEEKS TO REUNITE PEOPLE WITH THEIR DEAD SOULMATES!"**

"HONOR?! You call killing people so that they can be with their dead loved ones HONOR!? I hope that this isn't my cousin that is speaking, but the body in which his soul is trapped within! Listen to reason for just once! This isn't who you are!"

 **"** **WHO I AM?! I NEVER WAS! But worry not. I do not seek the blood of his sister. Yet I will still make Father pay….**

 **IN THE BLOOD OF HIS NEPHEW!"**

The two began to fight, sword against claw. Adrian never thought he would ever get this angry; fury strong enough to meet his cousin's.

"You would have been my hero if you were born! You could have been my brother!"

 **"** **THEN YOU WOULD BE A DISGRACE OF ONE!"**

"Cinder's the one who did this to you! You should be glad she's dead!"

 **"** **FATHER IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE! HE WAS UNWORTHY TO LEAD THE TEAM! AND WEILDING WHAT!? A USELESS PIECE OF JUNK!"**

"Crocea Mors is a piece of junk?! He used it to slay many monsters, just like you!"

 **"** **FATHER WAS THE MONSTER! HE LEFT ME! FOR OVER 20 YEARS I WAS ALONE! ABANDONED BY HIM THEY DAY MOTHER DIED! AND I DIED WITH HER! HE DIDN'T DERSERVE TO LIVE WITHOUT HER! AND I ENSURED DUST TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN!"**

Adrian was stunned, which gave Arkos the upper hand as he slashed Adrian into the wall.

"WHAT?!"

 **"** **It was to please Juggernaut. One less human, one less ranger. Spectre's Shades never cease to fail him. And Dust did not cease to fail ME."**

 **"** **END THIS, ARKOS. FINISH HIM! AVENGE YOUR SUFFERING CAUSED BY YOUR FATHER!"**

 **"** **With my undying pleasure."**

Roaring, Arkos charged and leaped at Adrian…

Only for the boy to grab his bladed gauntlet and break his arm!

 **"** **AAARRRRGGHHH!"**

"YOU!" Adrian roared. "YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU PLANNED FOR MY UNCLE'S DEATH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SUFFERING YOU CAUSED!?"

 **"** **YES! AND IT MADE THEM ALL WEAK! I AM THE ONE BEHIND THIS! I AM HIS TRUE KILLER! I MURDERED MY FATHER IN COLD BLOOD! AND YOU WILL NEVER AVENGE HIM! NEVER!"**

As if possessed by Jaune, Adrian ran towards Arkos and cut off his right arm!

Only for Arkos to instantly regrow his arm and punch his cousin in the chest, making him vomit blood.

 **"** **I AM IMMORTAL! INVINCIBLE! AND I WILL SLICE OFF YOUR RIGHT HAND, STAB YOU IN THE HEART, THEN SNAP YOUR NECK AS YOU APOLOGIZE TO HIS SPIRIT!"**

Arkos retracted two of his blades on the right gauntlet of Shadowy Vengeance, leaving the middle blade to represent an inappropriate gesture.

 **"** **Just as I would kill Father myself."**

He then approached Adrian as he was still coughing, then raised his blade high.

Juggernaut raised his fist high….then slammed it onto the throne.

On cue, Arkos sliced his blade right through….

 _Thin Air…_

 **"** **WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!"**

Arkos spun around, waving his claws like mad.

 **"** **I know you are still here, Adrian! Show yourself! NOW!"**

 _Adrian opened his eyes. Had the blade gone right through him? He looked at himself. He appeared ghostly. He was right here, yet the two Grimm couldn't see him._

 _He then realized this._

 _His Semblance had instinctively activated for the first time, in his hour of dire need._

 _And Adrian's Semblance….was Invisibility._

 _Realizing that he wouldn't remained cloaked forever, Adrian grabbed his twin blades and ran out of the Grimm Castle, Juggernaut's cold gaze following him, and Arkos's roars of fury echoing the castle walls._


	16. Sorrow Of The Son

Volume 3, Episode 1: Sorrow Of The Son

 _"_ _My…..SON?!"_

"Yes, Uncle Jaune." Adrian said, tear falling from his face, to the spirit of Jaune Arc. "He was the one…..behind all this. Your death….Your grave shattered….Everything."

 _"_ _But….I never…..thought of….I'm so sorry, Adrian. You deserved better."_

Both were silent.

 _"_ _I had a nightmare."_ Jaune said. _"Instead of Dust attacking me that day, it was Arkos. He never revealed to me who he was. He grabbed my shield when I blocked, then ripped it in two. I tried to avenge the people who died in the village attack, but he grabbed my sword and crushed it. He then kicked me so hard I vomited blood. We charged at each other, screaming in rage. And then he…."_ Jaune gulped.

 _"_ _He cut off my right hand. I screamed in bloodcurdling pain, then he lifted me up by the neck and then asked if I would sacrifice myself to save those I loved. I coldly replied "Yes", and then he growled. Arkos said I had a wasted life, and then he used the right gauntlet of Shadowy Vengeance to punch my chest, the blades piercing my heart. I fell to my knees, then he grabbed my head. As he began to choke the remaining life out of me, I saw Pyrrha's spirit. I screamed "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" to her as loud as I could. Arkos then said, "Yes. You very much are…Father." Those were the last words I heard, as my unborn son snapped my neck. I fell to the ground as Pyrrha reached out to me. She screamed, "JAUNE! NOOOOO!" Her spirit faded away. As my eyes closed forever, the last thing I heard was Arkos roaring in a victorious rage. I…..I never thought that….that…..THING was real."_

"He is NOT your son, Uncle. He is an abomination. He tried to kill me….But then…." Adrian sighed, as he cloaked part of his body to show.

 _"_ _Invisibility? That's your Semblance?"_

"Yeah. But Arkos is going to keep coming. He won't stop until all memorabilia of you and Pyrrha are gone, until you are both forgotten. He wants to bury you both deep into the past. But I WON'T let that happen! I'll do whatever it takes to stop him! And I won't die."

Adrian then realized something else. "Oh no…."

 _"_ _What is it?"_

"Rudolph told me of these two kids who look just like you and Pyrrha! Arkos is gonna go berserk if he sees them! He'll think they're you in a new body! He'll kill them! I gotta stop him! I have to warn them! I…I gotta go! I'll talk later, Uncle!"

Adrian raced off as the spirit faded away. He had to get to Jake and Pine..

Before it was too late.

…

 _Jaune wasn't the only one with a dream._

 _Arkos was confronting his mother, his fury unbound._

 _"_ _What kind of son are you," Pyrrha's spirit asked. "To take away everything Jaune and I worked so hard to create?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _YOU KILLED ME, MOTHER!"_** _Arkos roared._ _ **"YOU COULD HAVE HAD A FUTURE, AND CINDER STOLE IT AWAY! SINCE THEN, FATHER HAD LEFT ME FOR THE PAST 20 YEARS!"**_

 _"_ _But why?! How could you let him die!? Dust murdered him, and you see no chance to avenge him!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Dust is but a mere Shade, created by Spectre, the second-in-command of Juggernaut. You've seen him rise once more. Shades can be easily controlled by their master…._**

 ** _And Spectre gave me the permission to finally enact my revenge."_**

 _"_ _*Gasp* NO! You were the one who….who….."_

 ** _"_** ** _YOU LOVED HIM! I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT! I SENT HIM BACK TO YOU, MOTHER! I GIVE YOU YOUR MOST DESIRED AND PRIZED POSSESSION, AND WHAT DO YOU SAY TO ME?! WHAT IS THE THANKS I GIVE?!"_**

 _"_ _He is not my property. He didn't deserve to die. I sacrificed myself to stop a great evil, and Jaune was murdered in cold blood!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Then it is YOUR fault he is dead! Father sacrificed himself to also stop a great evil! But how could he? He just couldn't bring himself to vanquish his own son. YOUR own son."_**

 _"_ _My son? MY SON?! You are not worthy of such a title!"_

 _The two began their battle, with Arkos being more skilled than his mother ever was. Spear and shield clashed against fist and claw, with each warrior fighting with such anger._

 ** _"_** ** _I will slash at your heel and burn Father at the stake! I will not hesitate to kill you both again!"_**

 _Mention of Jaune's death only angered the redhead, as she threw metallic objects using her Semblance. Yet her dark offspring sliced them to bits._

 _"_ _Is this Juggernaut a better father then Jaune ever would be?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Did I stop being your son when I killed my father? Was HE your son?!"_**

 _Nikos said nothing._

 _"_ _You're dead to me."_

 _She then charged at Arkos, throwing her spear right at him. Arkos got into a blocking stance…_

 _Only for his mother's weapon to phase through his arms and pierce his black heart!_

…

His red eyes shot open.

Arkos groaned as he got up. His nightmare was over, yet it gave him anger rather than fear.

Examining a nearby mirror, Arkos saw someone else on the other side.

A young man, possibly in his teens. He wore a pair of gauntlets with claws and had green eyes and blonde hair.

His name was Jason Arc-Nikos. What he could have been. What he SHOULD have been.

A single tear was shed from Arkos's eye. He stared at himself; his REAL self. He would live his parent's lives, heroic and courageous. He would live a long, happy life; eventually having a family of his own.

Arkos looked at his own cursed hands. Jason would have everything a Huntsman ever wanted.

Arkos would have…

NONE OF THAT.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

With anger he had not felt in years, Arkos punched the mirror with such force that he broke through the wall it was on, leaving a hole straight through.

 **"** **You took this from me, Mother. You took everything from me, Father. You took him from me; You took MYSELF from me!"**

Arkos donned Shadowy Vengeance and looked at his altar, clearly expressing his hatred for his parents, such as slashed pictures of the two of them, whether alone, together, or with others.

 **"** **And I'm gonna make you pay. No matter what."**

Kicking the door open, Arkos stormed out, ready for his long-awaited revenge.


	17. Much Needed Help

Volume 3, Episode 2: Much Needed Help

"So, what's this about?"

"I….need your help, Rudolph."

Sapphire and I are sitting on the roof of Beacon Academy, overlooking the beautiful night sea, the moon's shattered reflection making the sea shimmer.

"Help? For what?"

Sapphire begins to shed tears from fear.

"I….I was made a leader. Of a team."

"You were! Well, congratulations! That's no reason to be scared of that!"

"It's not why I'm here! I…I'm scared. I have no idea what to do. So much responsibility….I don't think I can take it."

He turns to me, tears in his blue eyes.

"If….if anyone knows anything about being a leader, it's you. You're the one who is ecstatic about leading. Possibly because it's with people you know. So please….Help me, Rudolph Rose. Help me…..Ruby."

?!

He…..He never called me that. Never in his life.

Before I can do anything, Sapphire hugs me. Like a child afraid to leave their parent.

I hug him back.

"It's gonna be okay….brother."

Sapphire chokes on his tears.

"You…..You'll do it?"

"Yes. I can help you. TRAIN you. That's what friends do, right?"

He nods.

I begin to remember a key event in my mother's life. Under the moon, Ruby had her first kiss with Weiss. It was after the war with Salem. And here we are, just like them. Just like Cheelus said. Putting aside our differences, whether races or rivals, to help each other in a great time of need.

"We start tomorrow. Meet me in the sparring rings during lunch. Right now, you'll need rest. Head back to your dorm."

"Y…..Yessir."

The hug is broken up, and we leave the beautiful scene. Sapphire has a lot of work to do. And so do I.

But we can do this.

Together.

Like it's always been.


	18. The Truth

Volume 3, Episode 3: The Truth

*Sigh*

It's another one of THOSE days.

My little brother, Yao, is watching ALL the episodes of that Dragon Boy show back-to-back so that he can get ready for the season finale, Dad's at work, and Mom and Li are doing who-knows-what. Maybe sparring. And me?

If boredom was considered murder, I'd be dead right now.

As I pace the room I'm in, I begin to hear voices in another room nearby. Li and Mom. Are they….arguing about something? I listen closely.

"A THING for him?! He was a total JERK to you, Mom! He abused you, tried to kill you, marked you a traitor and almost killed your loved one, and you say you had a THING for him!?"

"That was in the past. But….I couldn't help but cry when he was dead."

"Well, it's a good thing he took off his stupid mask before he did! If I was facing him, I'd rip it off to get a good look of his stupid face before I'd beat him to death! Face it, Mom. He caused you so much pain, and that son of a b**** deserved to die!"

"LI!"

"I KNOW! But the very thought of him keeps filling me up with such rage! GUH! That IDIOT! What was he ever to you?!"

Huh? Are they talking about that Adam guy again? And what is Li saying? IF she was facing him? I thought she already did and killed him! Something's not right here. Carefully, I sneak towards the entrance to the room they're in.

"He was…my mentor. Like a teacher. A father figure. A-."

"FATHER FIGURE?! My definition of a father figure does NOT betray you and hurt the ones you love!"

"I had no choice when I abandoned him on the train about 20 years ago!"

"You should have killed him when you had the chance. It was nearly too late when you finally came to your senses! I even remember when you told me about your final battle in Atlas!"

Atlas? That city with the barriers and the weird soldiers and the giant robots? What is Li talking about?

"You told me how his face was branded by the SDC!"

S…D…C? The company Aunt Wiess works for?

"You told me how you and Yang went full berserk on him!"

"We did NOT! We simply teamed up on him!"

Wait….what?

"And the part I remember the most…."

Why does Li sound so pissed?

"IS THAT WHEN YOU AND YANG STABBED ADAM WITH THE PIECES OF GAMBOL SHROUD!"

WHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

I basically stumble back and lose my balance, crashing into the wall.

How….But….I thought…..

"Black? Is that you?"

Oh. Right. I must have gasped in loud shock. Mom and Li must have heard me eavesdropping on them.

"Are you alright?!" I hear Mom ask. Ow. Yeah, that's it. I must've hit my head when I stumbled back. When my vision comes to, I see her and Li looking at me.

"I….I thought…." I say to Li when I fully come to and get back up. "I thought you said YOU were the one who killed Adam Taurus."

Li's eyes widen, then she looks at Mom with guilt. She turns back to me.

"Well, yes and no." She says to me. "Yes, I DID say I killed him, but…" She takes a deep breath. "No, I really didn't."

Unable to speak due to the shock I'm in, I turn to my mother.

"It's true." Mom says. "In our final battle, your 'father' threw a broken part of his weapon off a cliff. Distracted and trying to go after it, Adam was stabbed by me and your 'father'. I…" She begins to tear up. "I remember seeing him….stumble to the cliff, blood seeping out of his wounds. He fell off the edge….broke his neck against a rock….and fell into the water. He never came back up."

Small tears in my own eyes, I turn to Li.

"I just…made it all up." My sister says. "To impress you and Yao. So that you would see me as a hero rather than a sister. But….if you find this lie too hurtful and betraying…"

Li readies herself.

"Go ahead and hit me."

She lets Mom stand back and me get up. I can only look her in the eyes right now. I begin to remember all the times we sparred. Out of all five of us in the family….I believe Li was the most violent.

She showed Yao and I no mercy. Gen Break, her gauntlets, almost broke every bone in my body. Her Power Semblance, indicated by her golden hair and red eyes, almost downright killed my brother. Ever since our first spar, we were too scared to fight Li. Afraid that she was deadly serious. That she would kill us for real. Every time we finished sparring, Li left with a proud smirk on her face, Yao and I left with blood and bruises on ours. We thought we wouldn't be able to walk anymore. Every time she told us to hit her, she was ready. When one of us did, she would grab that fist, twist it or seemingly break it, then throw is to the ground, hard. After a spar when I was two, I was crying while Mom was hugging me, wailing through my tears that my Big Sis tried to kill me. Mom said that Li wasn't going easy on me, and that we have to learn to live with pain. That meant I would have to deal with it, no matter what. Mom said that Huntsmen and Huntresses don't hold back because they would die if they do. I told her that Li just wasn't playing fair, and she said that there's no such thing as a fair fight. All the pain and fear my sister put me in every time we sparred scarred and haunted me to this day. But this time….

She seemed ready to take the punishment.

I felt the Faunus part of my blood kick in, anger and hurt flowing into my mind. I felt my right hand slowly begin to clench into a fist as the bracelet on that hand began to transform into Black Sun, my arm cannon.

This could be it. My chance to release the anger that had built up inside me for the past 2 years. The chance to get my revenge.

. . .

"No."

My hand relaxes and the transformation stops, converting back into the bracelet.

I walk up to my sister….and hug her.

"Mom told me to deal with the pain that is dealt to me." I say, fighting back the tears and anger as hard as I can. "Unleashing the Faunus rage you built in me onto you, Li….I might kill you….You basically got yourself ready for death….And I don't want that to come to you yet."

Recovering from the shock, Li hugs me back.

"I…..I just….." Li begins to sob herself. "I just wanted you to be ready. To get stronger. To prepare yourself against the threats I knew you would face. I wanted you to be brave, to be courageous, to be strong. Even if it meant telling you lies. Even if it meant bringing you to the brink of death. You and your brother both."

We let go of the hug.

"And speaking of Yao," Li says. "It's time I tell HIM the truth as well."

And with that, Li heads upstairs, leaving me alone with Mom.

"Yao? There's something I REALLY have to tell you!"

"GAH! Not now, Sis! I'm almost finished with my binge-watching!"

"Ugh! Mom told you too much isn't healthy! Just pause it for at least one second and just LISTEN to me!"

As the argument dies down and the story begins, Mom and I turn to each other.

"There's an old saying I heard your 'father' mention a long time ago before we found out Salem's backstory." Mom told me. "'No More Lies And Half-Truths.' From now on, our family will NEVER hide anything from each other ever again. Do you understand me, Shadow?"

Usually, Mom never calls me by my true birth name unless she's deadly serious. Like now. Luckily, I'm deadly serious as well.

"Yes." I answer, my black eyes staring deep into her yellow ones. "And I will extend that promise. I will hide nothing not only from you, Dad, Li, and my brother, but also from my aunts, cousins, and friends. The truth is the only way we can end this war. And if our enemies say that they can't handle the truth….

Then that's too bad!"


	19. Catching Moments

Volume 3, Episode 4: Catching Moments

Weird. I must be having another one of those dreams again. And I thought my big sister and older brother had crazy dreams. I'm in a snowy forest at night. It's cold, but I don't mind. Especially since my Semblance is basically Ice.

After a few minutes of walking, I see a white figure in front of the shattered moon. There's a red figure walking up behind it. I don't have to yell out to know who they are.

"Hey, Weiss." Mom says. Mother turns around. Maybe I should see how this plays out. This COULD be a memory, after all. "So, it's finally over."

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day." Mother replies. "Who knew you had that power?"

"Yeah." Mom says. "When you and the other two were defeated, I was the only one who could stop Salem. I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"But you did. And I'm proud."

Suddenly, I begin to see memories of everything my parents have been through, from their first meet to the recent events. Then, Mom begins to blush.

"Hey, um, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds weird, but…." Mom begins to hesitate. "Ever since we first met, I felt something inside me. Something like….friendship, I guess?" I can hear her heartbeat. It's fast. She must be extremely nervous. "Well, all my life with you….See, what I'm trying to say is…." Mom takes a deep breath, then says exactly what I think she'll say.

"I Love You."

Mother's eyes widen. Then, after a few snickers, she snickers and begins to laugh.

"Oh, Ruby, you dolt!" Mother laughs. "That's the funniest thing I've ever-!"

Suddenly, Mom interrupts her with a kiss right on the lips.

Then it comes to me. This isn't just A kiss. This is the first kiss they ever had. No wonder Mom was so nervous!

Mother's sapphire eyes widen in pure shock, then close after a few seconds, taking in the kiss. Mother wraps her arms around Mom's waist as Mom lifts up her right leg. After they part, Mom blushes furiously, with Mother in utter shock.

"R….Ruby….You….I….I didn't…."

Mom hugs her.

"Did you really think I was lying?"

"Um, yes?" Mother says, blushing and smiling awkwardly.

Mom giggles. "You're so pretty when you're smiling."

"And YOU'RE so pretty no matter what."

The two hug and cuddle again, kissing once again, chaste just like the first one. As they become red and white silhouettes under the moon, the kiss deepens and I feel the dream begin to end. Before I wake up, I hear both Mom and Mother whisper the exact same words and the exact same time.

"I Love You."

…

Ever since Jaune Arc died, Winifred and I have been trained by our two moms. We'll need the extra training, besides the one at Beacon, if we want to become true legends. But for now, I'm practicing a few moves with Red Reaper and my Fire Semblance out in the snowy night forest. I've just about finished my self-training (I'm usually out here for an hour) and begin to head home. It's getting late, and I plan to get home before 9:00. However, as I take my usual path, I hear voices. Ones I know all too well.

"Well, now that I think about it, this spot IS beautiful."

"Yeah. I still remember that this is where my moms had their first kiss."

Mei? Li? What are they doing here? Unable to help myself, I sneak a bit off-path and peak through some branches. My sister and cousin are at a clear, open spot, with the moon out in front of them, full and shattered.

"Well, MY moms had their first kiss on a beach. Still though, this place is nice." Li smiles.

"Speaking of which…." Mei is hesitant. "There's something that I think I have to tell you."

"Yeah, and I have to tell you something too. Well, every time you're around, I feel my heart beat a little faster than usual. But I know we're family rather than friends."

"Mm hm. I've known you since I was 2. Must be a bond of some kind. Plus, the whole family thing has me worried. Maybe we're in….."

"Maybe. Must've got it from our moms. Because I see much more than power in your eyes, Mei. I see…..beauty."

"I see it in your personality as well. I think I have a thing for tough people…."

What are they talking about? I watch closer as the two stand up, look at each other, then hold hands.

"Are….are you sure about this, Li? What if they find out?"

"We'll let them know when the time is right. Maybe they'll accept it. Plus, we can't be the ONLY ones in a situation like this. It IS the right thing to do, since….we love each other."

"But this is more than cousinly love, let alone sisterly and sibling love?"

"Sometimes, Mei, ANY love…..can be TRUE love."

And then, the white-hooded girl and the black cat girl lean in and….

"?!"

I gasp. I….I don't believe it! Was Black and Yao…..right this whole time?!

Before my very own crimson eyes, Mei Schnee and Li Belladonna…..

 _Are sharing their first kiss with each other…._

As much as I want to, I can't look away. The kiss seems chaste and deep, as the two girls hold each other. The scene is branded into my mind like I had just seen my mom naked (which I NEVER saw and NEVER will!).

"I love you, Mei."

"I love you too, Li. Ever since we first met."

As the two continue their little date night, I rush out of their as fast as I can. They're too lost in their own world to notice me. I gasp for breath as I break into a clearing, as I fall to my knees, traumatized by what I saw. I can't un-see the moment, as it is the only thing I can think about. I grasp both hands together as if I'm praying. But I'm actually making some sort of oath, vow, or promise.

 _Rudolph Rose._ I think sternly to myself. _Whatever you do, you must NEVER speak of what you just saw to ANYONE. Not your mother, not your aunt, not your brother, sister, or any of your cousins! Not even to your friends and future loved ones! This stays with YOU, and ONLY you! Carry this secret to the grave! Do you understand me?!_

"Yes. I understand."

I answer my own thought question and stand back up. I will NEVER let this secret out. It could destroy my entire family. And I must do whatever I can to protect it!

But things between Mei and I will never be the same.


	20. Order And Chaotica

Volume 3, Episode 5: Order and Chaotica

"So, what's this about He Who Never Was?"

"Pretty sure that's someone who doesn't exist."

Jake and Pine were having a few moments to themselves, discussing the new Grimm types that had recently appeared.

"So, this Dust character is a shapeshifter Grimm rather than a Shade?"

"I think so. Plus, I heard that a giant knight attacked Atlas! The giant Grimm man cleanly sliced a Colossus in half! I think he even killed the pilot while doing so!"

"Oh, that HAS to hurt! Was it that Cordo lady?"

"I'm pretty sure she retired or died. You KNOW she's an old lady! The Grimm instantly wiped out the flight squadron! Then it destroyed the barriers with three clean strikes!"

"Then what?" Jake asked. "Did he destroy the city or something?!"

Pine was silent.

"As weird as it sounds, he didn't."

"Huh? Why would someone attack a city just to destroy its defenses?"

"The Grimm, this 'Juggernaut' guy, warned the people that there was a war happening, and that he demonstrated how weak their defense strategy was. He told them if they didn't have a better method of defense by the time he returned, things would get ugly."

"Okay, that's pretty bad." Jake said. "Any other Grimm stuff you heard about?"

 **"** **How about me?"**

The twins were taken by shock as green lightning and fire hit the spots close to them! They had no way to defend themselves without their weapons! The siblings turned to where they heard the voice and saw a white woman with pale red eyes. Jake gasped.

"Oh no…." He whispered. "Is that…..Salem?"

 **"** **That foolish queen? It depends. Could she do THIS?!"**

The black-clothed Grimm woman shot forth more green lightning which the twins dodged.

 **"** **I think not."** The woman said. **"I am Chaotica. The very first, and last, Grimm you will ever see!"**

"W-w-w-w-What do you want from us?"

 **"** **A certain comrade of mine has heard of your existence. He desires your demise, as with the rest of you human worms."**

Chaotica conjured a bow and drew an arrow, tip burning green, right at the twins.

 **"** **MY heart is not so easily swayed."**

Chaotica fired the arrow, but in seconds, a red figure dropped down and fired its own arrow, with both being destroyed upon contact. Upon seeing their savior, brother and sister gasped.

"It's not safe here, kids!" Ruby yelled at them. "Go! Run home! I'll deal with the Grimm!"

As the twins rushed away, Chaotica smiled.

 **"** **The righteous Ruby Rose herself."** She said. **"A pity you will never see your family again. And what of your eye? With one of them already gone, your so-called powers are much weaker. Soon, you will be just like that deceased old woman: completely blind without your other eye. In fact, you won't be even leaving at all."**

Ruby dashed towards Chaotica, who deflected her bow blades with dual blades she summoned. Chaotica launched green fireballs at Ruby, who dodged some with her Speed Semblance. However, some fireballs homed in on her, which eventually hit their mark. Quickly recovering, Ruby used her agility to dodge green lightning strikes, even firing more arrows while flipping in the air. To her surprise, Chaotica caught one of them and snapped it like a twig, then threw a small green light ball with just her finger that hit Ruby in the eye!

"AGH!" Ruby yelled as she fell back. Getting back up, she groaned as she clutched her head.

 **"** **Let's see you draw and fire when completely blind."** Chaotica laughed. Horrified, Ruby saw that Chaotica was right. Even through her remaining eye, she couldn't see a thing! Well, she COULD rely on hearing. But the Grimm was aware of that.

Smiling, Chaotica created multiple copies of herself, each speaking as they all moved in.

 **"** **Over here, Huntress."**

 **"** **Or is it, over HERE?"**

Ruby fired arrow after arrow in random directions, some hitting false copies. By the time her sight finally returned, Ruby saw Chaotica up close and personal…

With the Grimm grabbing her by the neck and sending green electric shocks all across her body!

Being dropped to the ground, Ruby coughed up blood. Would this be….her final stand?

…

As if sensing something, Jake stopped running. Pine stopped after noticing.

"Jake, what are you doing?! Come on, Mrs. Ruby said it wasn't safe!"

Jake didn't listen. He had realized what Ruby was doing. He began to turn around and go back.

"NO, WAIT!" Pine yelled, running after him.

"We can't leave her!" Jake yelled back. "It's too dangerous! Ruby won't stand a chance!"

"But….she said…."

"We have to do SOMETHING! She's way too great to go!"

Jake ran off to help Ruby, with Pine, after a tough choice, decided to help as well.

…

 **"** **How bold of you to do what you believe is right."** Chaotica laughed as Ruby coughed. **"However, all things must come to an end…."**

Chaotica picked Ruby up by the neck and placed a hand on her heart.

 **"** **This is a little something to remember me by. Farewell, dear Rose."**

And with that, Chaotica activated a green beam from her palm that impaled Ruby. The woman screamed as immense pain shot through her. After letting her go and deactivating her Chaos Palm Blade, Chaotica smiled as Ruby fell onto her back and hit the ground. She did not seem to move. One couldn't tell if she was dead or not. Satisfied with her work, Chaotica engulfed herself in green flames as she warped away from the alleyway.

As Jake and Pine got to the scene, both twins gasped. It could bring immense tears to their eyes. However…there was still a chance.

Jake ran over to the body, kneeled down, and put both hands on the heart.

"Pine, hurry! I don't know if she's dying or if she already is!" Jake yelled in desperation. Upon knowing what he would do, Pine's eyes widened.

"But….the last time we did THAT….we almost…..we almost-."

"WE HAVE TO RISK IT!" Jake yelled. "We don't have a choice!" Obeying her older brother, Pine ran over and placed her hands upon Jake's.

"Okay, on three." Jake ordered. "One….Two….THREE!"

The twins concentrated with all their might. They began to glow white, as did the body in contact with them. After a full minute, the glow faded as both kids collapsed onto the body. They seemed too weak to even move. However, their efforts were in no vain.

Ruby Rose opened her eye.


	21. The Cost Of Power

Volume 3, Episode 6: The Cost Of Power

 _4 years ago_

 _"I never thought you two would ever discover your Semblances at such a young age." Jake and Pine's mother said. "To be able to heal even the most fatal of wounds and even revive others!"_

 _"However, your bodies are too young to handle such power." Their father said. The 2-year old kids looked at their parents with confusion._

 _"What do you mean, Daddy?" Pine asked._

 _"Your Semblances are dangerous to use." Their mother said. "When you used it to heal your cuts, you could have died."_

 _"WHAT?!" Jake yelled._

 _"It's true." Their father said. "You said that you DID feel incredibly weaker. Each time you use your Semblances, the risk of death gets bigger and bigger. Use it too much, and it'll completely destroy your bodies."_

 _"Therefore," Their mother seriously said. "You must never, ever, EVER use your Semblances unless absolutely necessary, such as healing or reviving a friend or loved one. Do you understand, you two?"_

 _"Yes, Mommy and Daddy."_

…

Present Day

Ruby groaned as she rubbed her head. Upon seeing the two kids on her, she gasped.

"JAKE! PINE! Nononononononono!"

When she even touched the two, they screamed out in agony. Groaning as they got off, the kids seemed to be in great pain.

"Did….did it work?" Pine moaned.

"I…..don't know…." Jake whined. "OW! MY BODY FEELS LIKE IT'S SUNBURNT! ONLY TEN TIMES WORSE!"

By the time they saw Ruby, they breathed sighs of relief. Ruby herself, however, was a bit angry herself.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" She scolded. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! SHE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

"We….We couldn't leave you…." Jake groaned. He gasped as he fell into Ruby's arms.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked Jake and Pine. "What happened to you?!"

"We…..healed you…." Pine gasped.

Upon hearing this, Ruby went silent.

She hugged the two kids, who winced with pain.

"Thank you. But…how did you do that?"

"It's our Semblance. We can heal even the most fatal of wounds."

"But…every time we use it….it hurts our body….and the chance of us dying increases."

"Our Mom and Dad…told us not to use them unless we absolutely had to."

Ruby smiled.

"Well, maybe it was a good thing you came back. It was the right thing to do." As Ruby got up, she yelled out in pain. Her chest and back were burning. She lifted up her shirt to see what was causing the burn…

And saw two matching scars on her chest and back. Chaotica had kept her word. Ruby would be reminded of the Grimm that almost killed her when she looked at it.

"Kids," Ruby said. "When Rudolph hears about how you saved me, he'll do ANYTHING to repay you. He cares about me more than anyone else. If I died….It would have ruined his life…."

"Well, we can't revive anyone. Which means it's too late for Jaune and Pyrrha to come back. I'm sorry, Mrs. Ruby, but they're gone for good."

"It's okay, kiddies. I've already moved on. But this loss would've been too great to move on from. And you know what? You two would make GREAT Hunters!"

"I know." Jake said. "We plan to be."

As Ruby began to head back home to see her family again, Jake and Pine smiled at the thought of their future as heroes.

But they still had to be careful of their powers.

Who knew how much time they had left now?


	22. Early Memories

Volume 4, Episode 1: Early Memories

 _Today, Mei Schnee was beyond scared._

 _To say the very least, she was downright terrified. The 10-year-old girl hid herself in her silvery white hood, silently sobbing as she heard the painful tears of her own mother, who was now giving birth to Mei's siblings. Her other mother had tried her best to calm her, saying to stay strong for the second White Rose. Or was it the other Ice Flower? Mei was too afraid to remember._

 _She didn't want her laboring mother to die. Surely, the mother beside her was worried as well. Mei began to whisper her prayers to whatever god Remnant had. Without her adorable red mother, she would have less._

 _Less to fight for._

 _Less to care for._

 _Less to live for._

 _Less to lose._

 _And if the rest of her family died….._

 _She would have nothing left._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Her mother gave out one last scream of pain as she used all the energy she had left into one final push._

 _For over about millions of seconds, Mei dared not to breath. She couldn't hear what was happening, but soon the screams started up again. It was like her mom was being murdered, but worse._

 _Mei felt the whole world shrink all around her. When was the last time fear consumed her? She began hallucinating, seeing nothing but darkness for miles and miles._

 _Everything was eerily silent. It seemed that way for what seemed like trillions and trillions of years, until a single word, one that seemed loud and VERY loud, broke the eternal void._

 _"Mei?"_

 _Her silver eyes shot open, tears having crawled their way through the sealed-shut lids._

 _"The doc said the delivery was a smooth and healthy success." Her white mother assured her. "Wanna see your siblings?"_

 _Realizing this meant her red mother was still alive, Mei could only say one thing…._

 _"Yes."_

 _…_

 _When she saw her red mother for what had seemed to be years, the first thing Mei saw was two bundles of joy she was holding. As sharp-witted as both of her parents, Mei immediately knew what it all meant when she saw their sleepy faces._

 _"L…Little brothers…." Mei quietly gasped._

 _"That's right, sweetie." Her mother whispered. "Mommy has two baby boys now."_

 _"They're….they're beautiful…." Her white mother teared up. "Did you already name them?!"_

 _Mei looked at her newborn brothers. One had red hair, the other had white hair._

 _"Well, I already named the red one, since he popped out first." Her red mother giggled. "Rudolph Rose. I'm pretty sure my own mom would've named me that if I was a boy."_

 _"And the white one?"_

 _Mei's red mother smiled._

 _"Well, since I love you and all, I'm having YOU name our little snowball!"_

 _Mei held back a snort._

 _"Well, I'm not calling him THAT." The white mother giggled. "How about….Winifred Schnee? Maybe that could've been my name if I was a cute little boy."_

 _"Then you would be MY cute little boy."_

 _Mothers and Daughter stared at the baby boys with pure joy. Now their family had been truly completed._

 _…_

 _It had been a few weeks afterward. Since then, Ruby and Weiss had found out that parenthood wasn't always easy. Well, they had already known before while caring for their baby girl. But this time, it was DOUBLE the trouble. Which meant they would be tested to their very limits and endurance._

 _"Ewewewewewew, bleyuck! Augh, so gross! Ga, the smell! So diabolical, whew!" Ruby had just disposed of Rudolph's dirty diaper (She didn't even think it was possible to go Number One AND Two at the same time!), and now her crim-son was hungry. He still couldn't chew food properly, and there was no WAY she was basically barfing it back up! However, she couldn't find that stupid bottle, and when she found her wife, she was already bottle-feeding Winifred._

 _"Um, sorry to interrupt, sweetie, but do you know where we keep the other bottle?"_

 _Weiss only sighed._

 _"Sorry, Ruby, but you're gonna have to do it like all mothers do."_

 _After thinking for a while, Ruby gasped._

 _"You mean…..I have to…*gulp*….I have to…" Ruby's face went as red as her namesake. Both like a ruby AND a rose._

 _"Ruby, this is the only bottle we have, and I'm kinda busy using it right now!"_

 _Before she could object more, Ruby noticed her infant Rudolph stirring unhappily in her arms, as if ready to cry._

 _"Okay, Okay! I'll do it!"_

 _Ruby basically rushed off to a private section of the house (basically a room with no one in it at the moment), trying not to use her Speed Semblance, fearing it would scare the baby and make him cry._

 _Finally stopping in her bedroom, Ruby shut the door behind her and pulled all the window blinds down so that no one would peep in. Then, she prayed with all her might that Mei wouldn't walk in._

Okay, Ruby. _She thought, still unbelievably nervous and shy._ It's alright. You can do this. He's not gonna remember. He's only just a baby. Your own mom did this before. This isn't gonna kill you. Okay, on three. One….Two….

 _Ruby took a deep breath as she pulled down a section off her shirt and bra, closing her eyes from the intense embarrassment. She then felt the baby's lips on her nipple. They felt cold at first. She felt both nipples get extremely tense as her little infant began sucking her breast, wanting her milk._

It's okay. Deep breaths.

In….

Out….

In….

Out….

There you go. Just like that.

 _However, as the sucking got a little harder, Ruby gasped as her breaths became slightly faster._

Oh no, just like when I had sex with Weiss! And it was only passionate! Oh man, whatever's coming out, I can't hold it in!

 _Ruby held back a scream as she felt herself lactate into her baby's mouth. Unfortunately, she felt herself lactate in the other nipple as well. Ruby tried not to whimper as she saw the wet spot on her unattended breast get bigger and bigger._

 _Turning her attention to the happily sucking baby, Ruby smiled._

Hey, maybe breastfeeding isn't so bad. _Ruby thought as she cradled her baby._ I could get used to-.

 _"OW!" Ruby screamed as she felt Rudolph's baby teeth bite down hard on her nipple. "OWIE! STOP IT! THAT HURTS!"_

 _When he couldn't feel any more milk, Rudolph let go._

 _"Oh, don't worry, my sweet little baby." Ruby cooed. "Mommy will get you more. Here."_

 _She pulled down the rest of her shirt and took off her bra. She then let Rudolph suck on her other breast._

 _"Ahhhhhh…" Ruby sighed. "Wow, this feels so good. I can't believe I was so nervous! Well, it IS my first time. Sis should totally do this to her newborn kids if she gets some! I bet she's got PLENTY of milk due to what I've seen! Maybe she did it to Li when she was an infant."_

 _"Hey, you okay, Mom? I heard you yelling earlier."_

 _"EEK! MEI, DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!" Ruby yelped, startled by her daughter's voice._

 _"Relax, Mom! I wasn't gonna enter or something! For all I know, you could be completely naked! And that's the last thing I wanna see!"_

 _As she heard Mei go downstairs, Ruby sighed. Well, she WAS topless._

 _By now, Rudolph had let go, having drunk all of his mommy's milk._

 _"Welp, that's all Mommy has." Ruby giggled. "Now she's gotta change. She may have accidently squirted a little too much. Hee-Hee!"_

 _As she went over to her closet, Ruby glanced back at Rudolph. Growing nervous again, Ruby went back and turned Rudolph around so he wasn't looking. Breathing a sigh of relief that she managed to get through this, Ruby put on a new bra before pulling her shirt back up._

 _"Okay, sweetie. Up we go!" Ruby giggled as she lifted her little boy. "Oof! Oh man, you're getting heavy!"_

 _Opening the blinds back up, Ruby left the room before stopping, getting an idea._

 _"Hey, sweetie. Wanna see something cool?"_

 _Rudolph babbled in agreement._

 _"Okay! Hold on tight! One, Two, Three!"_

 _Ruby took off in her Speed Semblance, holding Rudolph so he wouldn't fall. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ruby and Rudolph were both laughing._

 _"That was fun! Wanna go again!"_

 _Rudolph giggled and mocked his mom's laughter._

 _"Okay, here we go! WHEEEEE!"_

 _The red streak zoomed up and down the stairs before moving outside, with both mother and son squealing with excitement. Weiss, watching the parent-child bond, only smiled._

Some things may change time and time again, _She thought, watching Ruby play with her son._ But you will always be my cute little dolt, Ruby Rose.


	23. Hybrid Hijinks

Volume 4, Episode 2: Hybrid Hijinks

 _7-year-old Li Belladonna had just heard the last of her mother's painful screams. By now, she and her yellow father figure were with her black mother, staring in awe at the black and yellow boys that would be Li's brothers._

 _"This one has cat ears….just like me." Li gasped, looking at the boy with black hair._

 _"I named him Shadow Belladonna." Her mother smiled. "He was the first one to be born."_

 _"Well, I heard Yang call you Blacky the other day." Li smiled. "Maybe Black will be a good nickname. But what about the other one?"_

 _Yang lifted up the boy with yellow hair and immediately noticed something furry and long drop down._

 _"Oh! Aw, how cute!" Yang cooed. "He's got a little yellow monkey tail!"_

 _"Sunshine, he's MY kid, not Sun's. And I named him Solar Xiao Long. He looks just like you, after all."_

 _"Well, I don't have a cat's tail." Yang then sighed. "But I REALLY wanted to name this kid myself."_

 _"Oh. Sorry. Well, you CAN give him a nickname if you wanna."_

 _"OKAY! How about….AH! I got it! Yao Xiao Long! You like that?"_

 _The tailed baby was silent._

 _"Yang, he was born literally ten minutes ago." Li sighed. "He's not gonna answer you."_

 _"I don't care. In fact, I LOVE it. And I'll love these boys just as I love you and your mom."_

 _Li noticed Black give out a little purr._

 _"Just like how I came into this world." Li smiled. "Shadow, Solar, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."_

 _…_

 _Yang stepped out of the bathroom, holding an infant Yao in her arms._

 _"Sorry about the noise, Blakey." She smiled. "I was just breastfeeding my little dragon here."_

 _"Breastfeeding?!" Blake sighed. "You sounded like you were having sex in there!"_

 _"What? I like it when I get the milk sucked out of my ti-."_

 _"Seriously, I love you and all, Sunshine, but you can't just yell profanity when our kids are present!" Blake interrupted. "And if you ever scream 'YES! YES! OH YES! HARDER! HARDER! MORE! HARDER! OH YEEAAAAHHHH!' while breastfeeding Black or Yao again, you're using the bottle from now on. Got it?"_

 _"Okay, okay, fine." Yang sighed. "By the way, I am SO sorry for putting you through all of this. Giving birth must have hurt. REALLY hurt. A lot. Should've told you this after Li was born."_

 _"Well, it DID hurt." Blake sighed, looking at her scar. "More than anything I could ever have imagined. I bet it hurt more then when HE cut your arm off. Well, physically to you. Those tears almost came back when I gave birth. I'm just….glad I made it through. You have NO idea how scared I was. I thought I was gonna die!"_

 _"Well, I think I do." Yang sighed. "If you died, I would have...nothing. Sure, I would have friends and family, but no wife. That loss would hit me the hardest."_

 _"Don't worry." Blake smiled, cupping her blonde beauty's check. "I won't let this loss happen so soon."_

 _Allowing Yang to put Yao down, Blake pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. It tasted like honey. As always._

 _Unbeknownst to the lovebirds, Li had walked in and accidently saw them kissing. The Human-Faunus hybrid blushed as she slowly backed away._

 _"Um, okay….I guess I'll just…..leave you guys to it then?"_

 _As she slammed the door behind her, Li panted._

Man, was THAT embarrassing! _She thought. However, ever since she first met her cousin, Mei…._

 _She couldn't help but feel like the feeling of a kiss would get to her sooner then she thought._

 _…_

 _Yang couldn't help herself when she entered the boys' room. She went over to Yao's crib. Gently, she picked up the baby, who opened his yellow eyes. Yang gasped when she saw how beautiful her son's eyes were._

 _"Y…You're just like Dad…" She whispered under her breath. "And you're just like me. I can sense my fighting spirit within you. BURNING within you. You….You just might be the strongest Huntsman Remnant has ever seen."_

 _"YAH!" Yao giggled as he playfully kicked his mother._

 _"Ow. Heh, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Yang said. "Well, I hope you make me proud one day."_

 _As she walked away, Yang was only halfway out of the room when he heard Yao speak his first word._

 _"Da?"_

 _Yang gasped and whirled around. The boys were looking at her._

 _"W….What….did you just say…?"_

 _"Da-da?" Black repeated his brother's words._

 _Yang was brought to tears of joy as she rushed back. She picked the two of them up._

 _"I….I'm not Yang to you…." She realized. "I….I'm your dad! I'm your father! N….No one's ever called me that before! Li never called me a daddy! I….I'm a daddy! I'M A DADDY!"_

 _Yang basically began crying as her sons giggled and laughed._

 _She just couldn't be any more prouder._


	24. Way Of The Dragon

Volume 4, Episode 3: Way Of The Dragon

 _The figure slammed into one of the massive rocks in the Land of Darkness. His yellow Aura flickered for a while as he groaned, getting back up._

 _Holding his shoulder, 16-year-old Yao Xiao Long panted heavily. He faced the dark figure that was had been battling._

 ** _"Haven't you realized by now, Solar Xiao Long?"_** _The dark figure said. **"The Age of the Hunters is over!"**_

 _"What? It is?" Yao groaned. "Aw man, and I was just beginning to have some fun!"_

 ** _"Cocky as always. Just like your father. I will send them all to the place YOU will be sent to, hybrid!"_**

 _"Nah. That place is boring! Let's just fight instead!"_

 _The two strong warriors clashed yet again, with all going white when fists collided._

 _…_

 _It had been a day after Yao and Black's fourth birthday. The blonde boy was snoring like mad in his bed, having been knocked out entirely. His bed sheets were a mess as he was sprawled out in all directions._

 _A little dog trotted in, having sniffed that Black had already gotten up. Upon noticing Yao, Zwei tilted his head. Walking up to the dangling yellow furry rope, Zwei sniffed the tail before mischievously giving it a little CHOMP._

 _Yao's eyes shot open like a kid's on Christmas._

 _…_

 _Yang had just gotten out of the shower and was drying herself off. She couldn't help but look at her toweled cleavage in the mirror as she brushed her hair._

 _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"_

 _The boy's scream basically ran all throughout the house. Yang giggled, knowing her blonde son's nickname had its advantages._

 _"Good boy, Zwei." She chuckled as she began redressing herself._

 _…_

 _"Augh! What the heck, Zwei?!" I groaned as I held my tail. Fortunately, the dog hadn't bitten too hard. It was a routine for getting me up if I was being a no-show._

 _"That's like, I dunno, the FOURTH time this week!" I said as I got up. Sighing, I got dressed and headed out. This was gonna be a long day._

 _…_

 _Black and I were out training in the yard. If we wanted to be great Huntsmen, we would need to see which weapon we were good at._

 _Black got off to a good start, as he became comfortable with an arm cannon._

 _But me?_

 _No. Such. Luck._

 _For starters, I hit myself in the head with a pair of nun-chucks._

 _Then, I accidently tripped while wielding a staff._

 _I tried my luck with twin swords…._

 _Only to throw them upwards. I dodged the first one, but the second one?_

 _Well, let's just say I was **THIS** close to having my tail cut off._

 _Let's see, what others were there?_

 _Oh yeah._

 _Poking myself in the chin with sais…_

 _Aiming a cannon the wrong way…_

 _A hammer being way too big for me…_

 _Having trouble aiming a bow…_

 _I tried my luck with a cudgel, and I seemed to get the hang of it…_

 _Only to hit myself in the crotch with it._

 _Then there was tripping during a shield bash charge,_

 _Letting go of a throwing projectile too early,_

 _Getting a scythe stuck in the ground,_

 _Firing the bullets on gauntlets too early (Plus they hurt my hands),_

 _Almost cutting myself with a single sword,_

 _Throwing a spear when meaning for a stab attack,_

 _Throwing a mace during a spin attack,_

 _And then there were a bunch of other humiliating painful moments I didn't need to mention._

 _Basically, by the end of weapon testing, I was in immense pain all over my body. I was also worried about how my parents and aunts would think about this._

 _What good of a Huntsman am I…_

 _If I'm absolutely TERRBILE at wielding a weapon?!_

 _…_

 _I sigh as I flop onto me bed. Zwei is with me, wondering what the heck is going on._

 _"What am I gonna do, Zwei?" I ask, needing someone to talk to. "No matter what weapon I wield, I'm horrible at it! I can't even wield a sword without cutting myself! How am I gonna be a Huntsmen at this rate?"_

 _I take a look around, needing an answer. Then, I catch a glimpse of a Dragon Boy poster. It shows the series' protagonist, a monkey-tailed boy with dragon wings, Tanton, doing several martial arts poses. A punch, a double palm strike, and an upward kick. As I look at it, something clicks._

 _I begin to smile._

 _"Ruff?"_

 _"Don't answer that, boy." I smile. "I think I've got an idea."_

 _…_

 _I began my training within the forests just near my home. To start off, I mimicked the moves Tanton pulled off. My scroll was just nearby, playing the playlist I had about all of Tanton's fighting moves. Only Zwei was witness, deciding to tag along. After getting the hang of a few moves, I moved on to more advanced combos and attacks. Plus, the agility I inherited from my Faunus blood really paid off!_

 _I spent the next couple of weeks training in secret, basically doing it all afternoon. I leaped from tree to tree, tested my might by punching boulders, and eventually became strong enough to kick an entire board of wood in two! Man, I felt like I was hitting the gym and weights! Well, I guess becoming a martial artist was a GREAT weapon substitute if weaponry failed._

 _As I got ready to head home for the night, I used my scroll to read my current Aura level. Since that was the only non-weapon fighting ability Hunters had, I had to focus on improving it._

 _WOW! Only 50 percent?! Man, I'm getting stronger than I thought! Wait until Dad heard of this!_

 _Despite my desire, I had to keep this a secret until just the right time. My parents and aunts were a little disappointed when they learned I couldn't wield a weapon, no matter how hard I trained._

 _Boy, they'll be in a big surprise when I show them what I've got!_

…

I sigh, reflecting on the past. I've been in self-training for the past 2 years. Hmm, maybe Ren could teach me how to use Aura for combat techniques….

Nah, he'd never understand how martial arts work.

Zwei is with me back in the forest again. I figured I'd resume training, since I unlocked my Light Semblance.

I begin training per usual, but this time I added a little something extra.

Calming my mind, I activated my Semblance, my hair standing on edge. I was basically glowing yellow as well. Even better, Tanton now had the ability to go Super Senshi, so maybe HE could show me a thing or two!

First off, I tried testing the projectiles I figured out that night. Light Orbs, check. Self-Illumination, check. Solar Sphere, check!

Let's see, what else was there?

Seeing the video, I saw Tanton firing a blue beam of energy from the palms of his hands. A light goes off in my head.

I begin to copy the same charging up gesture Tanton did, charging my Ki, or Aura, or whatever Tanton used as energy.

"Ka-."

Before I can even say the attack name, a yellow energy sphere erupts into my palms!

Nice! I don't even have to say the attack name for it to work! Man, anime is crazy like that!

I test how strong my new attack is by firing it into the sky.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

I trust my hands forward, and the beam shot off out off sight. It was only a few seconds before it died down.

Next, I tried that teleport/fast movement thing Tanton did. I put two fingers to my forehead and thought of a location not far from here. Possibly the forest entrance.

The next thing I know, I see a bright flash of light all around me and hear a loud FWISH! When my sight comes to, I see that I'm already at the entrance!

I try it again, this time warping right back to my usual training spot.

Alright, Master Tanton, what else have you got for me?

I see the fiction kid harness his Ki and….

He leaps into the air….

And begins to actually FLY!

Wow! Since when could he do that!?

Well, it may sound crazy, but….

I guess I should give it a go.

I head to a nearby cliff. There's water at the bottom, so my fall will be broken. Taking a deep breath, I take a few steps back, then I take a running start.

When Zwei realizes what I'm about to do, he's too late.

I leap off the cliff, and then….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I immediately begin to fall all the way down the cliff, screaming until I hit the water.

Barking, Zwei runs up to the cliff and looks down. Apparently, whoever fell isn't coming back up to resurface. The dog lowers his ears before whining in sadness.

Suddenly, Zwei yelps as a yellow streak zooms up the cliffside!

When I come to, I find that I'm very much alive….and actually flying! Wow! This Semblance rocks!

"WO-HOO!" I whoop as I begin zipping around the sky. To Zwei, I'm basically a bright golden comet. I can even look right at the evening sun without getting blinded! Man, did I EVER have a fear of heights before?!

After a few minutes, I drop to the ground. Deactivating my Semblance, my hair sagging down, I check my scroll to see just how strong I've gotten. The numbers begin to rise by the tens.

"WOW! 100 Percent! Yes! Awesome! I knew I could do it!" I yell in success.

My victory celebration is cut short when I hear the rising counting beeps continue! Huh? That's weird. I look at my scroll….and gasp.

The numbers are going far beyond 100! I…I don't believe it! No Aura's ever gone THAT high before!

"Impossible…." I whisper. "125…..150…175…"

I scream as the scroll blows up in my face! After I get back up after being knocked down, I rush over to my scroll. Luckily, it hasn't been blown to bits. Looks like it only blew a fuse. Through the sparks, I can see the words: "ERROR! AURA UNREADABLE!" flash on the screen.

Oh man…..How strong did I get?

Suddenly, I feel a strange…..thing rush over me. Like one of my senses. The tingly feeling remains as I look at myself.

"My Aura….is 200 percent." I say. "Wait. How do I know this? Can I…"

I gasp. No way! I can SENSE Aura! I don't need a scroll to read it for me!

But still, no Huntsman or Huntress has ever had an Aura THIS strong before. Could this mean….I'm the strongest Huntsman EVER?!

Questions racing through my mind, I snatch my semi-broken scroll and race home, with Zwei running beside me. Since I couldn't use a weapon, I had decided to get stronger and train my body to its very limit.

Have I gotten…..TOO strong?!


	25. He Who Never Was

Volume 4, Episode 4: He Who Never Was

 _There was a boy._

 _A boy who had a mother and a father. A boy living in the future. What was to happen._

 _His father was a leader of a great team, his beloved as his teammate._

 _In the astral-like future, the mother had a black silhouette, the father had a white one, and the son had one of yellow. They lived a peaceful life, as they were to live one as well._

 _However, one night, there was tragedy. The mother had vanished, never to be seen again. Both realized far too late…_

 _That the mother was dead._

 _Heartbroken, as if unable to live without her, the father, in tears, ran off. The son tried desperately to call him to come back, but all was yet to be spoken, as astral beings made no sound._

 _In his immense grief, the father had abandoned the only thing he could ever remember his wife by. How saddened he was to not realize that._

 _In grief of his own, the son's heart became bitter and angry, the yellow silhouette being devoured by a purple one as he screamed in agony and anger. His mother's death had caused his father's exile. For more than 20 years, the son grew and matured, hatred burning brighter and brighter as he was on his own. Within the past, the son saw his father accompany what was left of his friends. Trekking to another training academy, fighting to what was almost his last breath, and traveling to another town and attempting to enter a base by force. And such anger his father had in his heart. The son was like his own personal demon._

 _The son swore a fiery oath of vengeance, as he grew more and more sickened the more and more alive his father remained._

 _I swear, on the grave of my unborn body, I will hunt you down, Father, and make you draw your last breath. Many will mourn you, but know this:_

 _You brought this fate upon yourself._

 _…_

 _He awoke to the sound of his own breathing. Memories were still fresh within his mind. He saw a man with a robotic eye activate something, and the tube containing him emptied and opened._

 _He stepped out and looked at himself. He was a fully-grown man, with skin pale-white. Looking at his reflection, his face was also white, with eyes red as blood. Scars were on his body, indicating his tortured astral past. He looked at the man who had seemingly "created" him._

 _"Yes, YES! The ultimate, perfect, Grimm!" The man cackled. "Finally, their days are numbered!"_

 ** _"Who are you?"_** _He asked._

 _"Oh! You can speak! Well then, my name is Dr. Merlot. Your creator. Now, what to name you?"_

 ** _"Arkos."_** _He said._

 _"Yes, perfect! Now, to explain everything!"_

 _As Merlot spoke, Arkos wandered the room, gearing up with whatever he could find. Gauntlets, breastplate, cape, helmet. He indeed looked dangerous._

 _"More than 20 years ago," The old madman said. "A group of eight KIDS destroyed all of my life's work! So far, only one of them has died! But still not enough!"_

 _Arkos looked at the monitor. It showed eight faces, one of them faded away. He scowled at the blonde boy. There was no doubting it was HIM._

 _"You will make the remaining pay with their lives! Make sure none of them survive!"_

 _Walking up behind the doctor, Arkos held out a fist._

 _"Finally, then finally, sweet revenge will be MINE!"_

 _PSHOOM!_

 _Dr. Merlot went wide with shock as three purple plasma claws penetrated his heart!_

 _PSSSSHIT!_

 _Arkos, staring through his purple-visor on his helmet, stepped aside as he let the withered man fall to his back._

 _"No…." Dr. Merlot gasped. "Why….How….I….I made you! I created you?! How could you betray me like this!?"_

 ** _"You created nothing."_** _Arkos snarled, the voice modulator making him sound more menacing. **"I have revenge plans of my own. You believe that you have created the world's most strongest, most powerful Grimm."**_

 _He lifted an armored foot._

 ** _"You succeeded."_**

 _CRUNCH!  
Arkos stomped down on the mad doctor's head, crushing it._

 _With Dr. Merlot finally dead, Arkos turned to what the madman had done. He activated all 6 plasma claws on Shadowy Vengeance. Even if they were sentient, everything would receive no mercy._

 _…_

 _The night was silent as shadows casted itself in an enclosed hidden area._

 _Clawed burns slashed their way into the rocks, and with a loud yell, Arkos kicked the way down. Behind him lied nothing but ruins of what once was a madman's secret laboratory. Cape blowing against the wind, Arkos stormed off into the dark stormy night._

 _Arc was here somewhere in this world._

 _He would not stop until the last breath was drawn._

 _…_

 _Arkos's travels took him to what appeared to be a castle of some kind. As he went within its walls, he heard a rough thug voice call out to him._

 ** _"What business do you have here?"_**

 _Arkos turned to see a humanoid Grimm biker twirling his chains while leaning against the wall._

 ** _"If you're a Hunter, then congratulations. You just found Hell."_**

 _Arkos took off his helmet, revealing his Grimm face._

 ** _"Huh. You're one of us. Name's Deceiver. What're you doing here?"_**

 _Arkos pulled out a scavenged picture of a boy wielding a sword and shield._

 ** _"Do you or anyone here know of this man?"_**

 ** _"Oh yeah. I think Juggernaut's known of him. Although I can't quite remember What's-his-face. What was it again, John….something?"_**

 ** _"This Juggernaut you speak of? Where is he?"_**

 ** _"He's the king. Usually in the throne room. Allow me to take you there."_**

 _Arkos was escorted deeper into the castle until he reached the throne room. There lied in wait a massive Grimm knight, sword by his side._

 ** _"WHAT BRINGS YOU TO ME?"_** _Juggernaut boomed. **"STATE YOUR BUSINESS."**_

 ** _"Do you know of this man?"_** _Arkos demanded, holding the portrait of the boy._

 ** _"JAUNE ARC."_** _Juggernaut replied. **"WHY DO YOU SEEK THIS KNOWLEDGE?"**_

 ** _"He has done something unforgivable."_** _Arkos replied. **"After letting my mother die, I can barely be able to call him Father anymore."**_

 ** _"THUS, YOU COME TO ME FOR ASSISTANCE?"_**

 ** _"No. I can be of assistance to YOU."_**

 ** _"SHOW ME THEN."_**

 _With a wave of his hand, Juggernaut ordered the reaper next to him, Spectre, to summon a Shade of Jaune. Eerily silent, the Shade rushed towards Arkos…._

 _Only for the man to slash the Shade to bits in a single slice._

 ** _"Now then,"_** _Arkos said. **"I come to make a deal. I am an unstoppable killing machine. Deceiver has told me of your hatred for humans. Father is one of them. I could prove useful in your army. However, I will only join you forces…."**_

 _Arkos's eyes burned with hatred._

 ** _"Provided you KILL Jaune Arc."_**

 ** _"CONSIDER IT A DEAL."_**

 _Arkos then left the throne room, waiting for the deed to be done. But if the army didn't kill Jaune, Arkos would do the task himself._

 _…_

 _Jaune Arc screamed in pain as he was punched hard in the face. His sword had broken into pieces and his shield was covered in blood. Arkos, having not revealed his name, grabbed Jaune by the neck and lifted him up._

 ** _"Tell me, Huntsman."_** _Arkos snarled. **"Would you sacrifice yourself to save your friends, family, loved ones, everyone you ever cared about?"**_

 _All Jaune could sputter out was a cold, angered "Y….Yes…."_

 ** _"Then it will be in vain."_**

 _Arkos activated his claws and prepared for the killing blow._

 ** _"Goodbye….Father."_**

 _Before Jaune could react, he felt the claws pierce through his heart. Tears of sadness filled up his dying eyes._

 _Arkos then gave his father's neck a sickening SNAP, then threw the leader of JNPR into a burning house. As purple flames engulfed him, Arkos shed his disguise to reveal Dust, a shapeshifter Grimm, smirking with her crimson eyes glowing._

 ** _"One less ranger."_**

 _As Jaune's screams of grief and pain filled the burning air, Dust walked away as the village burned. Tears filled Jaune's eyes as he saw the fires all around him. This was it. He would never see Ruby, Nora, Ren, ANYONE ever again._

 _"I'm…..sorry…!" Jaune Arc coughed as he thought of everyone he had ever known, mostly Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. "I'm….so…..sorry…."_

 _The last thing Jaune ever saw before all turned black was the fires swallowing him whole._

 _Out of all the fires, the one he perished in burned the brightest. The deed had finally been done._

 _Juggernaut was sure to have a powerful soldier at the ready from this point forward._

 _…_

 _"Did you hear that?" One of the Huntsmen said, lowering the scroll from his head._

 _"Something wrong?" The second man said._

 _"I got a message from Nora and Ren." The first Huntsmen said. "The leader of Team JNPR was last seen battling some sort of unknown man in a burning village and….WHAT?!" The second and third Huntsmen were confused._

 _The first Huntsmen gasped. He was stammering as he told his teammates the horrible news._

 _"JAUNE ARC IS DEAD!"_

 _The two others gasped._

 _"Impossible!"_

 _"That means there's only half of Team JNPR remaining and without a leader!"_

 _"But how?! He should've beaten the man easily! He's had much experience in combat!"_

 _Overhearing the conversation, two kids accompanying the trio on a mission, twins Jake and Pine, looked at each other in boredom._

 _"Well, I guess we're pretty lucky, aren't we?" Pine said as the trio rushed to them. "It's a good thing we ignored our parent's request to head into town and run errands for them."_

 _Jake scoffed._

 _"Now I'll NEVER get to be Jaune's apprentice!"_

 _Pine gasped as the Huntsmen reached them._

 _"Jake, you know if Jaune has any family, don't you?" The second Huntsmen asked._

 _"Oh, yeah, I wonder if they got burned alive too." Jake munched on an apple. "Huh, not that it matters."_

 _"How about you, Pine?"_

 _"Let's see. I think I recall that he had six sisters, a mother, and a father." After a while, Pine realized something._

 _"Wait." She said. "I think Mom told me that one of his sisters married another woman and had a son, though. Oh well, I couldn't care any less."_

 _"What do you mean, you don't care about a hero's death?!"_

 _"They're just kids! They wouldn't understand!"_

 _As the Huntsmen began bickering amongst one another, Jake looked up at the sky, and smirked._

 _Maybe SOMEONE out there would begin to honor Jaune. Maybe even pick up where he left off and do what he could not._

 _Well, this would be interesting._

 _…_

 _Dust returned to the Land of Darkness, where Arkos awaited her._

 ** _"Is it done?"_** _He asked._

 ** _"Yes."_** _Dust replied. **"I made it look like he died in one of the fires. They'll believe he sacrificed himself or died for nothing. But if they DO believe he was murdered, I've already pinned the blame."**_

 ** _"You'll make them think this Ruby girl did it. Not everyone will believe that."_**

 ** _"True. They'll know it was a fake. Spectre has sent a Shade copy of myself to trick them into thinking they avenged him. Once the copy 'dies', of course. But then again, we all know who his TRUE murderer is."_**

 ** _"Finally. Father has been reunited with Mother. As he should be. From this point forward, I am know under your king's service. However, it won't be long until the humans realize their sworn enemy has returned. They will find out too late that, all along, Jaune Arc wasn't a victim of murder."_**

 ** _"Then what will they see him as?"_**

 _Arkos smiled under his helmet._

 ** _"A casualty of war."_**

 _And speaking of wars, one had already just begun._

 _Mankind just didn't realize it._


	26. A Better Breed

Volume 4, Episode 5: A Better Breed

"Haaaahhhh….This feels so good, Blacky. Go on, lap up all my milk. Hee-hee…"

"Puuurrr….."

Yang felt as if she was in heaven. She was spending some private time with her wife (again). Both were completely exposed and under the soft blankets in their bed (YET again). And Yang absolutely loved it when her adorable little kitten allowed her to breastfeed her. Plus, her lips felt so soft, even on her nipple.

"Don't worry, baby." Yang cooed. "We're only going softcore tonight. We don't want the kiddies to hear us now, don't we?"

Blake was too busy sucking to answer, so all she gave out was a soft purr. Yang giggled.

By the time the milk had run out on the breast, Blake switched to the other one, which plunged her busty wife into pure pleasure.

"Ooooo….I feel so good right now…."

"Mmmmmm….."

"Yeah, delicious, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm."

After what seemed to be a long time, with Yang trying her hardest not too lactate to hard and scream, the milk had run out. Blake pulled back with a satisfying smack, but not before teasing her wife with a gentle bite on the nipple.

"Ah! Ow, kitty, that hurt!"

"I was only teasing you, honey-bun." Blake seduced. "And speaking of honey…"

Gasping in excitement, knowing what would happen next, Yang puckered up.

In an instant, she felt soft warm lips upon her own. Both girls giggled and moaned into their kiss. Although, Yang's pervert-like behavior got the best of her as she snuck down and gently squeezed the kitty's backside.

"MMPH?!"

Recoiling at the cold touch of the metal arm, Blake broke the kiss.

"Sorry. You don't have a cute little kitty tail. Otherwise I would've gently stroked it."

"I prefer the touch of your other arm. No offense."

Purring loudly, Blake buried her face in Yang's cleavage, nuzzling the giant sacs.

"Aww, are they a bunch of soft little pillows for you?"

"Your boobies very much could be. Plus, your whole body is busty and chubby. And I love it."

Yang could only sigh in pleasure. Once her beloved had finished, Yang quickly flipped the two of them over.

"WOAH! OOF!"

With Blake now at the bottom, she gasped when she saw how beautiful Yang's face and hair was. Plus, when looking back enough, she could clearly get a good view of her plump rear.

"I bet they're soft as your precious teats."

"Why don't you knead them and find out?"

Yang pressed her honey lips against Blake's, the girls loving how the other's lips tasted. Yang moaned even more when she felt fingernails gently poke her lower mounds. The two kissed until they almost couldn't breathe. Once they managed to get enough oxygen, they turned to each other.

"You know what else I love about you, Blakey?"

"I have no idea. What is it, Sunshine?"

Without warning, Yang lunged at Blake and began burying her face into Blake's belly, making motorboat noises as she nuzzled it.

"EEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YANG, STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!"

"BLBLBLBLBLBLBL! Oh, your beautiful voice! It's like a signing angel! I love it! Aww, you wanna belly rub, kitty! Here you go! Gitchy gitchy goo! Gitchy gitchy goo!"

"EHEHEHEHEHE! STOP! TOO TICLKISH! NOOOOO, CUT IT OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I MEAN IT! GAHAHAHAHAHA! I SAID, STOP!"

In the midst of her squealing laughter, Blake accidently slapped her blonde beauty across the cheek, making her reel back in pain.

"OW!"

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I told you to stop it!"

"Oh, you want it rough, huh?" Yang smiled evilly.

Blake gasped in horror.

"Yang, no! You said we wouldn't go hard-!"

Blake was interrupted as Yang crashed her lips against the Faunus's. Blake's moans turned into soft mewls as she and Yang hugged each other. Eventually they kissed for so long, they felt tired when they let go.

Yang pulled Blake close to her breasts so that she could rest against them and use them as two big soft pillows.

"Hee-hee. Goodnight, my little cute kitty. I love you."

"Goodnight, my big strong dragon. I love you too. Puuurrrrrr…"

Hidden well under the covers, the two lovebirds and wives fell asleep in each other's embrace.

…

Black was just lounging around the next day when he saw a red dot appear on the ground. Without even getting up to examine the strange dot, he looked at the source.

"Nice try, Yao!" Black said.

"Aw, man!" The blonde boy whined as he turned off the laser pointer. "What is it with you? You LOOK like a cat, but you don't act like one!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Black sighed as he got up. "Why we don't run in fear when we see a dog like Mom did? Why we're not that addicted to fish and red dots? Why you were able to increase your Aura past 100 percent? AND why you were able to rip that shirt like it was nothing?"

"Uh, no? Why?"

"Well, I figured it out a little while ago." Black said. "Li and we are all Hybrids. That means were only HALF Faunus. The resistance stuff is our human blood kicking in. But our rage and instinct and senses? THOSE are the Faunus's work."

"Okay," Yao said. "But what does that have to do with my Aura increase and shirt ripping?"

"Well, here's the thing:" Black said. "Hybrids are basically stronger than either Humans OR Faunus."

Yao gasped in shock.

 _That's it!_ He thought. _That. Explains. Everything!_

"Plus," Black added. "Since they're much more stronger, Hybrids tend to be basically addicted to battle."

"Oh. Maybe THAT'S why I don't do video games." Yao said. "No wonder I said I prefer action first-hand experienced!"

"And since they're combat-lovers, the appetite of Hybrids is about 30 to 40 times greater than those of Humans and Faunus. Which explains your immense eating spree at dinner last night. Did you even SEE how many plates were stacked up?!"

"Oh. Heh-heh….." Yao scratched his head in embarrassment as his face went red. "Sorry. When I asked for more food when I was done, Mom and Dad basically fainted while Li just stood there in shock. Must've been because this was their first time seeing me chow down like that, huh?"

Black nodded.

"Although, there is one thing I'm curious about." He said. "Is it possible for Hybrids to increase their Aura BEYOND 200 percent, or is that the highest they can go?"

Yao went silent.

"I'll take that as an 'I don't know'. I only managed to get my Aura to 50 percent, and Li's already at the usual 100 percent maximum."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Yao realized. "Do you think I'll be able to beat her, since we're both Hybrids with a part of our Dad's Semblance?"

"Possibly. Or she might be able to whoop you again. Remember our sparring sessions when younger?"

Yao went silent again. Li had been a bit brutal back then and he could barely put up a fight, since he hadn't unlocked his Semblance yet.

"Uh, yeah….." Yao gulped. "So, you thinking of doing further research since you got a bunch down already?"

"Maybe." Black said. "Who knows what we can do?"


	27. Know Thy Enemy

Volume 4, Episode 6: Know Thy Enemy

Rudolph had heard about everything.

Jake and Pine had saved his mother from the brink of death. How could he ever repay a debt like this? But there was one other thing that boggled his mind.

Who was He Who Never Was? The mysterious being who destroyed Pyrrha's memorial statue and sliced Jaune's shield in half. Was it something that doesn't even exist?

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Ruby enter.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Mom." Rudolph then noticed a worried look on his mother's face. "Something wrong?"

"Well, yeah." Ruby said. "I did tell you about Oscar Pine, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

"Well, I got a message from Nora and Ren. Something happened to him. So I went over, and…well…."

"Are you….okay?" Rudolph noticed small tears coming from his mother's eye.

"Yeah. It's just that….Oscar's blind."

Rudolph gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well, he said he fought some sort of Grimm man. With black gauntlets and purple claws. And his weapon, Ozpin's cane….was sliced in half."

"Just like Crescent Rose…."

"Yeah. Oscar told me that the man lifted him up by the neck. Oscar snarled at the man that he was a monster. The man replied that he was a monster whose face would be the last thing Oscar saw. He then…" Ruby gulped. "He then stabbed Oscar right in the eyes. He burned and broke the retinas. He then threw Oscar off a cliff, and he crashed into a building. By the time Nora and Ren found him, he was nearly on the brink of death. The encounter left him permanently blind."

"The man. What was his name?"

Ruby shuddered. "Oscar said…his name was….." Ruby gulped. "A….Ar…..Arkos…."

Rudolph became suspicious. "You sound like you know that name."

"I do. It was Jaune and Pyrrha's last names combined into one. Like a couple's nickname."

"You seemed worried about Oscar. When you were younger…did you have….feelings for him?"

Ruby blushed a little. "Well, he was like a….little….brother, I guess? I guess I had that sort of feeling towards Jaune as well. But back on subject, that man took the name Arkos from love and friendship to fear and hatred. Plus, I think HE was the one who destroyed Pyrrha's statue, sliced Jaune's shield in half, and who TRULY killed Jaune."

Rudolph got nervous. "Well….if my team and I face him…." He gulped. "I don't think we'll survive. Maybe we should stick to weaker Grimm until we're ready."

"Yeah. You probably should. I also heard about Arkos from Adrian yesterday. He said that Arkos was…..the unborn son of Jaune and Pyrrha."

"?! But how? And why?!"

"Even I don't know. But I bet he's gonna be one of the toughest foes you and your team will ever face. If we're unlucky, he'll be just like Cinder. Possibly worse."

"Well, I heard rumors that a war has begun. But not even THAT will stop me from becoming who I want to be. You said that you defeated Salem and ended the First Great Grimm War, right?"

"Yep. I did."

"Then I'll defeat this Juggernaut guy and end the Second Great Grimm War. I promise you, Mom. It's what you would do too."

As Rudolph left the room, Ruby smiled as she spoke three words straight from her heart.

"That's my boy."


	28. Don't Leave Me

Volume 4, Episode 7: Don't Leave Me

Ruby woke up the next morning with a cute yawn. She and Weiss were completely naked under the bed covers, since they had done some silent…activities the night before. The redhead smiled as she saw her sleeping beauty.

"Weisssss….." Ruby cooed. "Time to get up." Her wife replied with a tired hum.

"You have an important meeting today, right?" Ruby reminded. Weiss groaned.

"Just 5 more minutes…." She mumbled.

Ruby giggled.

 _So cute…_ She thought.

"Well," Ruby said, getting out of bed. "I'm getting up first then-OOP!?"

Before she could even respond, Ruby found herself yanked back into bed, with Weiss's arms around her waist.

"…Weiss?" Ruby asked, her voice more worried. "Weiss, let me go-HEY! THAT TICKLES!" Ruby found herself laughing as Weiss sniffed her hair and gently nibbled her neck.

"Before I wake up," Weiss said, still tired. "Don't leave me, Ruby." This left Ruby wide-eyed, cute as she always was.

"Don't leave me when I'm not ready." Weiss begged. "Don't leave me."

"I'm just going to get breakfast." Ruby reassured her.

"No…way…" Weiss mumbled, still clinging to Ruby as if her life depended on it. Smiling, Ruby let out a small giggle as she rolled over to face her wife.

"Okay, okay." She said, staring into Weiss's tired sapphire eyes. "No need to worry, my little snow angel." Ruby then kissed Weiss on the forehead.

"I'll always be with you." Ruby said, her heart beginning to bleed with pure love. "Even when you wake up. I'm always here, Weiss."

"T…Thank you…" Weiss groggily smiled. "Thank you so much. I…I love you."

"Hee-Hee. I love you too, Weissy."

Deciding they could stay in bed just a little bit longer, Ruby happily gave her heavenly wife a soft kiss on the lips. Even with the scars piercing her heart and having only one eye…

Ruby knew that love and time could heal all wounds, both mentally and physically.

…

Rudolph sighed as he looked at the picture he was holding. It was the only one they had left about Jaune Arc.

"I didn't want him to leave me, either." Winifred said.

"Yeah. He was like a dad."

"Did you tell Mom about that?"

"Yeah." Rudolph said. "The other day, actually. She was utterly devastated when she heard that he was dead. But whatever hits her hard hits me harder."

"Mm-hm." Winifred said. "Mom still wouldn't remove 'Vomit Boy' from her contacts. She just doesn't have the heart."

"I'm the same way about the last Dust Clip of Crescent Rose. I feel like I'll kill her for good if I use it all up."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

Rudolph gulped back tears.

"I…I don't know."

"Well, I guess students of Beacon were downright devastated themselves when they heard about Pyrrha's death. I bet the sorrow only became worse when they heard her team leader died as well."

"Yeah. Mom was like that when Grandma died, too. Even thought it was the right thing to do, I felt like I shouldn't have taken the shield of Crocea Mors to Adrian. But the shield was what was left of his uncle. Plus, I really needed to see him again. But the long trek was worth it."

"But then this Arkos guy destroyed both the shield AND the statue it was placed under. Apparently, he does NOT want those two to be remembered."

"Why? What did they ever do to him?" Rudolph asked. "Did they murder someone in his family? Was he jealous of them? Did they turn him into a Grimm?"

"I don't know." Winifred sighed. "But whatever the reason, that guy got his revenge. But I heard some guys say something about…." Winifred gulped. "That a war will soon begin."

"So I heard." Rudolph said. "But not begin. It already has. I've heard that after the Great Grimm War, some Hunters retired, believing that without the Grimm, there was no need for Huntsmen and Huntresses anymore."

"They were wrong."

"You got the right, Win." Rudolph said. "But here's my thoughts. Most of the Hunters had lost a bit of hope and morale after the Fall of Beacon. Killing Jaune would make them lose the rest of the hope and morale they had. Then, Jake and Pine told me that Atlas's defenses were destroyed, but the city and people were sparred. The giant knight, who I believe could be this 'Juggernaut' guy, fled before evacuation procedures began. The knight said that the destruction was prove that we weren't ready for a second war."

"And he was right." Winifred sighed. "The Grimm returned when we had least expected it. We were caught of guard, and our enemy hid in secret, slowly draining us of our morale before they begun to strike."

"And that makes me think of our family." Rudolph said. "Mom would never want to raise kids of her own during times like this. She's afraid. Afraid of losing us. Of losing everything."

"We've already begun our combat training." Winifred reassured. "You, me, Mei, and our cousins. We can prove that we can protect ourselves."

"It's not enough. One wrong move and we can all end up dead. Mom nearly died when she lost her eye, then nearly died again when she got that scar. Without her….who would I be?"

"We all don't want to lose anything. But we eventually do. No matter how hard we try, we can't get anything back. But we CAN try to save everything while we still have the chance. This war might not have started in our favor, but it can end in it. WILL end in it. And together, we will end this war. YOU will end this war. You're taking the right path." Winifred looked at his brother with determination. "Whatever you do, Rudolph Rose, DON'T stray off it."

Rudolph smiled, the seemingly lost hope and morale flowing through his veins once again.

"Thanks, brother." Rudolph smiled. "I'll end this. Just like Mom did."

Nothing would stop him from continuing her legacy. Not even war.


	29. The Second Great Grimm War

Volume 5, Episode 1: The Second Great Grimm War

2 years.

That was how long this war had raged for. So far, no one close to me had died. But there was still a chance. It had to be stopped sooner than later.

The Grimm, fortunately, hadn't attacked on any of our birthdays, whether mine, my brother's, my sister's, my mothers', my aunts', or my cousins'. It was almost like a fair fight.

But this was war.

And it was anything BUT fair.

I was on the front porch of my house, going through one of the albums. In it were pictures of my mom's past. Maybe somewhere, deep within her history, lied the key to stopping all this; the key to who I desired to become.

Then, I reached the part in which she had first arrived in Argus. I've heard of that place. In fact, I've only been there twice. The first time was when my mother brought me there when I was a baby, where my future teammates and I were introduced to what was left of the Arc family. Poor Saphron. Jaune was her little brother. His death should have impacted her the hardest. I wouldn't have enough apologies in the world to make her feel better.

Thinking back to Argus, I begin to remember my second trip there….

…

 _It was a week after Jaune Arc died. My friends and family were still recovering from the shock. But one night, I had a nightmare. I saw Jaune, dying and trapped, in a burning building. Watching the building to up in flames was a man. A man wearing black armor. He had a black helmet that covered his face, with purple lines and visors replacing them. His black cape fluttered in the smoking winds. He had a weapon too. Black gauntlets, with three purple plasma claws on each. I didn't even think that such highly advanced weaponry even existed. But then again, I HAD heard about everyone my mom knew._

 _The building fell apart and onto itself as fires devoured it and the helpless young heroic man my mom called her friend within it. Then the man turned to me. Before I could do anything, whether scream in agony or run away, he lunged at me and slashed at my chest with his claws._

 _That's when I woke up._

 _I looked around the night-lit room. Ruby had been trying her best to move on. But I know her better than anyone else in this generation. And she's failing. She and Jaune had been close friends. Leaders. Heroes. Legends. Sure, Jaune was a bit clumsy and reckless and overreacting when he was younger, but he didn't have to die. He SHOULDN'T have to die._

 _In fact, my cousin Black had told me the other day that Jaune may not have sacrificed himself but was murdered. He and I were the first people to figure it out. Jaune would only sacrifice himself to save those he deeply cared about, not for some complete strangers! Black told me he would find out who or what killed him, and why they did it._

 _Focusing back onto reality, I left my room and found Crocea Mors. It was all that was left of Jaune Arc. But I felt like it didn't feel safe in the hands of a Schnee or a Rose. No, I felt like it needed to be where it rightfully belonged._

 _It needed to be with an Arc._

 _I spent most of the night packing up for what I knew was a long journey ahead. I even wrote a note down for my family telling them where I was. They would understand. Just as I geared up with the shield and my weapon, I heard a voice before I headed out the door._

 _"_ _Couldn't sleep, huh?"_

 _I turned around. Mei was there. She seemed to understand what I was doing._

 _"_ _It's not your fault." My older sister said. "No one knew he was going to die. But…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I should've arrived sooner. To help him. To SAVE him. But I didn't know. No one did. By the time I did, it was too late. I….I SAW his body. I saw it disintegrate and scatter into the wind. The Fire Dust did a number on him. I am so-."_

 _"_ _It wasn't your fault, either." I answered. "We were all caught off guard. It was all so sudden. But I still don't feel like Jaune is avenged. We could've been played. While we still have time, I have to do what I see is right."_

 _I showed her the shield. The sun seemed blotted out with its owner's blood._

 _"_ _I'm taking this back to Argus. It's its home. HIS home. Where he belongs. With his family. Everyone will understand, trust me. This is what Jaune would've wanted. And I'll be back. I promise."_

 _I give Mei a hug good-bye, then I leave into the night._

 _A long road awaited ahead of me._


	30. Like Mother, Like Son

Volume 5, Episode 2: Like Mother, Like Son

 _My journey had lasted a day. I had taken shelter for the night, stopped for snack breaks, and now was finally moving again. I felt like my mom when she was with Team RNJR heading to Atlas._

 _But I was going alone._

 _NR were close friends to the Arc family, but I couldn't trust them enough to do this. This was something only I had to do._

 _Surely they could understand that._

 _Faint noises caught my attention. As I got closer to the noises, I realized what they were._

 _A nearby settlement was under attack._

 _I rushed over to an overlook and saw it all. Some were running, others were trying to put up a fight. But these type of Grimm were like human soldiers. They were more sentient and intelligence, but still soulless, heartless, and most of all, emotionless._

 _Even though my journey to Argus was of utmost importance, I just couldn't stand idle. I had to do something._

 _Mom would too._

 _I took a few steps back, then activated Red Reaper, with only one blade detracted. With a running start, I used my Fire Semblance to propel myself into the town center. The Grimm soldiers took notice instantly._

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! Who's that?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you think that's….her?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nah. Too young. And too boyish."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But that IS a human. And you know what he said what we should do to humans."_**

 ** _"_** ** _GET 'EM!"_**

 _I was ready._

 _I used my weapon with extreme ease, remembering all Jaune had taught me. One by one, the humanoid Grimm fell. Not once did I use my Fire Semblance. Once all of them fell, I turned to their leader. He showed no fear._

 ** _"_** ** _You've never faced anything like us before, boy."_** _The squad leader taunted, readying his seemingly cursed fists. He was bigger than the rest._ _ **"No one has. And that is why I'll squash you like a little red bug!"**_

 _He ripped up a piece of the ground and threw it at me. I easily sliced it apart. He leaped at me and slammed both fists into the ground, which I dodged with ease._

 ** _"_** ** _You think you're just like her?!"_** _The leader taunted to me._ _ **"You think you can be a hero? A fool with your life!? You don't have the eyes! You don't have the speed! You don't even have the weapon! You call yourself a Rose!? You'll NEVER be like her! Why do you even try?!"**_

 _I paid no attention. I leaped onto a roof and dived down, breaking his guard and finishing him off. When all the Grimm were gone, the people came out of hiding. They didn't hear much, and when they saw me, they were in utter shock._

 _"_ _It's her!"_

 _"_ _It's really her!"_

 _"_ _Ruby Rose herself!"_

 _"_ _We're saved!"_

 _"_ _She's back! She's returned!"_

 _My hood was up, which covered my eyes. I smiled. Let them believe. Truth be told, I felt just like her then. I even remembered what Raven had said to Ruby._

"You're just like your mother."

 _Yes._

 _And so am I._


	31. Argus Amoung Us

Volume 5, Episode 3: Argus Among Us

 _It was later in my travels when I got a call from my scroll. I didn't even need to look to know who it was._

 _"_ _Hey, Mom." I answered._

 _"_ _Hi, Sweetie!" Ruby's cheerful voice said. "I got your note the other day. I just hope your having a safe journey to Argus! You're headed there to return Jaune's shield, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." I replied. "But there's something else."_

 _"_ _Hmm? What?"_

 _"_ _I'm heading there to see an old friend. We haven't talked in a very long time. He knew Jaune too. He'll be glad to see me."_

 _"_ _An old friend? Who is he?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry. You already know."_

 _Mom was silent on the other end._

 _"_ _So, uh, you're taking the train, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm getting enough exercise."_

 _Argus Limited had been repaired over the past 20 years. The tracks had been all patched up and the system was running again._

 _"_ _Uh, don't you need a passport or something to get on? It's been a while since I was on it, so I can't clearly remember."_

 _"_ _I've got that covered." I answered her. "I know that you think this is too dangerous for me, since I'm just a kid, but remember: I'm YOUR kid. I can handle myself. You've seen that. I'll be fine."_

 _Before I could end the call, I remembered something._

 _"_ _Oh, by the way, I managed to stop some Grimm from pillaging a nearby settlement. It's what you would've wanted."_

 _Mom gasped. "Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you! What kind of Grimm were there?!"_

 _"_ _Well, to be honest, I don't know. Do you know any Grimm that are basically humanoids?"_

 _"_ _Well, there's the Apathy, which can suck out your will and leave you completely tired."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but can they act sentient, intelligent, and speak like humans?"_

 _"_ _Uh, no?"_

 _"_ _Then I didn't face Apathy. I think this is a new species. And they've got to be under new leadership. But by who?"_

 _"_ _Beats me. Well, you have a safe trip, okay? Mommy loves you. Bye!"_

 _"_ _Bye, Mom."_

 _As I hung up, I put my scroll away and continued forward. The station wasn't that far._

 _…_

 _To be fair, I didn't really have a passport or anything like that. But even if they didn't let me onboard, that wouldn't stop me. Without anyone noticing, I snuck onto the train's roof and stayed in a secure position when it began moving. It was in the middle of summer, so there was no snow I had to worry about. And the tunnels? No biggie either. I just stayed as low as I could, sometimes going in between cars. I remained undetected for the whole trip, and when the train stopped at Argus's station, I got off without anyone noticing._

 _As I went into the busy streets, I was searching for one place and one place only. I still had the shield, along with an address I had managed to obtain._

 _"_ _No….No….There!"_

 _Upon reaching the familiar place, I went up to the front door and knocked, with the shield in my grasp._

 _After a while, the door was opened by a blonde blue-eyed woman. I instantly knew who she was, and vice-versa after a while._

 _I had some catching up to do._

 _…_

 _"_ _I am so sorry about your brother." I said to Saphron. "He didn't deserve to go like that."_

 _"_ _I know." She replied. "Adrian told me he saw it on the news in one of the bars, and he rushed back home. But I had seen it too, so I already knew."_

 _"_ _Your son's changed a lot." I said. "For being in his late-teens, it's like he never changed at all."_

 _"_ _You've changed as well." Saphron told me. "Terra and I still remember when you were a baby. Did you come here to see the three of us?"_

 _"_ _That's half of it." I pulled out her brother's shield. "This was Jaune's. He was an Arc. YOU are an Arc. I feel it right that it only remains in the hands of his family, not his friends. Keep this safe. It's all that's left of him."_

 _"_ _I will." Saphron said, tears in her eyes as she hugged me. "Thank you, Rudolph. Your mother would be proud."_

 _I smiled back. "She already is."_

 _…_

 _"_ _You're pretty good…"_

 _"_ _That's because your uncle trained me and Winifred."_

 _Adrian and I had just finished a sparring match. For a guy who uses twin swords, he's not bad._

 _"_ _So you're 18, huh?" I asked him. "Have you attended Sanctum Academy?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." He answered. "But the other day, someone told me Pyrrha's memorial statue had been sliced to ribbons!"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" I was in complete shock. "What kind of monster would do such a thing?!"_

 _"_ _Maybe the same one who killed my uncle." Adrian sighed. "Mom and I know better. He would never sacrifice himself to save someone he never knew."_

 _"_ _Well, do you think Jaune will get a memorial statue as well?"_

 _"_ _Not worth it. Whoever slashed Pyrrha's might do the same to his. And if that guy even slices his shield in half, I'll never forgive hi-."_

 _Suddenly, we heard sirens. Like those you would hear when a nuclear meltdown was about to occur. But to us, it meant that possibly a giant Grimm was coming._

 _"_ _Another Leviathan?!" Adrian gasped._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I know how to deal with these things!" I yelled back. With Adrian following, I rushed to a nearby cliffside to face this thing. Good thing the Atlesian defenses would help us._

 _Nothing could possibly go wrong._

 _Right?_


	32. Extinction

Volume 5, Episode 4: Extinction

 _As Adrian and I got to the cliffside, I caught a glimpse of a giant red-black portal. After a charge-up, it exploded, revealing the giant Levi-._

 _Wait…._

 _That wasn't a Leviathan…._

 _Adrian and I gasped. That giant Grimm….was a humanoid! I had never seen one so big before! It was huge! With white armor, a cape, helmet, and a humungous sword, it was completely menacing! It slowly began to advance to the city of Argus. The barriers went up as the flight squadron and Colossus mech engaged._

 _"_ _What the hell is that thing?!" One of the pilots said. "That's no Leviathan! I've never seen a Grimm like this!"_

 _"_ _Who cares? Open fire!"_

 _The jets opened fire, but the bullets just bounced right off its armor! Some aimed at the black exposed body, but the outcome was still the same!_

 _"_ _What the-?!"_

 _"_ _LOOK OUT!"_

 _"_ _AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"_

 _The giant knight spread its arms out wide, creating a shockwave that obliterated the entire squad!_

 _"_ _Hey, Sir Stomps-A-Lot!" The Colossus pilot taunted, readying the controls. "Pick on someone your own size!"_

 _The big robot charged up its arm cannon, then let loose._

 _But then the giant knight freaking leaped over both the projectile and the mech! Man, that thing was fast and agile!_

 _Adrian and I were left speechless as, when the knight landed behind the Colossus, it used its sword to slice the Colossus mech in half!_

 _Sparks shot out every which-way as the mech fell to both sides. Due to the blood I saw, the pilot was killed too. The knight then charged up a huge swing…._

 _THEN DESTROYED ALL THREE BARRIERS WITH A SINGLE STRIKE!_

 _The two of us were utterly stunned. This was it. This thing would be Argus's end._

 _But just before the knight could advance and destroy the city…._

 _It made its sword vanish…_

 _And began to…_

 _Walk away?_

 _"_ _Huh?" Adrian and I were utterly confused. We were left completely defenseless! Why would this thing retreat now?_

 _After a few steps, the knight stopped and turned its head back to us._

 ** _"_** ** _KNOW THIS:"_**

 _"_ _*Gasp*"_

 _"_ _It can speak!"_

 _"_ _What do we do?!"_

 _"_ _Who is that guy?!"_

 _The people and security were left completely shocked. Well, so much for the heroic last stand._

 ** _"_** ** _THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR CITY'S DEFENSES WAS ONLY A WARNING."_** _The Grimm said._ _ **"A WARNING OF YOUR IMMENENT DESTRUCTION. FOR FAR TOO LONG, YOU HUMAN PARASITES HAVE INFECTED REMNANT. THE GRIMM'S PURPOSE, WHY THE GOD OF DARKNESS CREATED THEM, WAS TO ENSURE YOUR EXTERMINATION. YOU KNOW OF THE ONE CALLED SALEM. SHE FAILED AT THAT TASK. YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD WON. BUT THE HUMAN HEART IS EASILY SWAYED. THE GRIMM NEEDED A NEW LEADER. TO FULLY WIPE OUT YOUR FILTHY SPECIES FOR THE GREATER GOOD. IF THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A WAR, THEN IT IS ONE YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE."**_

 _After gathering my courage, I bravely shouted out._

 _"_ _WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled. The knight stared right at me, still not turning around._

 ** _"_** ** _YOU MAY CALL ME…..JUGGERNAUT."_** _The giant knight bellowed._ _ **"THE ONE WHO WILL BRING ABOUT THE END OF ONE ERA, AND THE BIRTH OF A NEW, PURE ONE. ENJOY YOUR FINAL DAYS AND YOUR LIVES. THEY WILL NOT LAST."**_

 _With a swift motion, Juggernaut created a gigantic portal and vanished within. It closed, leaving the people in a confused panicked. I heard some say that they should evacuate the city, while others suggested that they should rebuild the defenses._

 _"_ _A….Another….war…?" Adrian gasped. "No….This can't be happening." As worried as he was, I could only say one thing._

 _"_ _I have to go home. To warn everyone. Promise me you'll keep Crocea Mors safe. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay. Thanks, Crater Kid. Sorry your visit didn't turn out so well."_

 _"_ _It's okay. You should visit too, V Boy. We'll need you to fight, too."_

 _As I rush back to the Arc-Cotta Residence to warn the women, I only imagined what would happen next._

 _Would that Juggernaut guy keep his word?_

 _Would mankind survive a second war that they weren't prepared for?_


	33. The Mysterious Man

Volume 5, Episode 5: The Mysterious Man

 _I was feeling less comfortable on the train ride home. I was on the roof, eager to get back home. The sooner I could warn my family about this new war, the better._

 _But I wasn't without my thoughts. Humanoid Grimm, now this Juggernaut guy. What other new foes would my generation face in this new conflict?_

 _My answer came suddenly when I heard a thud behind me. I turned around and gasped._

 _It was him._

 _That same man I had seen in my nightmare!_

 _"_ _Who…Who are you?!" I asked._

 _The masked man didn't answer. He activated his plasma claws and charged at me. I activated Red Reaper and began to duel him. The man seemed more skilled in combat than I was. He recovered quickly and kicked me in the head, flipping me as I fell. As I got up, I felt him grab me and threw me onto another car._

 _Someone took notice, as the armor and turrets came online. The one I was behind opened fire on the man, who ran forward and sliced the bullets apart with his claws. The man lunged at the turret, then sliced it into pieces with a single slice! He then leaped into the air, then dove down, claws pointed at my throat._

 _I rolled to the side, making the claws puncture the car. I rolled off the car but managed to grab the side with Red Reaper. The man walked up, then slashed at my weapon. Before he could make me fall into the ravine, I flipped back up. Then, I noticed that his claws had burned right through the armor, leaving a hole in the car's roof! I readied myself for Round 2._

 _"_ _Oh no…"_

 _I leap in between the cars as the tunnel zoomed in behind the man. Without even looking behind him, the man used his claws to slice a pathway open in the tunnel! As I peeked up as we came out, I saw the mountain the tunnel ran through collapse in on itself! I got up on the car. I remembered my mother's orders._

"Don't let anyone else die!"

 _You got it, Mom. Not even me._

 _We charged at each other, weapons clashing. Eventually, the man knocked Red Reaper out of my grip, and it landed on the car behind us. I turn to the man, who deactivated his claws and put up his fists._

 _"_ _Alright! Finally, some excitement!" I cheer, readying my Fire Semblance. The combat advance into unarmed mode, as my fire collided with his fists. I dodged a sweep attack with a backflip, then retaliated with a blast of fire. The man blocked it with his cape, which caught fire. He noticed, then threw it off. Our fisticuffs match continued._

 _"_ _You make a poor Huntsman, trying to kill one of your own kind!" I taunted him. So far, the man hadn't spoken a single word! Not even a grunt! "Plus, you're overreacting, hot-tempered, and eventually-!"_

 _The man delivered a right hook, which I leaped over. I landed in one of the car gaps, just near the couplings. The man couldn't see me. I climbed back up, right behind him._

 _"_ _You lose sight of everything."_

 _He whirled around, then threw a fist. I ducked, then countered with a burning uppercut! It was with so much force that I knocked a piece of his mask off! The man flipped over, landing on his chest, facing away from me._

 _"_ _Game over, 'Huntsman'."_

 _As I walked over to him to question his actions, I noticed him get up. As the man got to one knee, he turned his head. I freeze, left in complete horror._

 _No….It couldn't be….._

 _His face….His eye…._

 _"_ _Y….You're…..a Grimm?!"_

 _The Grimm man let out a roar of anger as he charged at me again. This time, I sidestepped to dodge his lunge attack, then kicked him off the train! I watched as the Grimm man scream in rage as he fell into the ravine. Hopefully that killed him. I retrieved Red Reaper, breathing a sigh of relief. That's when I heard a man call out to me._

 _"_ _HEY, KID! What are you doing up there?! It's dangerous! Where are your parents!?"_

 _I turned to him. He seemed to be one of the crewmen._

 _"_ _I'm actually going to them." I answered. "And I'm the one who just saved you all! There was a Grimm man up here! He destroyed all the turrets and armor!"_

 _"_ _Well, get down here right now!"_

 _"_ _Don't have to tell me twice."_

 _As I entered one of the cars, I found a spare seat. As I sat down, I dialed Ruby._

 _"_ _Hey Rudolph! How was Argus?"_

 _"_ _Well, you're not gonna believe it. And you won't believe what I just recently went through."_

…

I sigh as I think back to those crazy days. Then I noticed Mom coming up beside me.

"Ah, I remember that." Ruby smiles, pointing to a picture of her and baby Adrian. "He was so cute back then!"

"You did seem a lot more serious then. Must have been because of what you've went through."

"Well, I'm back to cheerful now. And who knows? Maybe you'll be just like me one day!"

"Heh. Mom, that's like the 16th time you've told me that."

"Just trying to keep you hopes high."

"Oh, they're even higher than you can imagine."

Mom and I share a silent moment.

"Well, you should come in. I'm baking cookies!" Mom giggly singsongs. As she heads back in, I can only sigh. I close the album as I follow.

This is my family.

This is my team.

This…is my destiny.

…

 ** _"_** ** _GRAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

 _The Grimm man activated his plasma claws and struck the cliffside. Sickening sparks were seen as his fall began to slow. Eventually, the man reached the ground, which he dropped to. He panted, his mask sparking and battle-damaged._

 ** _"_** ** _Damn that kid."_** _He groaned._ _ **"I had him completely alone and he STILL beat me! He must've been stronger than that stupid man! And he calls himself a leader! Bah! That blonde disgrace couldn't even lead himself out of a labyrinth!"**_

 _The man turned off his claws as he viewed his HUD. 30% damage. Hopefully the most intelligent of Juggernaut's men could repair it. As he began to walk off, the man scowled some words to a dead man._

 ** _"_** ** _You left others in your wake. Despite your death, they still persist! They still remember you. You call yourself an Arc?! A disgrace! Hopefully you heard Juggernaut's words. Everyone you know, and everyone you don't, will join you sooner than you think. But if the Grimm don't get them….I will. So says Arkos. He Who Never Was."_**


	34. Final Exam

Volume 5, Episode 6: Final Exam

This was our last day of training. In times of war, we had to be ready. Rudolph and I are at one of Beacon's sparring rings, with Mei filling in since our original teacher died. Part of me felt like it wasn't the same. Jaune trained us ever since we were two, when we knew how to speak and walk and all the basics. It's been 2 years ever since he had died. But my siblings and I have really grown.

Mei had picked up right where Jaune had left off. This was the day in which we would finally be ready.

"Listen up, guys." Our sister said. "Things would've been different if Jaune was still here, and if this whole conflict never happened. But this is war. So if you say you're ready, you must prove it. Remember everything Jaune and I taught you two and use those tactics to defeat me. But I should warn you: I'm much older than the both of you, and thus am far more experienced in combat than any of you. And in these serious moments, holding back means you die. Our enemy shows no mercy, so neither will we. Now step forth and give it your all!"

Mei then uses whatever power she's got (Possibly the happy memories thing), then unleashes her inner Silver-Eye Powers. Rudolph and I ready our weapons. Mei emerges with grey fire jutting out the sides of her eyes, her entire body engulfed with a silver aura. She then readied her small dagger sword, Blass Horizon (I keep mispronouncing it as Glass Horizon), then conjured a larger version of it as knight armor appeared on the hand and arm that wielded her weapon.

"You know the drill." She taunted. "Find your opponent's weakness and use it against them!"

Then finally, the final training began. Rudolph readied Red Reaper and set himself ablaze. I readied Blizzard and made red crystals emerge from my back. Both of us charged. Mei blocked Rudolph's fire with her sword while firing ice from her glyph to counter my own. Our weapons clashed as well did our Semblances. Mei and we had fought many times in the past, whether training or playfully. She won mostly, since she had gained more and more experience in the first ten years before we were born.

I guess you could day this was a three-way sibling bond.

Li and her brothers mostly did the same thing, but Li was the more brutal of the six of us, so Black and Yao emerged not only beaten, but with a few bruises, scrapes, and even a few pints of blood visible.

Like functioning as if we were a team, I turned to Rudolph for the next move. He had a look that said, "You go left, I go right".

He didn't need to speak the orders for me to understand.

As Mei shot more ice chunks, I tricked them into hitting ice sculptures of me I created via Ice Semblance. The diversion was all Rudolph needed as a fireball shot into Mei's back (Thank the Gods it wasn't the lower area!) and knocked her down. Quickly recovering, Mei retaliated by using her full summon to conjure an Arma Gigas. Another trick she picked up from Mother. We had to work as a team to bring this giant knight down.

My brother and I both knew what we were thinking. We would pretend this was Juggernaut and use our full power, which we were already using from the start.

The knight slams his sword down, with Rudolph blocking it with his double-ended scythe-staff. He then ran towards it, sparks flying as he held the sword up. He threw the sword back upwards, then shot fire at the helmet, blinding the Arma Gigas. I freeze its legs in place, then run up its back, dodging its grabbing hand. I leap off the head just as the metal fist hits it, which stuns the Gigas. Finally, using its massive weapon, the Arma Gigas breaks free of the ice.

 _NOW!_

Rudolph and I charge the Gigas at both ends, then leap up and strike it through the head at the same time, bringing it down. Focusing our attention to Mei, we quickly overpower her and, combining our Semblances, finish her off.

That was it. We were finally ready.

Panting as she got up, Mei could only smile at us.

"Mom…and Mother…" She said. "would be very, VERY, proud of the both of you two….."

"They always were." Rudolph answers. "Ever since we first formed into Team RWBY 2. And even though teams are composed of four, we'll be happy to accept both you and Li as part of ours."

"You boys can handle yourselves on your own. You've proven that to me."

"So you're glad to call us your brothers." I smirk.

"You're more than brothers and cousins. You're a team. A team who will always do what's right, never hesitate, and protect friends family, and…" Mei stops, blushing a bit. "And loved ones."

I notice Rudolph getting nervous a bit. Wait…could they…. NAH! It's just me. But one thing's for certain: We'll always be a team.

A team that will never be broken apart.


	35. Putting Two And Two Together

Volume 5, Episode 7: Putting Two And Two Together

Another day at Beacon Academy had passed. Team RWBY 2 were settling down in their dorms for the day. Black was telling the other three about his investigation on Jaune's killer. After 2 years of seeking answers, the Human-Faunus hybrid had finally pieced it all together.

"So, what did you find out about the man who killed Jaune?" Rudolph asked. Black, being the smart boy he was, smirked.

"Okay guys," He said, putting his investigation stuff up on his scroll. "Here's what happened:"

…

 _It all began, as you were aware of, 2 years ago. It had been a week since Jaune's death. I took another look at the report. They said he had bought time for a family to escape a burning house, but at the cost of his life. But then I remembered. Jaune Arc would only sacrifice himself for those he cared about, say friends, family, even loved ones. NEVER for strangers. My best guess: He was murdered. I already told you about this, Rudolph. So, when you left for Argus, I headed back to the village Jaune died in. It was still in ruins, the smoke still rising. Mei had already been there before. She told me that she saw Jaune's body horribly burned, his neck seemed snapped, and three small holes in his heart. His body then disintegrated into ashes before being blown away. He had been exposed to Fire Dust, but not too much of it. If so, he would've been ashes sooner. This was all Mei was able to tell me. As for myself, I scanned the environment using my supercharged senses. I spotted three claw-like marks on a wall. Using my enhanced sight, I determined that the burn marks were done by a highly advanced weapon. The burns were from plasma. Due to the shape they were in, the plasma had to be in the form of some kind of claws. I had already determined the murder weapon. Now all that was left was to figure out who was wielding it._

 _But that was the harder part. I had hit a roadblock until a few days later, when I saw four broken weapons with blood all around the surrounding area. In that area were the same plasma-claw burns I had seen in the village, as were the ones on the bodies I saw. That's when I realized that this wasn't just a killer. This was a SERIAL killer. They were giving the Huntsmen and Huntresses a taste of their own medicine. Now THEY were the ones being hunted._

 _A few weeks passed. I was at the library of the academy trying to find out more about things that killed people with plasma. My answer didn't come in the form of books. I overheard a group talking about something. It appeared to be about a ghost or urban legend or new type of monster or something along those lines. One guy said the monster drew out its name in its victims' blood. The monster was called He Who Never Was._

 _They said that this monster was a humanoid, with claws slicing through the knuckles. They said that the claws could cut through just about anything. Anyone who saw the monster wouldn't live to tell the tale. And then there was the matter of the monster's backstory._

 _Some said that this thing was a new unknown type of Grimm. Others said it could've been a traitorous Huntsman/Huntress with a dark past. Some said that it was once human, but became a Grimm, like Salem. It killed more and more Hunters, making it become feared by those who were Hunters or Hunters-in-training. Over the course of the remaining semester, the rumors kept coming. He Who Never Was only killed those who put up a challenge and had a severe hatred for two specific Hunters: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos._

 _This brought up more questions. Was He Who Never Was a figure from either of the duo's past? A forgotten friend? A family member? Someone who claimed to be their greatest enemy? And then there was yet another question: Why did He Who Never Was hate the two? Did they kill a family member and HWNW swore revenge? Was it driven to madness after the both of them died? Or did it hate them because it was jealous of them? That they had everything it wanted, but would never get?_

 _The questions remained for the next year, when we were 5. I began to catch small glimpses of the beast. Then I heard that Pyrrha's memorial statue was sliced to bits. Then something broke into the Arc-Cotta residence while the family was away, and sliced Crocea Mors in half. Both the shield and the statue had the same plasma burns. Whoever was doing this planned to haunt the family, to haunt whatever remained of the Arc and Nikos bloodlines. I even heard it began to stalk two children who looked just like the couple: siblings Jake and Pine._

 _Then came the witnesses. Aunt Ruby told me while on the train home from Argus, you faced a masked man on the roof. He was wearing a black helmet with purple lines, a black cape, and black gauntlets with three purple plasma claws on each. All seemed highly advanced. She then told me that the face behind the mask appeared Grimm in detail. The figure itself sounded like an adult male. He was later revealed to have survived the train encounter. Then Oscar Pine was almost killed by an unknown figure. He wouldn't have survived if Nora and Ren hadn't found him, having crashed into a building and screaming in pain and agony. Aunt Ruby visited him in Vale Hospital, where she found out Oscar had gone permanently blind. He told her that it was the same man you fought. He had given Oscar his name, not expecting him to live to tell anyone else. That name was Arkos. Ruby knew that name. It was what Jaune called himself and Pyrrha when they were together; their last names combined into one. That man had taken that name for himself. She then told all of this to you, and it eventually reached me._

 _Fast forward 6 months later. I found the secret location of a laboratory belonging to a Dr. Merlot. Most of the lab was destroyed, covered in plasma burns. I found what appeared to be Merlot's dead body, along with blueprints for the very same gear Arkos had. Merlot had created the helmet and weapon, which he called Shadowy Vengeance. I also saw some sort of cloning tube. It showed that something had emerged. No traces of anything entering the building were shown. So I only deduced this: Dr. Merlot created Arkos. He wanted Arkos to destroy seven kids who had destroyed his life's work, presumably Teams JNPR and RWBY. However, for some reason, possibly because he had revenge plans of his own, Arkos turned on Merlot and killed him with his own creations._

 _Fast forward again to when I was six. I reunited with Adrian, who gave me the final piece of the puzzle. He had found some sort of Grimm Gate, in the Land of Darkness. Within it lied the forces of Juggernaut and his Grimm. Along with their newest addition: Arkos. Adrian and Arkos fought, with Adrian unlocking his Invisibility Semblance. Arkos showed to have regenerative powers, and revealed he was indeed the one who killed Adrian's uncle. Adrian barely made it out alive, but not before Arkos gave him what I see to be the most shocking twist of all. I hope you're ready for this. *Deep Breath*_

 _Arkos is the unborn SON of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Since Pyrrha died, he ceased to exist before he even could, hence his alias: He Who Never Was. Instead of Cinder, he blamed his father for his mother's death, believing he could've stopped her with things other than just words. The longer Jaune remained alive after that, the more rage built up in Arkos. Jaune had abandoned him after the Fall of Beacon. Arkos was left to fend for himself, all alone and in grief. For the next twenty years, his astral soul was tortured, battered, scarred, and twisted into the horrifying being he is now. Seeking revenge, Merlot gave Arkos a physical Grimm form, which proved to be his greatest mistake. Arkos then discovered Juggernaut's forces. He compromised, stating that he would only join his army if they killed Jaune Arc. They did, and he is by far their most dangerous weapon as a result. But if Arkos was the one who murdered Jaune, then why did he say Juggernaut or any of his soldiers had to do it? It's simple. Recently we've gotten reports of some sort of Shapeshifter Grimm, calling herself Dust. She fought Ruby, Mei, and Wiess while posing as Ruby, and killed Jaune while posing as Arkos, possibly to win him over to the Grimm's side._

 _And my own opinion on it all? Arkos isn't his real name. No one knows, and anyone who does didn't life to tell anyone else. And I believe that, like Juggernaut, he has a secret no one knows about. There is only one person capable of stopping Arkos. One person only. Arkos fears that person. But no one knows who that person is. And thus, there you have it. My research and investigation on The Dark Son, Arkos, He Who Never Was, is finally complete._

…

Team RWBY 2 was left in utter silence.

Rudolph was wide-eyed.

Winifred had both hands over his mouth.

Yao dropped the scroll he has holding, the video on it still playing.

"That's…..impossible…." Rudolph gasped. "How….?"

"I even tried asking Jinn within the Relic of Knowledge," Black added. "But since Arkos never even existed in the first place, even SHE had no idea about who he was, his backstory, or what he wanted."

"Poor guy." Winifred whined. "All alone for 20 years. I actually feel sorry for him. He had no friends, no family, no loved ones, NO ONE! I can see why he's so upset."

"So, if he was originally going to be human," Yao asked. "Does Arkos have an Aura? If so, how strong is it?"

"Arkos is a GRIMM, Solar." Black said. "Aura doesn't work on him. It can hurt him, but not fatally. Mei even told me that she fought him and froze him with her silver eyes."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"But Arkos proved to be too strong, as he broke free of his statue prison mere seconds after the use."

"Oh…"

"Mei survived, as she shot ice chunks into Arkos's eyes, blinding him. Once his eyes regenerated, Mei was gone."

"So, how exactly do we stop this guy?" Yao asked. "Is there a way to turn him to the light? Maybe there's still some humanity left in him?"

"You obviously weren't paying any attention, little brother." Black growled. "Only one person can stop him, but no one knows who that guy is. The living weakness is what Arkos fears. But I can tell you for sure: That person isn't any one of us. He doesn't even COWER at the sight of Silver-Eyed Warriors!"

"Then we have to find that person." Rudolph concluded. "It's the only way to stop this Arkos guy. If we can destroy him, not only do we avenge Jaune Arc, but we strike a crippling blow to Juggernaut's forces. But they'll still be relentless, even without their secret weapon. But for now, we need rest. It's getting late, so we'll start the search tomorrow."

As Team RWBY 2 called it a day, Rudolph could only focus on who the person capable of stopping Arkos might be.


	36. Solar's Power

Volume 5, Episode 8: Solar's Power

My training was going well.

Ever since Jaune died, I began pushing myself to the very limit and beyond. I needed to get strong enough to protect those close to me. Well, I guess it was a good thing I was a hardcore fan of Dragon Boy. Plus, I even got hooked onto this band trio called The Sirens. They're basically all girls, and they don't sound bad. I've even begun to listen to their music while training!

Oh, and being the good boy he is, Zwei's begun to help me out. I tasked myself to catch him with heavy weights I strapped to my back. I could take off some clothing to make it a little easier, but removing the weights was cheating. I guess it was a good thing my dad was such an exerciser.

I've basically been training myself for about 2 years, ever since Jaune died and when I discovered I couldn't wield weapons. I planned for today to be my final day of training. Then I would show my mom, dad, brother, and sister what I could do.

I begin to perfect every single exercise I've done for the past 2 years, from leaping from tree to tree, to harnessing my solar energy. All are done in both my normal state and my Semblance state. I even come up with a new move!

I call it the Taiyo Ryu. Basically I charge up my energy in the same way Tanton would for a Kameha, and like how I would use my Solar Beam. Except I hold the beam for longer until it begins to burn. When I unleash it, I'm swarmed by an outline of a yellow Eastern Dragon, and it breathes the golden fire out its jaws, or in this case, my twin palms. But I figured out a weakness.

The Taiyo Ryu gets stronger in brighter areas, meaning it must be solar powered. So if it's right under the sun, the move's at its maximum power. But it's weaker in darker areas, and the longer I stay in the shadows, the less and less powerful it becomes. But since my Semblance is Light, the move is stronger when I use it while in my Semblance. So, to sum it all up, Semblance + Uncovered Sun = Ultra-Powerful Taiyo Ryu!

I just finished mastering the move when I hear a familiar voice, followed by happy yapping.

"Yao?"

I whirl around to see Zwei nuzzling Dad's legs. She's looking at me like she's never seen her own son before.

"Is….what….how…..why….?"

"Oh. Hey Dad."

"You weren't showing up for dinner. And Zwei wasn't around either. I got worried. You've never been out for this long. Then I heard barking. I followed the sound down a path….and then I found you."

"Well, I guess I should explain a few things."

"You mean you were keeping something from me this whole time?! You KNOW what your mother and I said about no more lies and half-truths!"

"Funny. I thought you figured it out. Remember the time you and Mom had us choose the weapon type we would be best fit for?"

Dad's anger cools.

"Well," She says, remembering. "Li chose the spiked gauntlets, Black chose the arm cannon, and you…..well….." Dad then sighs in sadness and disappointed. "You didn't do so well. You failed horribly at every single weapon you tried. When the results came, you couldn't wield a weapon. You had nothing to bond to. Your Aunt Ruby was the most disappointed. I think she even cried a little. What kind of Huntsman would you be without a weapon?"

I smirk. Cue the anime power-up.

"How about….this kind?"

I get into a power-up stance and begin to charge up my Aura. I even learned that you don't have to scream for it to work. I begin to glow brighter and brighter. Dad's basically staring in shock.

Finally, I let out a burst of energy that gives me a yellow light aura and makes my hair stand on edge. I've activated my Semblance.

"Holy shit…." Dad gasps. "You inherited MY Semblance too!?"

"Only Li did." I smile. "This is my very own. Control over Light."

"How….how did you do that?!"

"Well, after I figured out I couldn't use a weapon, I took inspiration from one of my shows and began training myself in martial arts. Basically combine that with a powerful Semblance and the user being a Human-Faunus hybrid, and you get one of the most strongest Hunters in Remnant."

"So….can you show me?"

"Tomorrow. It might be a little overkill for you, but I know just who to fight to demonstrate it to you."

…

That day has come. My mother, father, and brother are watching me fight my sister, Li. Sure, she may have kicked my you-know-what for the past couple of years, but today the day that will all change.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Li taunts, readying Gen Break. "You ready for yet another humiliating defeat?"

"HA! You want some? You got some!" Repeating the same process as before, I go into my Semblance form. It takes time, and all the while my family is like "What the?".

I hear a small sparky explosion from Black's scroll. My parents turn to him.

"What….How….." Black is dumbstruck. "His….his Aura…..It's too high for my scroll to read!"

"Don't be so sure." I say to all four of them, plus a panting Zwei. "I'll have you know I've trained so hard, my Aura's gone up to 200%!"

"200 PERCENT?!" Li basically screams. "Are you kidding me!? That has got to be the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard!"

"Since when did I ever do that anymore? I can basically sense Aura now, so give me your best shot!"

Smirking, Li bashes her gauntlets and her hair and ears turns golden like mine(except mine doesn't have those cool flames),with her eyes becoming red. She then screams as she rushes at me, then swings a propelled shotgun blast punch right at me….

Except I'm not there anymore.

"What the f-?!"

Now behind her, I kick Li right in the nape, knocking her down.

"What….How did you?"

"Two words: Private Training."

"RRRR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Li basically goes all-out berserk on me, but the poor violent teen can't even touch me! All her jabs, hooks, body blows, uppercuts, and bullet hit nothing as I dodge every one of them. I even catch one of the bullets and flip it right back!

Now it's my turn to attack. I move so fast that Li has trouble keeping up! She slid on her knees to avoid a light projectile, and we even clashed fists! It wasn't long, however, until Li was weakening. Time to finish her off with my ultimate technique!

I lift both hands into the sky, harnessing the sun's energy and power. Focusing it into the form of a golden eastern dragon, I pull both hands to the side as I charge up my energy.

Noticing this, Li uses the rest of her power to charge at me, ready to finish me off in one blow! But I'm ready for her. As is this!

"TAIYO RYU! HYAAAAAAA!"

I shoot my palms forward, making the dragon blast its golden solar fire. Once the blast hit Li, it's enough to knock her out. Once she comes to, she and the rest of my family are shocked beyond measure.

"What…..was that….that you did?" Li gasped.

"You see, most people fight at their full power." I smile. "But me? I fight beyond that."

I kneel down to help her up.

"What you're seeing right now, is the greatest power Team RWBY 2 will ever have. And we'll need that power to stop this war."

She smiles. As does everyone else.

This is exactly what we need.


	37. Echoes Of The Past

Volume 6, Episode 1: Echoes Of The Past

Ruby was under stress and pressure.

Ever since she heard about Arkos, a dark warrior with an even darker backstory, she felt as if the happy memories of her past were being used against her. She had always known Arkos as a young and brave couple. But now it was known only as a merciless warrior who would kill anyone that stood in its way. She felt like it was too much for her to handle, but she had support from her family to get her through.

"This man who's doing these terrible things ISN'T Jaune and Pyrrha's child." Weiss had assured her a few days earlier. "They would've only wanted a brave Hunter who always did what was right and desired to become Remnant's greatest hero, not one who would try to tear countless of families apart and hurt people."

Her son's team had told her of Arkos's origin, and a part of her wished she hadn't known ever since. The memories continued to flow.

"When I imagined Jaune and Pyrrha having a kid," Ren had said. "This is NOT what I pictured."

"Our kids told us about a certain individual who Arkos fears; one who is capable of stopping him." Yang had told her. "But no one knows who that person is, and I don't think it's worth the risk to see if it's any one of us."

Ruby had always known herself to be such a great leader. But for the first time in her life….

She had no idea what to do.

She could only hope that Rudolph knew what to do as she began to fall asleep in bed. If Ruby was ever in danger…

She would always have her family to fight by her side.

…

 _When Ruby woke up, it was still dark. Weiss wasn't beside her in bed. In fact, it seemed like the place was abandoned._

 _"_ _Is this what Arkos felt like?" Ruby wondered. "To be completely isolated from everything he loved for over 20 years?"_

 _Ruby then gasped as she heard the sad crying of a baby. As she went down the corridor in which the crying was coming from, she felt as if it was getting longer and darker. Before long, she saw the source in a completely dark room._

 _Adrian Cotta-Arc, still a little baby, was bawling his little lungs out. Beside him was a body, with a sword impaling it in the chest. Ruby went in for a closer look…_

 _And then her heart stopped._

 _"_ _JAUNE! NO!"_

 _As she rushed over to her friend, she knew it was already too late. Jaune Arc was already dead, with Crocea Mors buried deep in his heart. Still desperate, Ruby grabbed the sword's hilt and tried to pull it out. But even with all her might, the blade wouldn't budge a bit._

 _Ruby fell to her knees, her eyes weeping as she stared into Jaune's cold ones. She then turned to Adrian, who was crying even louder._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." She sobbed, her tears as strong as the baby's. "I'm so sorry." She hung her head in sadness as she said this. As she opened her eyes to look as the baby…_

 _He was gone._

 _Jaune's dead body was gone as well. As was the sword. All around Ruby swirled nothing. She was all that existed for now. Ruby's grief turned to horror as she saw what appeared to be red, white, black, and yellow blood flow down an invisible wall. Whether the blood was from her team or her son's was something Ruby dared not to think about._

 _"_ _Why is this happening to me…." Ruby whimpered. Her very past was taunting her. But that was when she heard a voice she never wished to hear again._

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, old friend."_**

 _Ruby whirled around to see pure darkness swirl into a figure. The figure emerged as a black woman with a white face and red eyes. She knew who this was instantly._

 ** _"_** ** _It's been such a very long time."_** _Salem taunted._

 _"_ _You're not real." Ruby growled. "I killed you! I ended a war YOU started! I-!"_

 ** _"_** ** _I know you, Rose."_** _Salem said._ _ **"In reality, you have completely forgotten what you did to me in the first place."**_

 _Ruby reached for her weapon and drew back an arrow._

 ** _"_** ** _It's useless to resist."_**

 _The arrow crumpled into dust. Ruby then snapped the bow in half to change it into its melee mode, which she had installed recently. However, the dual blades met the same fate as the arrow._

 _"_ _Of all the faces I hate," Ruby snarled. "Why did it have to be you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Because you fear me."_** _Salem said._ _ **"You even said it yourself, remember? Because I could kill people. Because I could take anything you cared for so deeply away from you. Because I could kill YOU. Because I hunted those with silver eyes, like you."**_

 _"_ _I overcame those fears!" Ruby retaliated. "To finish you off for good! And now that you're gone, I don't worry about what I could lose!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Not even your very own family?"_**

 _"_ _Like I said, you don't exist. You'll never be able to hurt them."_

 ** _"_** ** _What if someone else does?"_**

 _Ruby was silent._

 ** _"_** ** _It could be at the hands of these new threats you face. Juggernaut, Arkos, Chaotica, Deceiver, Spectre, any single one of them…"_**

 _Ruby's fists were clenched tightly._

 _"_ _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She screamed._

 ** _"_** ** _To remind you."_** _Salem laughed._ _ **"That no matter what, I will always be a part of your past. A past that will forever haunt you. Until the end of your days."**_

 _Salem then grew twice her size, making Ruby's heart pound with fear. Salem then screamed like an inhuman banshee as her jaw lowered lower than humanly possible, and she lunged inhumanly fast toward Ruby, intending on swallowing her whole._

 _Ruby screamed as she covered herself. Time itself seemed to stop as the nightmarish face creeped closer and closer towards her, the red eyes burning into her soul._

 _Ruby found herself unable to move, and completely weaponless. Salem's maw came closer.._

 _Closer…._

 _Closer…._

 _AND CLOSER!_

…

Ruby basically jumped out of bed, her heart trying to break out of its bony prison. She must have screamed, yet her wife was too asleep to hear it. It was still in the middle of the night, yet the poor Huntress was gasping and panting as if she had been kissed way too hard. Ruby got back into bed, turning over to whatever gave her comfort.

Needing to fill her afraid heart with love, Ruby happily nuzzled Weiss's silky milky white hair. It felt incredibly soft. She sighed happily as she gave it a cute peck. Without trying to wake her up, Ruby gently wrapped her arms around her babe's waist. Safe in her embrace, all of Ruby's worries faded into nothingness.

All she had to do was let go of the past,

And only focus on the present.


	38. The Beauty's Sleeping Aurora

Volume 6, Episode 2: The Beauty's Sleeping Aurora

 _Ruby wasn't the only one with nightmares._

 _Rudolph found himself in a snowy blizzard at night. He began trekking through in order to find some shelter. However, Rudolph realized he wasn't alone. He found someone, a boy possibly in his teens, standing alone in the woods. Rudolph had been trekking for hours and had been possibly scared for being the only one here._

 _The boy had blonde hair and green eyes. Upon further inspection, Rudolph realized that the boy had his FATHER'S hair and his MOTHER'S eyes! Could this be…._

 _"_ _Now you know…." The boy said. "Now you know how I feel. Being left to die. Left to fend for my own when I wasn't ready. I've been in this living hell for YEARS!"_

 _"_ _But I can help you get out!" Rudolph said. "My name is Rudolph Rose. If you can tell me your name, your TRUE name, I can help you escape!"_

 _The boy only turned to him. His face was heavily bruised and scarred. The result of years of being by himself._

 _"_ _My name isn't of any goddamn importance to a little brat like you." He growled. "I've never even HEARD of a Rudolph Rose. And I never will."_

 _"_ _Listen to me! You don't have to keep living like this!" Rudolph tried to reason with the boy. "If it's not what you want, how you want to live, then you can change it!"_

 _The boy only gave him a cold stare._

 _"_ _It's too late."_

 _"_ _NO! IT'S NOT! You can get yourself out of this mess! You can-!"_

 _"_ _Only the man who got me into this can do it. And he's not coming back. He's damned me to live the rest of my life in the worst punishment imaginable."_

 _"_ _I can get you out of this! We can work together to-!"_

 _"_ _There IS no we! There never has been!" The boy snapped. "I'm forever alone. I always have been….and I always will be."_

 _As he glared at Rudolph, the red boy noticed his eyes flicker from green to red. As the boy ran off, Rudolph realized what was about to happen to him._

 _"_ _NO!" Rudolph screamed at the top of his lungs as he gave pursuit. "DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE! THERE'S STILL TIME! YOU CAN TAKE THE OTHER PATH! YOU CAN STILL STOP YOURSELF!"_

 _As his heart forced Rudolph to stop and catch his breath, he heard an inhuman scream of rage. The boy rushed over to see the boy furiously smash a scroll against a rock. His FATHER'S scroll._

 _"_ _You…." The boy began to growl as his voice change to what Rudolph recognized. "You did this to me….." Purple plasma claws began to slice through the knuckles of his fists. "You let my mother die…..You left ME to die…." His skin crumpled away to reveal pale white skin. "You…_ _ **…You…**_ _…RRRRRR_ _ **RRRRR**_ _rrrrrr…AAAAAAA_ _ **AAAAAAaaaa**_ _aaaa…I…._ _ **I….**_ _I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!"**_

 _Rudolph could only watch helplessly as Arkos completed his twisted transformation, then began to vanish from this astral location._

 ** _"_** ** _YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAAAAAYYYYY!"_** _Arkos screamed this over and over as he faded away. Rudolph realized this was the moment. Dr. Merlot was giving this hatred a physical form._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Rudolph ran forward and tackled Arkos, only for him to phase through as Arkos was sent to the real world. The boy was left in tears as the storm intensified. He had failed to stop all of this from happening. He was beginning to lose all hope…._

 _When he remembered his words._

 _"_ _You can still….stop yourself…." Rudolph realized. "YOU….stop YOURSELF…. Does…..does that mean….. the only one who can stop Arkos…..is Arkos HIMSELF?!"_

 _Rudolph felt himself getting lifted from this dream._

 _"_ _But how….There's no turning him back to the light….What does it all mean….How do I explain this to the others?"_

 _All went white as Rudolph began to wake up._

 _…_

 _When Rudolph woke up, he was still in bed. Fighting back the tiredness, he rubbed his eyes to see…._

 _"_ _AAHHHHH!"_

 _Rudolph basically fled under the covers, only to peak out a few seconds later. There, he got a clearer view of what scared him._

 _It was a Grimm. Or at least, a statue of a Grimm. The Beowolf was looming over him, its jaws ready to bite into him._

 _Rudolph gave it a little tap, and the statue crumbled into dust. Then, behind the statue, he saw a little girl. She seemed to be about his age or younger, just standing at the open door. She had silver eyes, red hair, along with a red hood, cape, clothes, and skirt._

Huh? No way…. _Rudolph thought._ Is this Mom when she was younger? No, wait, she doesn't have completely red hair.

 _"_ _I see that you're awake, Rudolph." The girl said. "I heard some noises and came up here to check on you. That's when I saw the Beowolf ready to eat you. Good thing I turned it to stone, huh?"_

 _"_ _W…Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Oh. My name's Briar. Briar Rose."_

 _"_ _WHA?! Rose?! Are…Are you a relative of mine or something?!"_

 _"_ _No one of the current bloodline has ever heard of me. But yes, I am related to you in some way."_

 _"_ _Wait….You should have charged up the memories for your powers to work." Rudolph realized, getting out of bed. "I should've been dead by now. How did you petrify the Grimm?"_

 _"_ _I looked at it when I opened the door, and it saw me."_

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _I just said. I looked at it."_

 _Rudolph still wasn't buying it._

 _"_ _Here, let me show you."_

 _Briar made the room flash. Rudolph then saw himself still asleep, then the Beowolf came in. It loomed over the boy, ready to attack._

 _The door opened, with the noise alerting the Beowolf, causing it to turn around. Its gaze came into contact with that of Briar's…._

 _And then it roared in agony. The Beowolf then prepared to bite at Rudolph, its entire body solidifying into the statue Rudolph saw. The room then shifted back to normal._

 _"_ _That's impossible…" Rudolph gasped. "You can turn Grimm to stone….just be looking at them?"_

 _"_ _They need to make eye contact with me. I'm unimaginably ugly to them."_

 _"_ _But….that's not how the Silver Eyes work…Mei said that she discovered its true power….Could this be it? More than that silvery aura?"_

 _"_ _Possibly." Briar said. "It's almost time, so I don't have any time to explain. Here. I want you to have these."_

 _Briar handed Rudolph three roses. One was red and engulfed in fire, which didn't burn Rudolph when he touched it. The other was white and covered in ice. The last one was silver, surrounded by a silver glow of Aura._

 _"_ _What are these?"_

 _"_ _Our family's symbols." Briar explained. "The Red Rose symbolizes the power you have within yourself. The White Rose symbolizes the romantic unbreakable bond your parents have. The Silver Rose symbolizes the soul of the Rose bloodline, and that it can become unforgettable legends, whether they bear silver eyes or not."_

 _Rudolph then felt himself get lifted again as he put the roses in his pocket._

 _"_ _Never lose them." Briar said. "They determine who you really are. This is who you are, Rudolph Rose."_

 _All turned white as the boy heard four words before losing himself._

 _"_ _This is your destiny."_

…

Rudolph woke up, for real this time.

"Man, two dreams in one." Rudolph moaned. "What do they both me-huh?"

Rudolph felt something in the clothes he was still wearing. As he took out whatever was in them, he gasped. They were amulets. But not just any amulets.

 _These amulets had the same three roses Briar had given Rudolph in his dream!_

"But….how….." Rudolph was completely dumbstruck. It was only a dream! How was this even possible!?

As Rudolph put the Rose Amulets in a safe location, i.e. in the back cover of the first family album, he began to ponder how he should explain the solution he found out to the rest of his teammates and if he should keep the amulets secret.

The Son Of Ruby sighed. If only he know a lot more about this Briar Rose.


	39. The Red Rose's Blood

Volume 6, Episode 3: The Red Rose's Blood

I had so many questions.

First off, was it even possible for Arkos to have a change of heart? It seemed like he was emotionless, like all Grimm. But was he actually hiding them?

Second, the Rose Amulets. Why were they so important? What did they mean? Were the Grimm looking for them? If so, why?

Thinking of the three, I remember where I hid them.

I had put them in the inside back cover of the first Rose family album. I had covered the Red Rose with a picture of Ruby, the White Rose with a picture of Weiss, and the Silver Rose with a picture of Mei, me, and Winifred.

I had already told the rest of Team RWBY 2 about the identity of the person we were looking for and, as I expected, they were about as confused as I am. I kept Briar and the Amulets a secret, as I was unsure if I should tell them about all that.

So far, there was only one person I could vent out my confusions to.

"And I don't understand what it all means, Grandma." I had just explained to Summer about everything. Arkos, the second war, Briar, and all the rest. I then notice I'm crying a bit.

"Sorry about that." I say, wiping a tear back. "I'm just thinking about the last time Mom and I saw Jaune. We didn't know he was going to die. We didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Well, I don't know if Mom already told you this, but please take care of him and Pyrrha. And in return, I'll take very good care of your daughter. I promise."

As I leave the sight, I hear a voice that I SWEAR I've never heard before.

"Did you hide them somewhere secure?"

I whirl around to see a girl. She appears to be 16, but she's not my sister. She has red hair, red clothing and a mask covering her eyes. She also has a red sword and shield, possibly forged from the red gems my mother was named after.

"Who are you?" I ask. "What did I hide?"

The girl takes off her mask to reveal silver eyes.

Wait a minute…

"Briar?" I ask. "But….this isn't a dream…..and you're older!"

"There's a reason for that." Briar says. "I'm an astral being. Only you can hear and see me."

"Astral….Being?"

"Beyond your understanding." Briar answered.

"Oh, and yes, I DID hide the roses. But they became amulets when I woke up. Plus, that's a pretty cool sword. Did you make it yourself?"

"The Blade Of Aurora and the Shield Of Costa were created by my mother." Briar answered, unsheathing her weapon. The crystal sharp edge shimmers in the moonlight. "She gained her smithery from her mother before her."

"And….who IS your mom?"

Briar smiles as she sheathes her sword. I also notice her shield has a rose engraved into it.

"First, I must ask YOU something."

Briar then hands me a photo. In that photo is my sister, Mei, and my cousin, Li. For some reason, they seem older and happy.

That's when something clicks. Briar looks almost JUST LIKE Mei. And her smile is just like Li's. Wait….No….It can't be….Is she….

"Y….You….." I'm at a complete loss for words.

"Who else would I be to you, Rudolph?" Briar smiled. "Or should I say, UNCLE Rudolph?"

My mind is blown like my mother's during her first kiss. No way….

Briar Rose is the DAUGHTER of Mei Schnee and Li Belladonna!

"But…your moms are cousins!" I scream. "How can they be married when they're already family?!"

"There's a lot you don't know about this world, Rudolph." Briar says. "And since you were the only one to witness their first kiss, only you can communicate with me."

I gulp. "Does….Does Future Mei know I was there that night?"

"You'll tell her eventually."

"Wait….Since Li's a Human-Faunus Hybrid, then what are you? A Super Hybrid?"

"Basically 1/8th feline, in case you're wondering. But with my silver eyes, my sight is supercharged even further. I can see up to 2 miles."

Something else crosses my mind.

"Since your moms are still teens, do you even exist?"

"I don't exist YET." Briar smiles. "Which means one of my moms won't die and I won't end up like Jason."

"Phew. Well, that's a re-. Wait, who's Jason?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah! No spoilers!"

I sigh. Briar seems to be stubborn. She just might be the powers of Team RWBY rolled into one. Well, I did learn one "Spoiler". Mei and Li will survive the war. Uh-oh, almost forgot!

"Wait, what do the Grimm want with the-?!"

Briar's gone.

"amulets….."

The thought of my sister and cousin having a baby still hangs in my mind. I begin to head back home, and for the first time, begin to think of MY future. The future of my generation. It's almost too much for me to even handle.

Ow. My brain hurts.


	40. Past, Present, And Future

Volume 6, Episode 4: Past, Present, and Future

 _2 Years Ago_

 _Li returned home that night with the memory fresh in her head. It felt like just how her mother said it would be: Soft, gentle, and-._

 _"_ _Something wrong, sis?"_

 _Li basically yelped as she heard Black's voice. Great. Seemed like he was Junior Detective again. He was looking at some stuff he had put on his scroll, which possibly involved this He Who Never Was guy._

 _"_ _Um, no. Nothing's wrong, Black." Li said nervously._

 _"_ _Really?" Black asked. "The tone of your voice, the rate of your heartbeat, and the blushing in your cheeks state otherwise."_

Damn it! _Li thought._ It's times like these I wish we didn't have these hybrid powers! He's gonna catch on eventually!

 _"_ _You…You kissed someone, didn't you?" Black began to realize._

 _Li's face turned even more red, her cat ears flattened, and she felt her entire body go white._

 _"_ _Y….y….Yes…?" She gulped._

 _"_ _Ooo, you did, huh?" Black chuckled. "Who's the lucky guy?"_

 _Li swore she couldn't be any more embarrassed._

 _"_ _S…She's not ready to meet you guys yet."_

 _"_ _Oh, great." Black sighed. "My sister's the L-word."_

 _As he went back to his detective work, Li rushed back to her room, pretending to think Black meant love instead of the other thing. And to be in love when only 12?!_

 _Li moaned. What was she going to do?_

…

Present Day

The soon-to-be existence of Briar Rose had begun to make Rudolph re-question everything he knew about being a Rose. He knew it meant being a strong person, worthy to become something of legend. But now?

His mind was blank on the marriage and birth part.

He just sat there, staring into nothingness, thinking of what this meant, until he noticed Mei enter.

"Oh! Um, hey sis…" He stammered. "Just, um, minding my own business here." But as Mei went through one of the albums, possibly to freshen up on her parents' pasts, Rudolph heard her say something curiously.

"Hey, Rudolph?" Mei asked. "What are these?"

"Hmm? What are-."

His heart stopped cold.

Mei was holding up the three amulets!

 _Oh no….._

"Um…I….You see….Well….Err….." Rudolph began stammering as if he was talking to his crush. How could he be able to explain this?

"Did you find these while you and your teammates were on a mission?"

Instantly, he got an idea.

"YES!" He blurted out. "I FOUND THEM WHILE DOING A RECON IN ATLAS! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE, BUT I FIGURED THEY HAD TO BE IMPORTANT IF THE GRIMM WERE LOOKING FOR THEM! SO I-!"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Mei chuckled. "Calm down, little bro."

Rudolph breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong."

As Mei left, Rudolph began to feel ashamed. Should he have told her about that night?

Oh well. The time would come. Eventually.

…

 _Sometime in the distant future_

 _"_ _I can still see your eyes in the dark, kitty…"_

 _"_ _Purr, come 'ere, you…."_

 _Briar could only smile with pleasure as she heard her parents making out. She swore, they could be the best of mothers. It would never hurt for them to love each other; even though they were related to begin with._

 _It had been so long ever since the Second Great Grimm War had ended. Now everyone had moved on with their lives. Now a THIRD generation had begun._

 _Briar picked up a picture of her grandmother, Ruby Rose. She looked so young, so beautiful._

 _"_ _Your time was fun while it lasted, Grandmother." Briar sighed. "Our story may be over, but others have only just begun."_

 _Briar sighed happily as the memories came rushing back._

 _"_ _May we never be forgotten."_


	41. Family Feud

Volume 6, Episode 5: Family Feud

It's been a while ever since my moms began visiting the area where Team RWBY were living. I had even caught up on some other old friends. Team RWBY 2 (I love those little guys!) told me that the Prom Dance was coming back up at Beacon, but the boys weren't going. Plus, Yao was a terrible dancer. His dance moves were basically wacko fighting moves. Plus, his tail gets in the way and he trips. Plus, one of the combat yells he shouted out sounded familiar. Maybe how Mrs. Valkyrie said sloths sounded like (They don't, I know it).

As for now, I'm just getting a little excitement of my own. Word reached me that Grimm forces had raided an SDC train, so I decided to check it out. After hitching a ride on the train (while it was still moving), I noticed that there were no Grimm in sight. Weird, maybe the report was-.

That's when I feel a sharp kick to the back and I crash into a bunch of crates. When I see my attacker, I don't have to ask who he is.

"Hey, Arkos!" I groan as I get up, readying my twin swords. "Is this how you would treat your friends?!"

 **"** **I have no friends."** Arkos growled through his helmet, activating his plasma claws. **"JUST VICTIMS!"**

I backflip over the crate remains and kick them and Arkos, which he deflects with ease.

 **"** **Very good, Arc-Cotta."** Arkos taunts me. **"But perhaps you should abandon the path of the Hunter if you wish to have a future!"**

We continue our duel. As I stare at that cursed helmet, I remember that the kids told me everything about him.

"You're a monster."

 **"** **No. I'm better!"**

Eventually, I gain the upper hand as I slash a section of his helmet off! I only catch a glimpse of his Grimm eye before the helmet repairs itself.

"Nanomachines…" I realize. "You must have designed this tech yourself. Grimm NEVER have been that advanced!"

 **"** **Speaking of tech,"** Arkos laughs as he activates something. **"I'd like to introduce you to some associates of mine."**

That's when I notice the surrounding Atlesian mechs and robots come online. Strangely, there's no pilots inside the mechs. But I put two and two together once the machines point their guns at me.

 **"** **RIP HIM TO PIECES!"** Arkos roars to the machines he had just hacked.

He vanishes outside as the machines open fire. It's a good thing I was trained well in swordplay, otherwise I'd have a billion holes in me right now. I quickly dispatch of the robots and mechs (Hopefully Mrs. Schnee will understand!) and pursue my evil cousin outside. I see him apparently stealing a great portion of Dust. All four types too. I see Fire, Ice, Electric, and Gravity.

"So, you're a mercenary AND a thief." I chuckle. "You must have taught yourself that, huh?"

 **"** **Why else would I be here?"** Arkos taunted back. **"This isn't the first time either. I even broke into another place years ago. There I found and made off with my mother's recovered circlet. Which I then destroyed by crushing it."**

"HOW FAR WILL YOU GO?! YOUR PARENTS ARE ALREADY DEAD! WHY DO YOU STILL WANT REVENGE?!"

 **"** **Juggernaut proved loyal to be my leader. He desires the destruction of all mankind. No one will be able to stop me. Not even that blonde boy who failed to stop me that day. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Oh no….Is he talking about….

Yao Xiao Long. Arkos was the guy he saw that night!

"Well, you're not getting away this time!"

I resume my duel with Arkos. He proves to be lethal, but I have grown as well. Even after our weapons our knocked away, we continue unarmed. Eventually he grabs me by the neck and holds me over the moving edge.

 **"** **I'm only telling you this because you won't survive to inform anyone else. You may have tricked me last time, but now I'll ensure your death! It's all over, Adrian!"**

"Can't say it's been a pleasure, Arkos. CAUSE IT HASN'T!"

I kick him away and resume the fistfight. Eventually I regain my twin swords and strike some fatal blows.

"Even if you DO survive," I grow at my "brother". "Tell your master we're coming for him next."

I finish off Arkos by throwing him off the train after stabbing him through the heart. He'll survive due to his regeneration. His time to change his ways is running out. If he doesn't see the light, then he won't survive this war.

NO Grimm will.

I'll make sure of it.

After everything he's done, we'll ALL make sure of it.


	42. Deception Leads To Death

Volume 6, Episode 6: Deception Leads To Death

"I can't believe it…." Yao moaned. "He was there that night. Arkos was there…I could have stopped him…."

Yao broke into silent tears as Lie Ren looked at a picture of Jaune. The Huntsman was almost brought to tears himself.

"Oh, Jaune…" Ren sobbed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told him. But I didn't know….I didn't know…."

"W…What are you talking about?" Yao asked, looking at Ren. Nearby, Nora Valkyrie was looking at another picture of Team JNPR.

"First Pyrrha, now him." She mourned. "He was like family. I didn't want to lose him….But I have. Arkos, you bastard…..I'll never forgive you for killing him."

"And I'll never forgive him for lying to me." Ren angrily muttered.

"Lies? What do you mean, Lies?!" Nora shouted.

"I was a fool to try and hide all this." Ren said. "Team RWBY 2 told me everything about Arkos. He's a murderer, monster, and a liar. And I found that last part out the hard way."

"What did he do to you?!" Yao asked. Ren just sighed as he began his story to Yao and Nora.

"It was a few years back."

…

 _I holstered my weapons, panting from the combat._

 _"_ _You know," I taunted to the now dead Grimm. "If you wanted to challenge one of Remnant's greatest Huntsmen, you could've just asked."_

 _That's when I heard someone drop behind me. I whirled around to see a man in black. He had black gauntlets, black armor, a cape, and a black helmet with purple visors._

 ** _"_** ** _You must be Lie Ren."_** _The man said, his voice modulator deepening his voice._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _No one."_** _The man said._ _ **"But I come to you with a warning. Do you know of a man called Jaune Arc?"**_

 _"_ _Yes, I do." I answered. "He's my team leader."_

 ** _"_** ** _Then your leader is in grave danger."_**

 _"_ _WHAT?! What's gonna happen?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _He is going to be killed. By a new type of Grimm that nobody has ever seen before. He won't stand a chance against it. However, only I have encountered such a thing. I know how to deal with it. Only I can save Jaune. You know how I can find him."_**

 _"_ _I..I can?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't make me ask twice; your friend's life is on the line. Where is Jaune Arc headed? Where is he now?"_**

 _I was stumped. Jaune never told me anything about where he would be! But if I didn't tell him, Jaune would die!_

 _"_ _Uh…He's…."_

 _I forced myself to remember. Come on, where was it? Yes. YES! THAT WAS IT!_

 _"_ _He told me he was going to one of the nearby villages!" I answered like my life (or more specifically, my friend's) was depending on it. "He said he wouldn't need any help. Although he didn't tell me what he was going to do. Possibly cool off from the stress of training Ruby and Weiss's kids? I can't really rem-."_

 ** _"_** ** _Say no more."_** _The man said._ _ **"I have what I came for. You are dismissed. But we will never meet again."**_

 _"_ _Okay then. Thank you for promising to save my friend!" I said as I rushed back home._

 _I never knew who that man was, but I thought he was a really great guy. Like he was a friend…._

 _What a fool I was. Blinded by his trickery._

 _A few days later, Nora came back basically crying uncontrollably. I asked her what was wrong, but all she stammered was that we had lost 'him'. At first, I didn't know what she met, but then she showed me her scroll. On it was a video of the news she recorded earlier today. When I pressed play, my life was never the same._

 _The news stated that one of my worst fears had happened; something I never thought would occur in a thousand years._

 _Jaune Arc was dead._

 _When I first heard of this, I instantly thought back to that man. He had failed to save him. He broke his promise to me. He had possibly died to save Jaune, but ultimately failed._

 _I was heartbroken like the rest of you guys. Team RWBY was devastated, but their kids? Team RWBY 2?_

 _They were downright destroyed._

 _I don't think Ruby had ever cried that hard in her entire life. And Rudolph's made Ruby's look like a downpour. I understood Nora's pain. We all did. She and I were all that was left of Team JNPR. She didn't want to lose the rest of her family. And neither did I._

 _A memorial statue of Jaune was built at Beacon Academy. But a few days later, the academy staff found it sliced to bits. Someone was out there, and he didn't want Jaune to be remembered._

 _Years passed, and I heard from Team RWBY 2 about who that someone was. Oscar told me his name after he became blind. That man, Arkos, fit the description of the man I had seen that day. That's when it all clicked._

 _Arkos didn't just break his promise to me._

 _HE LIED TO ME!_

 _He manipulated me to tell him of Jaune's location so that he could go there to kill him! HE was the monster that would kill him! I could only think one thing:_

 _What have I done?_

 _This was all my fault. If I hadn't told Arkos of Jaune's location, he would still be alive! But I didn't know! I didn't know who that man was, or more importantly, WHO he was! I thought Jaune would die if I didn't tell him! I did, and then he tricked me, betrayed me!_

 _But I'll never be played again for the rest of my life. I PROMISE!_

 _…_

"Oh, Ren…" Nora sobbed. "It wasn't your fault. No one knew it was going to happen. You shouldn't feel so responsible. Arkos would've hunted down Jaune and killed him anyway."

"I could've stopped him." Ren cried. "If I knew any better, I would've strangled him. But it's too late. The damage has been done. If only I stopped him while I still had the chance."

"You won't have to."

Yao stood up, his father's anger burning in his eyes.

"As long as I'm my mother's son till the end, I'll make sure Arkos gets what he deserves. If he wants a war,"

Yao then left the room, his fists balled up in a Super Senshi's rage.

"THEN HE'S GOT ONE!"


	43. The Time To Strike

Volume 6, Episode 7: The Time To Strike

 **They begin to flow through my mind once more. Echoes of the forgotten. Voices of the past. I am cursed to forever remember them.**

 _"_ _Arkos? Our two names combined into one? You don't like that?"_

 _"_ _No, No! I do!"_

 _"_ _We're leaders, you and I. We both have responsibilities."_

 _"_ _IT'S NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT THE RELIC!"_

 **I stand by the leader of the forces I work for. With me are by far the most elite of all soldiers. Chaotica. Spectre. Deceiver. On the throne, lies the most strongest.**

 _"_ _I am so sorry."_

 _"_ _I…I couldn't save her."_

 _"_ _I'm not a baby! THAT is a baby!"_

 _"_ _YES! YES! ESPECIALLY THE DANCE! THANK YOU, YANG!"_

 **"** **So many Humans." Juggernaut growls, his unmasked head hidden in the shadows. "So much potential. Squandered. For so long."**

 **"** **My lord." Chaotica says, stepping forward. "The soldiers are ready. They simply await your command."**

 **Juggernaut is silent. The voices continue as I stare at a picture of Team JNPR together.**

 _"_ _We all heard what you said at Haven. But that wasn't you. We'll all miss her, I know it. But you're more than just our team leader. You're family."_

 _"_ _We don't want to lose you too."_

 **I crush the picture, silently swearing to Valkyrie that she already has.**

 **"** **It's time." Juggernaut orders, his helmet materializing onto his head. "To set things right." He begins to lead us to the overlook.**

 **"** **We will begin the final phase of our plan." He orders. "We will tear down everything that might protect them. And then, when it's too late, when they're powerless, when they're alone, they will realize the truth: This is no war."**

 **Thousands of Grimm are below. I put on my helmet and activate my claws.**

 **"** **This is a purge."**

 **Juggernaut raises his weapon high, indicating the start of the plan's final part.**

 **If all of Jaune and Pyrrha's friends want a war:**

 **THEN THEY'VE GOT ONE!**


	44. A Warrior's True Strength

Volume 7, Episode 1: A Warrior's True Strength

 _Well, here I am._

 _16-year-old Yao Xiao Long vs who-knows-how-many Grimm._

 _No, seriously. Everywhere I look, I see thousands, millions, even trillions of Grimm!_

 _And, I'm alone._

 _Perfect last stand, right?_

 _I see every type. Beowolf, Nevermore, Beringel, Wyvern, EVERY SINGLE ONE(Yes, even Leviathans)!_

 _But here's the catch: I'm super powerful, with any Grimm going down in one hit. But with an infinite amount, I'll tire out eventually._

 _That's when they make their first move. Activating my Light Semblance, I charge in. With every punch, kick, and solar projectile, along with every move I know, one by one the Grimm go down. I'm basically a streak of yellow in a sea of blackness._

 _But as the hours go by, I begin to tire. And not because of the Apathy. They just keep coming! But I'm not one to surrender. I fight until the last of my stamina, power, and Aura are fully depleted._

 _That's when the Grimm take the form of shadows…_

 _And makes me see nothing but the blackness that they formed._

…

Of course. Another dream.

Just like the one I had yesterday. I had beaten all the Grimm in that one, but it turns out I missed one, which killed me. Then I begin to question the dream: Was it a test? To see how strong I really was? If I was no longer a student, was I not yet a master?

Speaking of masters, I had begun to retrain Oscar; Training him how to fight blind. Since he would be for the rest of his life. And since that cane was destroyed, Oscar was reequipped with a sword. Possibly in loving memory of Jaune Arc.

I did my usual business, ready for another survival day of war.

Because you never know what is going to happen.

…

Okay, so I've basically heard about this Spectre guy. Adrian had fought him before. He's Juggernaut's second-in-command. Creepily silent, scary-looking, wields basically an evil version of Crescent Rose (minus the ranged capabilities), and can create these things called Shades. Evil shadowy copies of any being. They also can't speak. Shades also have the same strengths and weaknesses of their original counterparts. For example, if a hunter is weak, their Shade is also weak.

And speaking of Shades, I just ran into one. My OWN shade. I've learned that Shades are as strong as their original counterparts, as stated. But since I'm super strong, with my Aura at 200%...

This guy's gonna be a toughie to take down.

Plus, he uses the same moves and everything! Just like the other Shades! This might actually be a good training session for me!

I get into a battle stance and my Shade does the same as we activate our Semblances. Noticing he has purple hair instead of yellow, a thought comes over me.

Well, no time for that yet! My mirror match begins!

We rush at each other with rapid punches. I block one hook with an arm and counter-punch him in the side. We're basically hopping across the area while firing solar orbs at each other. He parries them away while I catch some of his own.

Our battle takes to the skies. We're basically two yellow and purple streaks smashing into one another. He's fast. And strong. We're both equal in power and Aura. I don't think I'll be able to beat him. But then again, I have to try!

"You're pretty good." I complement as we trade rapid blows. "But I've always heard a warrior is his own greatest opponent!"

My Shade only responds with a cold glare.

"Not one for words, huh? Just like that Neo girl! She's WAY too creepy to have a crush on my dad!"

I catch his fist with my legs and throw him to the ground. My Shade (or my evil self, if that's what you wanna call it) gets back up like a soulless corpse. Speaking of soulless….

Oh man. I hope this guy didn't kill anyone….

WHAT AM I THINKING?!

I snap out of it to see me flying right at me! Our battle continues when he hit the ground. I use my tail as a sweep attack, then stomp on him when he's down. He rolls out of the way before I hit him. That's when I notice his own tail.

Hey, Shades have the exact same weaknesses their Hunters do, right? I begin to remember when I was little (well, littler), Li used to stomp or pull on my tail if she got mad at me (or she did it just to be the ruthless kid she was back then). And I remember the pain I felt. Looking back at the now, I smirk. Li just got me an idea.

I trick the Shade into thinking it hit me, then blind him with a flash of light that also functions as a teleportation technique. I end up behind him and then…

BAM!

I stomp as hard as I can on my Shade's tail. Even though it can't scream, I can tell it's definitely in pain. Now to finish him off! A gruesome thought comes into my mind, but it could be the only way to destroy my inner demon.

With strength similar to Li's, I pin my Shade to the ground and RIP HIS TAIL RIGHT OFF!

While trying desperately not to imagine it as my own, I throw the tail to the ground. Now I know how that Cheelus guy felt when Juggernaut cut off his own tail.

The Shade fades away, indicating its defeat. I begin to think back to my thought.

Shades are like someone's evil self, right? Well, what if Arkos was an evil self as well? Maybe he's the bad side of someone who's been spilt apart. And we need to find the guy's good side, possibly this Anti-Arkos: the guy who can stop him. Arkos may not be a Shade, but my guess could prove that Shade or not, he IS pure evil. The sooner we find the Anti-Arkos, the sooner the war tides turn in our favor.

But I'm not so sure how much time we have left.


	45. Traitorous Tech

Volume 7, Episode 2: Traitorous Tech

The snowy night forest was anything but peaceful.

Atlesian machinery were on high alert, with the base heavily guarded. But strangely, the machines outside the perimeter weren't themselves. Mechs were moving without any pilots within. Robots were following new orders, no longer from their human commanders.

But all the more reason for this man to be on a mission.

With his face and body hidden by his brown hood and cape, along with his Semblance of Invisibility, Adrian snuck into the base and dispatched of any robotic guards. When the coast was clear, he was given a mission briefing.

"These new types of Grimm seem to be more intelligent and advanced than we originally thought." The female voice said through his scroll. "How they managed to hack into our defenses and turn them against us is highly unknown."

 _Well, I think I might know who or what's behind all this._ Adrian thought, remembering his second battle with his evil cousin.

"This hacked machinery is becoming increasingly dangerous and might turn the war odds in their favor if action isn't done quickly on this. I've gained reports stating that hacked machinery attacks or destroys other machinery, then that tech will be hacked as well."

 _So it's like a zombie virus, but only for robots._

"Luckily, I managed to create what I hope to be a cure."

Adrian took out a blue data chip. After examining it, he put it back.

"The chip you have contains data designed to eliminate highly dangerous viruses. It's modified to de-hack any other tech. This base has fallen victim to this hack virus. It won't be easy, but you'll need to get to the main control room, plug in the chip, and in the process, return these mad machines back to normal."

"Understood, Terra." Adrian spoke. "Initiating the mission now."

…

If Adrian was correct, not only was this base's main computer connected to this base, but also to all Atlesian tech. If he could plug in the chip, he would be able to destroy the virus entirely.

 _Yet Arkos could still re-hack the machines. I must be ready._

Adrian continued to sneak through the base. He stayed clear of searchlights and destroyed any malfunctioning robot that spotted him.

"WARNING! INTRUDER ALEEEEEeeeeerrrr…"

That was all one robot said before Adrian decapitated it with one of his twin swords.

 _I should take it easy._ Adrian thought. _One wrong move, let alone going all-out and loud, and I'll be filled with more holes then swiss cheese! Now let's see, where could….THERE!_

Adrian snuck into the main control room and pulled out the chip. But of course, as he also expected…

"HALT. STATE YOUR BUSINESS."

Adrian turned to see many guns pointed at him.

"Ah-ah-ah." He taunted. "You fire any of those bullets, this chip is gonna bring you back to your senses. So if you wanna keep serving your new Grimm overlords, I highly suggest lowering your weapons, and I won't plug this baby in."

"THIS UNIT NO LONGER TAKES ORDERS FROM ONE SUCH AS YOU." Most of the robots said. "OPEN FI-."

Before even the slightest bang was heard, Adrian plugged the chip into the database, letting the baby do its work. In an instant, the machinery shut down and everything lost power. It took only a few more seconds before everything rebooted. The hack/virus had been eliminated.

"ERROR. THIS UNIT CANNOT RECALL ANY MEMORY OF PAST ACTIONS."

"You don't need to." Adrian answered, as he began to leave the now-reclaimed base. "Terra, this is Adrian. Mission Accomplished."


	46. Other Outcomes

Volume 7, Episode 3: Other Outcomes

Sigh. So far, not so good.

My team and I have spent weeks traveling all across Remnant, in hopes of finding the one being capable of stopping Arkos. Or, as my cousin Yao (But we're beginning to see each other as half-brothers) calls it, the Anti-Arkos.

We've asked around, scoured the farthest of reaches, and even tried to get even the slightest of clues, but all we've gotten is the same stupid responses:

"Anti-Arkos? Who's that?"

"I've never heard of him before."

"Nope. Never seen him, and possibly never will."

I've even created a file on my Scroll named Anti-Arkos, but so far that file's nothing but blank! And truth be told:

I'm starting to lose hope.

Maybe this Anti-Arkos is in hiding. Doesn't want to be found. Maybe he's dead or hasn't even existed in the first place.

I can't sleep. How else are we going to stop Arkos if we can't find this guy? None of us are capable of stopping him ourselves! I've even heard that Nora, Ren, and Oscar were the first guys to abandon this idea. They state that Anti-Arkos is a guy that hasn't even been born yet! That it's too late for it to arrive now. And as much as I don't want to, a part of me believes them.

Oh Jaune, I'm so sorry. If only Pyrrha was still alive. Then your son wouldn't turn out like this. Then you'd still be alive yourself.

The only thing I can do is overhear my two mothers talking to each other. I bet they just had their business, or at least cuddling.

"You know, I just had a thought."

"Hmm? Like what, Weissy?"

"What if all of this still happened, but you were married to someone else?"

"Oh. Um…Well….I'd never be more sadder. I'd cry my very eyes out if Jaune was my husband. When I heard that he died, of course. And Rudolph….He would have been devastated himself. He would have to fight his evil half-brother….and he possibly wouldn't make it."

She's talking about Arkos. Sure, if Jaune really was my dad, my life would be more ruined than this one.

"And then if Oscar was my husband, I would be left feeling vulnerable when I heard that he was blinded and almost killed by that….that…."

"You don't even want to say his name."

"Yes….He's using everything I loved against me. He poisoned the Arc and Nikos bloodlines."

"Well, he hasn't killed the other Arcs. He hasn't even killed me, our kids, or anyone else you care about. You have to make sure that never happens."

"I will, Weiss. Because, even though I didn't at first, I….I love you. With all my heart. I'd even give it to you."

"You already have. And by the way, I thought you only originally liked cute boys."

"Well…I did."

"Then what made you fall for me?"

"Well….Um…..I…."

"You can't remember? Well, I'm still glad you do."

"But…there is this one part. It's….um…your…c…chest?"

"Really? Care to explain why?"

"It's…..uh….flat? And it….makes you look like a boy….I guess?"

"If you pay no attention to my voice, hair, and eyes?"

"M…Maybe?"

"Well, after that first kiss, I know why I definitely fell for YOU."

"Hm?"

"Come on, who could possibly resist that cute voice, the pretty smile, the soft touch of your body, and that beautiful innocent attitude?"

"But….that was back when I was 14!"

"But you still have it now. And I don't even give a few cares if you've grown more and more serious over the years."

"Ok…but wasn't it weird that we began dating AFTER our first kiss?"

"Hey, some people do that too. Like our other two teammates."

"Yeah….but I swear, I couldn't be any more nervous than when I proposed to you. I really thought YOU were gonna do it!"

"Hey, you fell for me first."

"Yeah, but you're way more richer."

"Which is why I brought you those red high heels?"

"But….but I hate walking in them! It's so hard!"

"Aww, but you're so adorable when wearing them!"

"I know…but…STILL!"

"Well, I did teach you how to dance with them on."

"W…We didn't dance during the prom!"

"I know. But I'm not talking about the prom."

"…"

"That was during our anniversary date, dolty!"

"H…How could I forget? I….I lost balance and fell."

"Yeah. Right into my arms. Then I lifted you up, bridal-style and…."

The voices stop. I keep quiet myself and hear a soft smack later.

"Did that."

"Yeah….I think my brain was short-circuited when you did that…"

"Mm-hm. And your face was completely red. You look so cute when you do that."

"Oh….Well…I….Uh…."

"And also when you pop the P when you say nope and yep."

"S-stop that! You're embarrassing me!"

"Since when do I do that? I'm your lovable wife!"

"S..sorry…I….I just…."

"Shh…It's okay, Ruby baby. Come here."

"Wha? EEP!"

After my mom's surprised yelp, I hear soft moans. I think I can hear Mom struggling, since she was caught off-guard. Eventually, her moans calm down. I hear the kiss break.

"Weiss, your lips are so cold."

"And yours are so warm. Wanna keep it that way?"

"Yep. Because you know what? I love you, my snowy white hubby."

"Aww, you're calling me your husband now?"

"Hee-hee. Yep. I wanna luv ya forever, my charming prince."

"Okay then. If you wanna pretend I'm a cute boy, then go ahead."

I hear some ruffling. If I know Mom, she's hugging "Father".

"Mmmm…..your body's so chilly. Poor baby…."

"Well?"

"Uh….what?"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Oh, wanna kiss and make up, huh? Okay. Pucker up if you love me."

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

"Heh. I still remember that day."

"Me too. Good night, Weiss. I love you."

"Good night, Ruby. I love you too."

I hear gentle moans as I begin to smile. That conversation just gave me the hope I've been missing. As I go to sleep myself, I see my brother wrapped up in his covers and my sister's chest rising and falling.

This is family. MY family. It's what we all fight for. Even in times like these.

I wasn't born in war, but I was raised in it. We all were.

And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we don't die in it.


	47. Love In The Family

Volume 7, Episode 4: Love In The Family

"GAH!"

I wake up panting. I just had one of the most embarrassing dreams of my life. I turn to see my twin brothers looking at me. Crap, the yell must have startled them.

"Sorry guys." I moan. "Just had this dream. Li was in it."

"Wow. What happened?" Winifred asks.

My face flushes red. I begin to remember my first kiss with Li.

"N…Nothing." I answer. "Nothing happened."

Nothing appropriate, of course.

That's when I notice Rudolph blush as well. Wait….does he have….

No. We're siblings! There's no way he could have a crush on me!

As I get up, the moans and yells of sexual desire still ring in my head. God, I'm never going to look at Li the same way again. I turn to the Rose Amulets I found a few days back. I can't place it, but the touch and sight of them….feels familiar to me.

As I go to wake up my parents, I open the door to their room.

However, it's only almost halfway open when I notice something. It's enough to make me gasp and slam it shut.

Oh man, seeing my moms nude is the LAST thing I want! Thank god the sheets were covering them! I remember that Li told me how Yao went through a similar event. Aunt Yang MUST have been embarrassed herself.

I head downstairs and pick up a picture of Li. As much as I can't help it, she looks so….sexy as she is badass. But still, if she's already family…

"Why do I love you?"

…

Oh god. I think I'm going to puke.

I've been trying to get my mind off of my perverted thoughts of Mei but reading _Ninjas Of Love_ only made things worse. Now I can't help but picture the hot girl showing me her chubby thick juicy…

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"Damnit, Yang…." I silently curse. "Why did you have to shove these things further into my brain?!"

Out of desperation, I begin pouring through another book called _Dornroschen_. Please don't let there be ANY lewd stuff!

Wait. I freeze when I see one of the character's names. It's an alias for the princess of the story.

Briar Rose.

That name….I feel like it's calling to me.

S…Should I know that name?

It's so….familiar, somehow.

After I finish the book, I still can't shake that thought of seeing Mei naked. Why would I even want to do that, anyway?!

I stare at a picture of Mei. In it, she looks cute as she is cool. But still, if she's already family...

"Why do I love you?"


	48. The Brother's Grimm

Volume 7, Episode 5: The Brother's Grimm

There's this story I heard about.

I believe it has something to do with Salem, who was defeated (or was it destroyed) years ago in the First Great Grimm War (Was it the first?). But it's been so long since I heard it, so I can't be sure if this is how it really goes.

I was only a baby at the time. Who can blame me? Anyway, I'm sure this is that woman's backstory. But like I said, I'm not sure if this is how I'm saying it happened. I could be wrong.

So, it all begins how all stories begin, Once Upon A Time:

…

 _There was this girl. I can't really remember her name. She was about a young woman. Held captive in a tower until a brave man, maybe a knight, rescued her. She asked him what they would do and where they would go, now that she was free. The man just answered, whatever and wherever they liked. This is all I can truly remember. I can only guess what happens next._

 _They married, had a family, and lived happily ever after._

 _Well, that's only HALF of the story._

 _So, here's my guess: One night, the woman finds that she had seemingly killed her husband and four daughters. She accepts their deaths and moves on but can never forgive herself for doing such a sin. So, in order to ask for forgiveness, to atone for her sins, she sails out to the Domain of Light, where the God of Light resides._

 _Except she doesn't make it._

 _A malicious storm blows her ship off course, and she instead ends up in the Land of Darkness, where the God of Darkness, the light god's brother, resides. She's terrified, since she has never heard of these lands or the god that lives there. She meets the god, and afraid, asks who he is. The god of darkness, being the cruel trickster that he is, claims to be the god of light. The woman is unaware of this, but the god of darkness is the one who possessed her and made her kill her own family, making her believe she was the one who did it. He is also the one who conjured that storm. The god of darkness then tells the woman that, in order to be forgiven for her sins, she must dive into the black pool below._

 _As the woman looks over the edge, she recognizes what the pool is, and what can emerge from it. However, just as she learns that the god of darkness tricked her, the god shoves her off the cliff, and she falls screaming into the pool. She doesn't come back up. The god of darkness then descends towards the pool and conjures the woman to rise from it. Except this isn't the same woman. She's changed. She's more hideous. The old version died, leaving behind this new, corrupted form. The god of darkness says to what is left of the woman that she will become the leader of his monster army, which will dispose of all human life on Remnant. He also gives her the name Salem._

 _Created by the god of darkness to be immortal, Salem fulfilled her master's wish and became the Grimm's queen. She remained their superior for many years, even after the gods left. However, her chaotic reign came to and end when she was killed by a girl in red._

 _That girl became a legend. Eventually, she married a girl in white and had three children. The girl also had a sister in yellow, who married a woman in black and had three kids of her own._

 _And I should know. Because I knew those kids ever since they were born._

…

NOW they lived happily ever after.

Like I said, this may not be how my two moms heard it, but it's as close as I can get. But then again, Rudolph promised me to keep my uncle's relic safe.

But after Arkos destroyed it, I had to break it to the red kid that I failed.

But I can redeem myself. The right way, like that woman should have done.

I am an Arc. And Arcs are always those of their words. And I'll stop my dark cousin, Anti-Arkos or not.

Then it'll all be over. Those four kids won't have to live in war any longer. This may not have been the future Mrs. Rose would've wanted….

But we'll fight for an even better one.


	49. The Dark Secret

Volume 7, Episode 6: The Dark Secret

 **He stood on his throne, knowing the war would rage on until one side gave in.**

 **Juggernaut was alone at the time. He knew why he was created. But why would his creator abandon such a meaningful purpose? Underneath his helmet, Juggernaut grew angry.**

 **Looking into his reflection in Mortal Slayer, Juggernaut stared deep into his own eyes.**

 **It showed him, REMINDED him, of those fateful days…..**

 **…**

 ** _He saw nothing but darkness. It remained for what seemed to be millennia. Then, finally, the black liquid faded away. He saw a purple horned man before him._**

 ** _"…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So, I believe the creation is a success." The man said._**

 ** _He was silent. He did not know how to speak yet._**

 ** _"_** ** _You, creature," The man spoke. "are the very first Grimm to step into existence. Many more will follow, born by me, the God of Darkness."_**

 ** _He looked at himself. Humanoid. Completely black. Was this his destiny? If so, he would accept it._**

 ** _"_** ** _You destiny, MY destiny, is to show my brother, the God of Light, how powerful my greatest creations are; what they are capable of. But do not believe my brother's lies."_**

 ** _"…_** ** _?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _His creations do nothing but plague this world. You are created to exterminate them all. Only then will we all be at peace. Do you understand this, my ultimate Grimm Juggernaut?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes…..I….understand…Master….."_**

 ** _As he saw more and more Grimm be brought forth into this world, Juggernaut donned the armor and sword that floated alongside him in the pool._**

 ** _He would fulfill his master's wish._**

 ** _He would bring order to this broken world._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Years had passed._**

 ** _Juggernaut had grown to be the strongest Grimm ever. Nothing ever escaped to tell of his existence. But he had not seen his master for a very long time._**

 ** _That is, until he heard of the God of Light's greatest creation: Humanity._**

 ** _Juggernaut remembered his master's words. Humanity would bring about the doom of this world. They had to be stopped, no matter the cause._**

 ** _Being strong enough to lead the Grimm himself, Juggernaut assembled his army, and began their assault to save their world._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _The village burned around him._**

 ** _Mortal Slayer drank the blood of many human victims. All around Juggernaut, Grimm dispatched of the pink worms. They were unworthy to become the "Dominant Species" of this world! Victory was near for Juggernaut, but before he could douse his weapon in the red liquid once more, he heard a booming voice call out to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _STOP!"_**

 ** _Juggernaut ceased, seeing the God of Darkness descend towards him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Master…" Juggernaut boomed. "Why do you cease me? Humanity is your brother's greatest creation. And his creations do nothing but act as parasites to this world. You said all this yourself."_**

 ** _"_** ** _That was long ago." The God of Darkness answered. "But my feud, my war, against my brother has ended. At long last, I have seen the errors of my ways."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? But why?" Juggernaut said. "Why do you stop me now, when we are so close to our goal? Don't you see that your brother breathed life into these wretched beings?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes." The God of Darkness said. "But Humanity is not his creation alone."_**

 ** _Putting two and two together, Juggernaut dropped his sword in realization. The Grimm around him weren't intelligent to understand, so the battle continued._**

 ** _"_** ** _No…..Master…..Why…?" Juggernaut said as if he was crying. "Why did you do this…..DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Juggernaut had grown angry. He picked up Mortal Slayer and pointed it as his traitorous creator. "THIS IS WHY YOU CREATED US! TO DESTROY ALL OF YOUR BROTHER'S CREATIONS! YOU HAVE DOOMED THE VERY WORLD YOU HAVE SWORN TO PROTECT BY UNLEASHING THESE SAPIEN MONSTROCITIES!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Normally, I would agree." The God of Darkness said. "But now my brother has shown me what the TRUE monstrosities are."_**

 ** _Juggernaut watched as his creator abandoned his human form and grew into a more draconic form._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Juggernaut roared._**

 ** _"'_** ** _This' is what needs to be done." The God of Darkness bellowed. As the draconic God of Light appeared beside him and began decimating all the Grimm, the God of Darkness knew Juggernaut was too powerful to destroy. So, there was only one way to end his terror._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

 ** _Juggernaut lunged at his master, only for the God of Darkness to engulf him into a black aura and shoot him far away. The black comet flew all the way back to the Land of Darkness and slammed back into the poll in which Juggernaut emerged. The pool then formed into a massive vacuum, sucking up all the Grimm in the world._**

 ** _"_** ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

 ** _Juggernaut, along with all the remaining Grimm, were then sealed away, deep underground, for all eternity._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Thousands and thousands of years passed._**

 ** _Men were born. Men died. Kingdoms fell. Kingdoms rose. The sun and moon spun by countless times._**

 ** _But finally, the ground had been weakened by eternal aging. As the shattered moon floated high above the night sky of the Land of Darkness, the ground began to shake._**

 ** _With the force of a thousand earthquakes, a giant iron fist punched its way out of the earth, the force blowing the ground apart. Like a reanimated zombified corpse, Juggernaut, having grown more and more over the countless years, climbed out of his gigantic grave. Mountains fell off his armor, his helmet reaching into the ground._**

 ** _His master had made him immortal. That was his first mistake._**

 ** _His second? Sealing him so that his power could grow._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHERE…..AM…I…?"_**

 ** _Juggernaut heard his voice boom like a million thunderstorms. He looked around and at himself. He had grown to the size of a giant. He felt…..powerful. Like he could destroy the world with just a single step._**

 ** _But that was not why he was created._**

 ** _Remembering his training under the God of Darkness, Juggernaut focused his dark powers and shrunk down to his normal human size._**

 ** _"_** ** _Home….but not the home I know." Juggernaut observed. He then noticed a giant castle nearby. That wasn't a location he remembered._**

 ** _As Juggernaut wandered the land, heading towards the castle, he noticed that the land was desolate. Whoever lived here previously was now gone. The only sounds the knight heard were his own breathing and footsteps._**

 ** _The castle was abandoned just like the land. Juggernaut passed through what looked like a training area, and finally stopping at a throne room. Upon observing the large table, Juggernaut gained a flashback. He saw figures materialize before him as if they were holographic images. Most of the faces he saw were not of his concern. But then he saw a white woman. She appeared to be Grimm, yet not Grimm. He heard one of the others speak her name._**

 ** _"_** ** _Salem…?" Juggernaut asked himself. As the figures vanished as how they arrived, Juggernaut pondered._**

 ** _Humans were here, which disgusted him. Why had they come, and why had they left? Yet that Salem character…was she the Grimm's new queen? But if she allied with humans….._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have failed your master's request." Juggernaut growled, slamming his fist into the table. The section his fist was brought down upon broke off. "I, however, will not. But I will need an army. Now, where is that…Of course."_**

 ** _Juggernaut headed back to where he believed the pool would be. Sure enough, it was still there. Conjuring Mortal Slayer, he stabbed it directly in the pool's center. Harnessing his power, Juggernaut unsealed all the Grimm banished and, in the process, created new Grimm of his liking. These took the form of human soldiers. After the Resurrection, Juggernaut noticed three figures that stood out. One was a woman with resemblance to Salem, but with green eyes and green chaotic magic at her disposal. Another was a reaper, with a scythe and cloak to hide his skull face. The third was that of a dark rider, with chains and his own bike. The knight stepped forth to the trio._**

 ** _"_** ** _Chaotica," He named them. "Spectre, Deceiver. You will be my elite. You and the rest of these Grimm forces will serve me, Juggernaut, and fulfill you original creator's demands to exterminate Humanity in order to save this so-called 'Remnant'."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, my king." Chaotica bowed._**

 ** _"…"_** ** _Spectre did not usher a word but summoned forth living shadows of beings._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pretty cool Shades. That's what they're called, right?" Deceiver asked._**

 ** _Spectre nodded._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are our orders, my lord?" One of the soldiers asked Juggernaut._**

 ** _Juggernaut used his new powers to scan the entirety of the world._**

 ** _"_** ** _There is a base belonging to the White Fang clan just near here." He ordered. "We mark our return by claiming that base."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait a minute." Deceiver asked. "That place is run by some Faunus creatures, not humans."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I see no difference between the two of them." Juggernaut bellowed. "Human-like creatures are forever human."_**

 ** _Juggernaut then raised his sword high and commanded his troops forward._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now charge! Let Remnant know that their saviors have returned!"_**

 ** _The forces were teleported to the outskirts of the White Fang base, then began their attack._**

 ** _After many years of slumber, Juggernaut was ready to fulfill his destiny._**

 ** _…_**

 **The memory faded from his mind. Juggernaut lowered his sword. This was his dark secret. Literally no one would ever know about it. He would keep it to himself, and himself only.**

 **"** **You should know this, Juggernaut."**

 **The knight turned to see Arkos beside his throne.**

 **"** **I only serve you because your forces proved capable of slaying my father. If otherwise, you would not have this weapon."**

 **"** **Rumors have been going around." Juggernaut said. "About an Anti-Arkos. The only person capable of stopping you. One that you fear. Four children are searching for it."**

 **"** **Nothing but lies." Arkos reassured. "He has never even existed in the first place. Even if it WAS me, I would never have a change of heart. Those children have had a wasted journey. With my help, this war is as good as won."**

 **"** **Yes, it shall be." Juggernaut laughed. "At long last, Remnant will be free of its human captors. At long last, even if he never wanted it…"**

 **Juggernaut clenched his fist.**

 **"** **My master, the God of Darkness, will have his wish."**


	50. The Mystery Of History

Volume 8, Episode 1: The Mystery Of History

Just as I thought.

I've been looking into the history of Grimm and all types of it in order to get any info on these new threats we're facing. But there hasn't been anything. It doesn't say anything about Deceiver, Spectre, Chaotica, or Juggernaut. Well, I DO know everything about Arkos. But for now, I'm mostly focused on Juggernaut.

But like I said, nada for him.

But I'm guessing that he's a really ancient Grimm, possibly the first one to be created. DEFINITLEY by the God Of Darkness.

And speaking of the god brothers, they must have been gone for so long, I think most people believe them to be a legend.

But if Juggernaut's ancient, how did he survive after all this time?

Did the dark god make him immortal? Was he able to achieve his capability to grow after being dormant for thousands of years?

I would ask Jinn all this, but the relic's not ready. Even all-knowing beings need their rest, I guess.

Well, I still need to know my enemy. Now, let's see:

Juggernaut is the leader of this new Grimm incantation. He can grow to immense size at will, has the BIGGEST sword I've seen, brute strength, incredible defenses, impressive speed despite really heavy armor, high intelligence, and can control all Grimm.

Spectre is Juggernaut's second-in-command. He can create evil copies of living beings called Shades, can fight with a scythe and clawed hands, and is highly advanced in intellect. He is also completely mute.

Deceiver is a force to be reckoned with. He has a bike called Nidhogg, has both chains, a gauntlet, and one double-barreled pistol as weapons, can absorb Aura, read minds, camouflage, and regenerate. His vehicle also has similar abilities, such as camouflage, speed (obviously), can possess anyone (except Deceiver) who tries to ride it, can electrify itself, fire electric balls between its front horns, and also regenerate.

Chaotica is basically a dark witch. She's capable of firing green chaos magic, whether in the form of fire or lightning. She can form green blades from her hands and can basically cast dark spells. And given the fact that she almost made my mom bleed out to death, she's got a whole lot of hurt coming.

As for Arkos, I know that guy's tactics like the back of my hands. Plasma claws, high-tech helmet, able to hack tech and corrupt it, highly savage, regenerative, and a true unstoppable force; Juggernaut's secret weapon. Hopefully he really isn't that unstoppable.

And then there are the humanoid soldier Grimm. They aren't that tough, except in large numbers.

But these Grimm are of the likes we've never seen before.

Well, I hope all this info will be enough to help us win the war.


	51. The Team's True Training

Volume 8, Episode 2: The Team's True Training

Each team has a bond to one another.

They act as one, fight as one, and become like one.

Some bonds can grow so strong, strong enough for teammates to see each other as siblings, and sometimes later, a couple.

This can be said for my own parents. As for my cousin's. Although Li and I aren't part of a team, we do share a bond. As does our four brothers.

Rudolph Rose. The eldest and wisest of Team RWBY 2. He sees himself destined to become a great leader, just like his mother before him. He is learning to trust his own instincts, and I even heard him comparing himself to our mom. The willing spirit within him burns like the fiery Semblance he controls.

Winifred Schnee. The second-born and most compassionate of the team. He seems to be proven to be pure royalty, despite his own mother being an ex-heiress to the family throne. Hopefully, I believe he will make up for his mother's past mistakes. He keeps his cool in the heat of the moment, like the ice that he summons.

Shadow Belladonna. The third-born and most brilliant of the team. Most of us call him Black. He may not be that much of a genius, yet his senses are supercharged due to the blend of both Human and Faunus blood that flows through his veins. Hence the shadows that are his powers, he is also a great stealth expert.

Solar Xiao Long. The youngest and most impulsive of the team. Called Yao by his friends and family, what he lacks in weapon mastery he makes up for in expert martial art skill. With his combined powers of supercharged hybrid senses and the ability to push his Aura past normal limits, Yao could be called his team's secret weapon, and possibly the strongest Huntsman, Hunter, AND warrior in all of Remnant!

Alongside Li and both of our parents, I oversee the young team train. In fact, I believe that Team RWBY 2 is the most YOUNGEST team of Hunters assembled! All four teammates haven't even reached their teen years yet! Well, even in times of great turmoil and war, nothing must ever stop them. I begin to overhear the team's conversation.

"Follow the Hunter Code, guys. A Hunter must never question a command from their leader."

"Yeah, a Hunter shouldn't question a command. Unless it comes from my nerd-tastic older brother."

"Nerd-tastic is not a real word, Winifred!"

"Black, it is SO a word! Just like chucktastic!"

I can only sigh as the four begin to bicker amongst themselves. I turn to my moms and aunts, knowing what they're each thinking.

 _My sons. A mother couldn't be any prouder._

They train hard and mean well, but they are still children. Li and I have the same thoughts. Are they truly ready for what danger awaits them? Have we prepared them for the evils that threaten all of humanity?

Li and I turn to two masked figures hidden behind us. Our moms are aware of this, as they had assigned us this very task.

"Li and I are aware that we are not allowed to assists our brothers in their trails." I say to both the figures and I. "They must face the two of you alone. I only hope we all have taught them enough."

The figures don't move. Li and I nod. We both know what to do.

…

"Winifred," Rudolph ordered. "Make your way to the gears, then stop the sandbags so Yao can jam the arrow launchers. Black, provide cover fire!"

Nodding in understanding, Winifred charged his Semblance to fire an ice chunk, then fired it at the gears. However, Winifred realized too late that the chunk wouldn't deal enough damage, as it bounced off the gears and hit the sandbags!

 _Uh…..Oops…_

Sensing the falling equipment, the hybrid brothers moved out of the way just before the sandbags hit them.

"My bad, guys!" Winifred yelled. "Are you two okay?!"

"Yeah…We're fine…." Yao groaned, right before he fell to the ground. Black's ears perked up as he sensed something else.

"Um, guys?" He asked. "Who's that?"

The four boys turned to where Black was looking. There, they saw two mysterious females. Both seemed female. One had red and white samurai armor, a sliver mask, a hood covering her hair, and a silver katana at the ready. The other had a ninja hood and face mask, covering her face. She also had other black and yellow ninja clothing, along with claws on her palms. If Black was correct, this is what ninjas use for climbing. But for combat? Guess he was going to find out.

"Cool!" Yao gasped. "A samurai and a ninja! I've always wanted to face these guys! Although they're not as good-looking as I am."

The two got into their combat stances.

"Well, I guess your wish is granted." Rudolph joked. "Win, freeze 'em!"

Winifred blasted forth his cold wind, only for the ninja to dodge it and strike him in the face with her palm, knocking him out. While Black engaged the ninja, Rudolph and Yao focused on the samurai.

"Yao, I go low, you go high!"

"Got it! Wait, how high? High or HIGH high?"

"Just go high, Yao!"

The samurai quickly elbowed Yao in the chin and whacked Rudolph with the hilt of her katana. Meanwhile, Black was struggling against the ninja.

 _Okay, Shadow, you can do this._ Black told himself. _Watch her feet. If she attacks, defend. If she charges, vault._

The ninja, quicker than the eye, threw a smoke bomb right into Black's face! Coughing as he batted the fumes, Black was too late as she ninja-ran up to him and delivered a flip kick to the head.

 _If she strikes, counter with passing oouuuutttttt…_

As Team RWBY 2 lay sprawled out across the training field, the duo began taking the unconscious boys, with the samurai lifting up the WhiteRose kids, and the ninja holding up the Bumblebee boys. They were instructed to take the four of them back to their lair.

The tasks they would be assigned would be very difficult.


	52. Red Lotus Leader

Volume 8, Episode 3: Red Lotus Leader

 _A Few Weeks Ago_

 _"_ _Something wrong, sweetheart?"_

 _Rudolph snapped out of his thoughts. Clearly he was upset about something. He turned to Ruby._

 _"_ _Sorry, Mom." He sighed. "I don't mean to interrupt our training with a bad Aura, but I'm frustrated and worried."_

 _"_ _About?"_

 _"_ _I feel like my leadership is being tested to its very limits." Rudolph groaned. "With the struggle of keeping three Hunters in check, AND the fact that an actual WAR is happening, I find it hard to take in the stress and pressure. You had to go through something like this too, right? But now, I'm younger than you were back then. It's like my body can't take it. I just don't get it. How were you able to keep completely calm in incredibly stressful situations like this one?!"_

 _Ruby only smiled._

 _"_ _Well, son," She said. "To tell the truth, I WAS stressed. I just didn't show it. But I was only focused on becoming a Huntress, not a leader, unlike you. Surely Sapphire can understand that. He found himself not ready to lead. He turned to you for help. You were more experienced then he ever was. Bit if you're talking about leadership specifically, I can only tell you one thing: The courage and will to lead your family doesn't come from here." She pointed at his brain, then brought her finger down to his heart. "It comes from here. Although, you should only learn to listen to your mind and heart. Only then, when you listen to yourself and your team, will you become the great leader you are destined to be."_

 _"_ _Thanks, Mom." Rudolph smiled. "I really needed that."_

…

When I come to, I find myself and the other guys trapped in cages. Just as we fully awaken, we hear two voices.

"So, you have finally awoken." One of the mysterious girls says. They must have modulators to disguise their voices. Possibly to sound lower in tone. "You may call me the Rozu Shuni."

"And I am known as the Beradonna Shaorongu." The other voice, the other girl, adds.

"The Rose….Shu-nee….What?" Yao asks.

"And what kind of name is Bear-a Donna Shao Rongu, anyway?" Winifred adds.

"We are from a different land. My sister and I have been watching the four of you for quite some time."

"We have seen you fight. You really believe you children can call yourselves Huntsmen?"

"Watch your tone, Samurai Lady and Ninja Girl. We ARE Huntsmen!" Black warns.

As I sit down and begin clearing my mind, I can hear my teammates trying to break free. Black tries to pick the lock on his cage, Yao tries to bash his lock, and Winifred tries to freeze the bars. All three attempts fail.

"Enough." Rozu orders. "If the four of you wish to claim the title of Huntsmen, then you must overcome the challenges we have prepared for you."

"Please." Yao scoffs. "We can overcome ANYTHING, Mrs. Whatever-Your-Name-Is."

"No longer will we repeat our names." Beradonna orders. "These trials are nothing you have ever seen, but unaware to you, you have been training your whole lives for this."

"The rules are simple." Rozu says. "Survive the challenges, and you are seen as Huntsmen. Fail, and you will meet devastating consequences."

"Well, no pressure there." Winifred groans. He turns to me. "So, you got an idea or anything?"

"Possibly." I answer. "Rozu and Beradonna both said that they have been watching us for a while. They've seen how we fight. AND how we study and train. So they know our strengths and weaknesses. They know how to beat us in combat. AND how we react when captured. They knew Black would pick the lock, so they put him in a cage with a lock he couldn't pick. They knew Yao would break the lock, so they had his cage's lock unbreakable. AND they made your cage's bars ice-resistant."

"And this all sums up to…?"

"Well, I WOULD do what you guys would, but…." I smugly reply. "Have any of you even checked to see if the cages are even LOCKED?"

"…Waaaaiiiiitttt a minute…."

Yao gives the door a push, and it opens with ease.

"…"

Yao freezes in complete shock.

"Oh. Heh. I…I knew they weren't locked. I totally knew that. Heh-heh…"

The other two just stare at him.

"Let me guess….lucky guess?" Winifred asks.

"Yes."

"Lucky indeed."

After the voices from the girls, my team and I feel trapdoors open up from beneath us, and we fall screaming into parts unknown.


	53. Blackest Of Nights

Volume 8, Episode 4: Blackest Of Nights

"OOMPH!"

I hit the ground hard. Yep, that's gonna be felt tomorrow morning.

"Airbags…Must find a way to fire airbags to soften my landing…"

I view my surroundings. There's a tunnel at the top of a wall.

"Well, I guess the Rozu Shuni and the Beradonna Shaorongu don't know me that well." I state. "Logically speaking, I'd use my hybrid intelligence to calculate my way out."

But as I step forward, the floor in front of me suddenly gives way! I backflip out of the way, then look down to see my avoided fate.

"Well," I gulp. "Nothing good can come from this." That hole must be miles and miles deep. I slump down, relying on my memory to give me the key out of here.

…

 _A Few Days Earlier_

 _"_ _WOO HOO!" Yao yells. "I love the wall climb! Last one up's a slacker!"_

 _As my blonde brother scales the wall with ease(flying is cheating), Rudolph uses his weapon to climb, while Winifred creates ice holds for him to latch onto. As for me, well, not all cats are built for climbing trees. And since I'm only 1/4_ _th_ _feline…._

 _"_ _Ugh….Uh oh, not good!"_

 _I lose my grip and fall back to square one. By now, the other three are at the top. I get back up and, a little bit of my Faunus Rage escaping, kick the wall._

 _"_ _STUPID USELESS INCREDIBLY DIFFICULT OBSTACLE COURSE!" I yell, kicking the wall with every word. Overhearing my mini-tantrum, my mom comes over._

 _"_ _Is it really the course you're frustrated with, Shadow?" My mother, Blake, asks._

 _"_ _No. I guess not." I sigh. "No matter how hard I train, I find it difficult to keep up with the others."_

 _Mom smiles as she leans down and puts a hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _There's this one question that I always liked." She tells me. "If a tree falls into a stream, does the water stop flowing?"_

 _"_ _No, Mom." I answer. "The water moves around the tree and makes a new path."_

 _"_ _You are gifted in the mind, Black." Mom says. "But sometimes you overthink. I told you and the others to get to the top of the wall."_

 _"_ _But…you didn't say anything about climbing it." I figure it out. I take a few steps back, activate Black Sun, then use the force of the cannon's blast to launch myself to the top of the wall._

…

"Be the water, Shadow."

I activate the stinger blade on my arm cannon, aim, then fire its grappling mechanism. I get a direct hit near the tunnel.

"Here goes everything!"

I take a few steps back, then charge forward, leaping over the gap. When I begin to fall in, I activate the grapple to reel me towards the blade. When close, I leap into the tunnel, continuing forward.

…

"Hmm, interesting." Beradonna Shaorongu observed, hidden by the shadows around her. "Both the red and the black passed. Perhaps Sister and I underestimated the four. No matter. We will not make the same mistake for the other two."

The kunoichi then dashed into the shadows. The time was drawing ever so nearer.


	54. Snow White With Fight

Volume 8, Episode 5: Snow White With Fight

CRASH!

"Uhhhhhh….."

Waking up quickly, I get up and draw Blizzard, my rapier and circular shield.

"HAA….Huh?"

I walk around cautiously. No one's there.

"Okay, where am I?" I ask myself. "I don't recognize these parts of where I live. Assuming I wasn't taken too far from home, of course."

As I begin my way across a wooden narrow bridge, I hear something.

"So, you have arrived."

I whirl around to see that Rozu Shuni samurai girl on the opposite side of the bridge. She readies her katana as I prepare a battle stance of my own.

"I bested you once, Child Of The Cold." Rozu Shuni says. "Yet you challenge me to combat once more?"

"If you dare imprison a figure of royalty," I taunt back. "Their blood will do all in its power to return them home! Mother and I will make you pay for this!"

I charge at her and we clash swords.

"Such a simple boy."

Rozu Shuni throws me over, winning the clash in her favor. I hit the bridge with an "UMPH!".

"Surrender now." Rozu Shuni orders. "Besting me is impossible. I am your better in every way. Much like your brother."

Her words trigger a flashback.

…

 _Yesterday_

 _I practice more and more forms of swordplay, whether shield requiring or not. These are all the forms Jaune Arc taught me. Mei taught me some new forms, so I plan to teach myself forms I don't know yet._

 _"_ _Interesting." My mother, Weiss, says upon entering and seeing me. "I don't remember Jaune, Mei, or myself teaching you that form of swordplay."_

 _"_ _I mean no disrespect, Mother. My teachings under Jaune and Mei may have ended, but my training overall has only just begun. Whether from others or not, I gain more and more experience by the day."_

 _"_ _Yes. And in time, the world will know how great you are." Mother replies. She then gestures to my weapon. "The sword you wield is as sharp as ice, and your shield can block even the most chaotic of blizzards. However, the ice that freezes your weapons and Semblance can also freeze your mind and heart. You must control this power so that it never controls you. If you, the voice of reason, are silenced, then your team will fall."_

 _As she leaves, I smile._

 _Without four, a team is forever incomplete, but never defeated._

…

"Heh. I can do this all day." I say while getting up. Rozu Shuni and I continue to fight. "So, you think you and your sis got me, my brother, and my cousins all figured out, huh?"

After a while, we leap to opposite sides of the bridge.

"Well, here's something you might have missed."

I begin to freeze up my end of the bridge.

"When it comes to keeping my cool and actually using my reason, I've been practicing!"

I stomp on the ice, shattering the bridge and making it fall. Noticing, Rozu Shuni latches onto the cliff with her katana.

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for." Rozu Shuni says through her silver samurai mask.

"You got that right." I smile as I head off. "Well, it's been fun, but I've got mothers, aunts, cousins, sisters, and a brother I need to get back to."

However, I can't help but feel like Rozu Shuni and Beradonna Shaorongu are somewhat familiar. And I think I know what she's thinking.

 _Three down, one to go._


	55. The Girl's Golden Gift

Volume 8, Episode 6: The Girl's Golden Gift

"Yao Xiao Long springs from the boards, HUP, attempts a six-thirty, UUF DA, and sticks the landing!"

I brush myself off and silently congratulate myself for the cool fall recovery.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen." I handsomely reply to the imaginary crowd. "Especially the ladies." This may sound crazy, but I think I'm beginning to have a thing for the Sirens' lead singer. "The great Solar Xiao Long is available for any and all crime-fighting neeeEEEDDS-UNF!" I trip on something and fall.

"But please, no autographs. That would be embarrassing." I groan as I get back up. Huh. Looks like a tripped on a Beowolf skull. Well, I THINK it's a Beowolf skull. I can never remember if Grimm leave those behind after dying.

I look around. I see a locked door with an electronic lock. I smirk. Looks like I'm gonna need my lock-pick kit.

"HWA-TA!"

I punch the lock…..and nothing happens. It usually works. Ow. My fist hurts.

I hear a rumble, I look up, then immediately wish I hadn't.

"Uh oh!" I yelp. "Last time I checked the Hunter's Handbook, collapsing ceilings were a bad thing!"

C'mon Yao! Think! What was it that Dad said?! Let's see….

…

 _A Few Hours Earlier_

 _"_ _The brain, like your muscles," My dad, Yang, says. "requires training and discipline to gain peak performance."_

 _"…"_

…

SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S ALL I CAN REMEMBER?! I GOTTA START PAYING ATTENTION MORE OFTEN!

The ceiling looks as if it's gonna come crashing down any second. Panicking, I rush over to the lock. Okay, what would Black do?! C'mon, Yao! FOCUS! You promised Dad you'd try harder!

C'mon….I remember Black giving me a lecture about electronic locks. Blah, blah, blah, something, something, something….wait a minute….

 _"…_ _And the most low-tech way to crack an electronic lock code is to look for the worn and smudged keys. This will be the set numbers for the code. The keys with the most wear and smudge will be the first and last numbers."_

YES! I REMEMBER! THANKS, BRO! OH MAN, YOU HAVE MY ETERNAL THANKS!

Now to figure out the sequence. After examining the number wear, I basically punch the numbers in like I'm using my fists.

2-0-1-3….YES!

The door opens, and I dive out just as the ceiling crushes the floor. Any hesitation and I would have been a flat fighter.

I continue forward, hoping to reunite with the rest of my team.

…

These children have proven themselves to be more resourceful than Sister and I anticipated. They've mastered their individual challenges, but one more still remains.

Now, let us see if they have the training and knowledge to survive intact.


	56. The Team's Final Test

Volume 8, Episode 7: The Team's Final Test

"Hello?"

"Black!"

"Winifred?"

"Guys!"

Three voices ran across the dark before light was shed upon the area.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Yao sighed. "Was worried if I'd ever see you again when I was almost crushed."

"Really? I almost fell to my presumed death!"

"You're joking. I fought that samurai lady!"

"As for me? Well, let's just say the ninja girl tested me personally."

The four boys stopped once they noticed two figures watching them. They got into their stances as the females did the same.

"What's the game plan, coach?"

"Black, you get the distance with your arm cannon. Keep them distracted. I'll grapple Rozu Shuni, Winifred gets Beradonna Shaorongu. Once they're busy, Yao, unleash your Twin Dragon Strike!"

"Awesome! I've always wanted to pull of that move!"

"Okay. On my mark. One…Two…Three…MARK!"

The four rush the two. Black fires dark matter at the foreign sisters, making to block and dodge. While diverted, Rudolph grappled Rozu with Red Reaper, Winifred freezing Beradonna with his Ice Semblance.

"Yao, now!"

"A-TA! HWA-YA!"

Yao delivered two simultaneous kicks to the girl's faces, knocking off their masks.

The figures are knocked down.

"So, I guess you're worthy of the title Huntsmen after all."

"I never doubted you. Not even for a second."

Wait. Those voices. The boys knew them. Could they….?

The girls got up, then turned to face them as they removed their hoods.

"MEI?! LI?!"

"Yes." Mei smiles. "Your true skills had to be tested. You ALL had to face the duo."

"Pretty cool names, huh?" Li chuckled. "I did some research, and they're our moms' last names in another language. I'm pretty sure you thought our alter-egos were pretty cool."

"I knew they were our sisters ALL along."

"Sure, you did…."

Black whapped Yao on the back.

"OW!"

"But this was more than just a test of your individual skills." Mei said. "It was a lesson in teamwork. Individually, no matter how strong, tactical, or gifted, each of you are vulnerable on your own. But together, you can be an unmovable object or an unstoppable force. You are all officially Huntsmen."

"So, you're saying we're ready?"

"Yes."

All four boys smiled.

"And no."

Those smiles faded.

"Ha! JK!"

"…?"

"It means she was just kidding." Li said to the confused kids.

"Yeah. You boys continue to make all of us proud." Another voice said.

The four of them turned to see their parents with proud faces.

"This was all your idea?!"

"Yep." Ruby smiled. "But a true Hunter never stops training."

"I don't know about you guys, But I'm getting pretty hungry." Yao added.

"Well, you better fuel up, because we just got a new report." Yang said, this time serious. "Juggernaut's planning to exterminate all Human and Faunus life in a few days."

Rudolph gasped. "Y…You mean…?"

"Yes." Ruby answered. "The final battle is about to begin."


	57. Last-Minute Preparations

Volume 8, Episode 8: Last-Minute Preparations

I felt like I was sharpening Red Reaper like there was no tomorrow.

A few days had passed. Humanity and Faunus's Last Stand would be tomorrow. And I felt like there WOULD be no tomorrow.

Gods, I am SO nervous.

"I thought someone sounded anxious." I heard Ruby as she entered my room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answer. "I mean, this is it. Tomorrow is IT! Either mankind and Faunus-kind prevail, or we don't. Either we win, or they win. And to fight a gruesome battle at THIS age?! Mom, I'm just a kid! Even I don't know what to do! Someone could die! Someone close to me could die! I could die! Or even worse….*Gulp*…YOU could die. In fact…..I'm scared. I could wake up tomorrow morning and think that it's the last day of my life. You have no idea how much pressure I'm feeling right now. Well, maybe you have."

"Yes. I do." Mom sits beside me on the bed. "Back before our final battle with Salem, I was a nervous wreck. Like you, I was afraid that I would lose everything. And I'm afraid now. But Weiss, your mother. She convinced me to keep going. She said that I was the one who kept my team together, the one who helped us make it this far. And I say the same for you. You're looking at the girl who ended one war. Now her own child will do the same. But if we're doing this, there's only one way we will: Together."

Mom gets up and readies her weapon.

"For the rest of the day, I'll be training you to your limits. And you'll be training me to mine. So, are you ready…Rudolph Rose?"

I smile at her, with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, Ruby Rose." I do solemnly swear. "We will all be ready. I promise."


	58. The Last Stand

Volume 9, Episode 1: The Last Stand

 _Mei had seen a smoldering village in the distance._

 _She rushed towards it, hoping to find any survivors. Perhaps those errands could wait. However, not a soul could be seen as she examined the damage. Signs of battle surrounded her. That's when she saw it._

 _Crocea Mors, Jaune Arc's shield, laid in the ground without its master. Three burnt claw marks were slashed across the sun. As Mei picked up the shield, her notice was drawn to the collapsed burnt building wreckage near her. She began clearing the debris…_

 _And her heart stopped._

 _She saw a dead body. But not A dead body. This one she knew. This one her mother knew. And upon realizing who laid motionless at her feet, Mei fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes._

 _She screamed, the sound muted by the light shooting from her eyes._

 _This was a day a leader fell. This was the day…_

 _When the sun died._

…

Rudolph shook his memory free of that horrid day. Mei had been crying as if she had seen her own mother die before her very eyes. But he didn't want to lose anyone else.

But preventing further casualties would be impossible.

The black castle seemed to be looming overs all the Hunters as if it was ready for them. Every trained Human and Faunus that could fight and call themselves Hunters were here, in the Land of Darkness. They were all that stood between Humanity and Faunus-kind…

And utter extinction.

All the teams were ready for what seemed to be victory or death, with Teams RWBY and RWBY 2 at the front lines. The Hunter leader had given his big inspirational speech, and the first of the Grimm forces were emerging.

 **"** **So, you plan for your extinction to take place here rather than worldwide."** Juggernaut boomed. **"Very well. Remnant! Let this day be known as the day you are freed from those who keep you prisoner! Let this be known as the day when the parasites that infect you will be wiped clean from all existence! Today, their day of reckoning begins NOW!"**

Rudolph turned to see all teams at the ready. Sapphire and his own team, consisting of Jake, Pine, and another kid. Adrian had his swords ready. Oscar had his sword out, as he had chosen it to be his weapon as he was taught how to fight blind by Yao.

"This is it, kiddo." Ruby said to Rudolph. "You ready?"

"Depends. Are you?"

"Yep."

"Then so am I."

The forces of Hunters and Grimm charged at each other, with the final battle finally beginning.

Rudolph and Ruby fought side-by-side. The rest of their teams did the same, with Yao going no-holding-back full power, with 200% of his Aura active at all times. The white warriors exhibited fine works of swordplay. Blake slashed through ground forces with her twin katanas, with Black using his full Faunus Rage to tear through more Grimm, as Yang used her own longsword to slice a Beowolf in half.

Here, holding back meant death.

Mei was also in her samurai disguise, wielding both her katana and Blass Horizon. Li was the same, wielding Gen Break in her ninja disguise.

The Hunters continued to press the advantage. Yang, Li, and Yao all used their Power Semblances to crush more Grimm, while both Ruby and Mei used their own powers to petrify as many Grimm as possible.

And having been told by Briar that Mei and Li would survive, Rudolph felt confident that his family would survive as well.

Finally, breaking into the castle that was once Salem's, Rudolph noticed that Juggernaut had done some MAJOR upgrades. For instance, he had installed defenses. Turrets opened fire on the Hunters. Some blocked the shots, others dodged, and others didn't have time to react.

Fortunately, RWBY and their children managed to push through flawlessly. As for Nora, Ren, and Oscar, they continued to advance into the castle without anyone noticing. Some Hunters stayed outside to clear a safe spot for the wounded.

Hoping to get a sneak attack on Juggernaut, NR and Oscar went deeper and deeper into the castle until they noticed a small quarters. Whoever lived in it seemed to have a deep hatred for Jaune and Pyrrha. And if the trio were correct, that someone was…

 **"** **The remains of JNPR. And you, boy."**

The three whirled around to see none other than Arkos himself. He seemed to have upgraded himself with reinforced armor.

 **"** **I have waited a long time for this."**

Arkos activated his upgraded plasma claws, ready to destroy his escaped prey and a broken team once and for all.


	59. All Men Who Bend Their Will

Volume 9, Episode 2: All Men Who Bend Their Will

Arkos charged at the three, both taking one at a time and all at once. As the fight escalated out of the chambers and into the castle hall, Arkos began to demonstrate his new abilities. He began charging up his helmet…

Before blasting forth a beam of deadly purple plasma energy!

Nora and Ren dodged it, while Oscar blocked it with his sword.

As the two teammates engaged Arkos once more, the Dark Son proved to be more than a match, as he tricked them into hitting each other. Kicking them away, Arkos activated the mechanism on his shoulder pads…

Revealing missile launchers, which fired at the three. The hunters dodged quickly, leaving holes in the walls. Retaliating, Arkos blasted out an energy pulse which knocked the three of them out. Arkos followed by leaping out in of the holes, confronting the three of them on a nearby cliff just outside the castle.

Arkos charged up his blades before launching them. They failed to hit their targets, and instead hit the nearby wall. But He Who Never Was wasn't done yet. Arkos activated the magnetic parts of shadowy Vengeance, which began to draw back the launched blades. The hunters dodged these as well and reengaged.

Repelling the onslaught, Arkos let loose his most cunning trick. He threw down a small capsule which exploded into smoke and let out a high-pitched sound, blinding the hunters and affecting their hearing. Unable to see or hear, Nora, Lie, and Oscar were ripe for the picking.

Arkos began his first move on Nora. He sidestepped to avoid her downward hammer swing, then grabbed it and jabbed Nora with it by the handle, then slashed her side with a single claw. Ren was next. He sliced the bullets apart and delivered several body blows. He finished the Huntsman with a heavy kick that shattered a rib.

With the two down and in pain, Arkos went for Oscar. The blind boy swung his sword down, with Arkos catching it with his claws. The weapon clashed lasted a few seconds, with Arkos spreading out his arms and slicing the sword into pieces. Punching Oscar across the face so that his hearing would be disabled, Arkos leaped behind him while Oscar looked around frantically. And then…

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Arkos slashed Oscar across the back, wounding him critically. Turning the boy over, Arkos picked him up by the neck, as he did in the previous battle.

 **"** **Tell me, boy."** Arkos snarled, his helmet and cape having been removed in the battle. **"Since I am not one without honor, I am giving you the opportunity to choose who I kill. Now, who shall it be?"**

Although he was blind, Oscar could still hear how much pain his friends were in. He…he just couldn't risk it.

"Just let them go." He said. "Take me instead."

 **"** **Very well. As you wish."**

Arkos brought the claws on his empty hand to life. He brought them to heart level to kill Oscar the same way he killed his father.

 **"** **Goodbye, Oscar Pine. Say hello to all of Ozma's lives for me."**

As the two regained their vision, they gasped at the sight that they were too late to save the boy.

"OSCAR!" Ren yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nora screamed, reaching out.

And with that, Oscar closed his eyes and heard a loud SHUNK!


	60. The True Warrior

Volume 9, Episode 3: The True Warrior

Oscar was so SURE that he was in pain right now. But…

Why wasn't he feeling it?

He opened his eyes slowly, expected plasma claws to have penetrated his heart.

Instead, he saw holes in Arkos's own.

Arkos screamed as he dropped Oscar, the blind boy gasping for breath. Arkos growled as his wound healed.

 **"** **WHO DA-?!"**

Instantly, Arkos froze.

 **"** **No…."** He gasped. To the trio's confusion, they were seeing no one there. Who was Arkos talking to?!

 **"** **It can't be….Not you…..You're dead….YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"**

The others found themselves answerless. Who was spooking Arkos so greatly?

Then, in a yellow flash of light, the trio found themselves teleported away back to the open outside battlefield, where more Grimm awaited them.

…

There. Now that those three are out of the way, I can finally deal with this punk. I had just kicked down the door and fired my bladed claws right into his heart. But of course he would survive.

 **"** **Who are you?"**

 _"_ _Oh, little old me?"_ I smirk. _"I'm better. YOUR better. You're the bad side, I'm the good one. And did you really think you were gonna off a guy's favorite character? He would be pissed. Anyway, what say we settle this?"_ I activate my golden bladed claws on my gauntlets. They're not plasma, but they'll do.

 **"** **Yes. We shall."** Arkos grins at me evilly before activating Shadowy Vengeance. Okay, Brightest Mercy! Do your thing!

We clash, claw against claw. We're equally matched in skill, agility, and power. One can't beat the other.

But I'm not TRYING to beat him.

…

As Ruby downed another Grimm, she noticed Arkos battling some kind of invisible person. Smiling, she cheered him on.

"Go get him, Adrian!"

"I just did!"

Ruby paused. She turned to see Adrian pulling his swords out of a Grimm soldier.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Rose?"

Ruby was too stunned to answer. If that wasn't Adrian Arkos was fighting….

Then who was that guy?

…

 _"_ _You're pretty good."_

 **"** **I could say the same."**

Our battle continues. His plasma can't cut through my own weapon. There's a reason for that….

BUT NO SPOILERS! Can't give out my identity to you guys just yet, can I?

Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait. I'm kinda busy right now!

As for those three guys, I absolutely know why they wanted Arkos dead.

For Nora, it was to avenge Jaune.

For Ren, it was because Arkos lied to him.

For Oscar, it was because Arkos had blinded him and almost killed him in the process.

But the fact that they could actually kill him?

HAH! He can never die! I saw his regeneration!

But like I said, I sort of need him alive. Don't hate me.

Well, he already does. Looks like I did something in his place that he does NOT like!

I flip over a low swipe, then counter with a stab to the groin! Ouch! That's DEFINITLEY gotta hurt! I continue pummeling his head. He activates his helmet for protection but, sorry since it's so cool, no chance for deadly visor eye beams!

I uppercut the sucker, knocking the helmet straight off! It's heavily damaged, with a claw mark right down the front. That's gonna come in handy later.

Wait…

Uh Oh…..

I'm slashed across the chest and knocked to the ground. Ouch. I'm gonna feel that in the morning.

Meh. Death is mutual.

 **"** **You…..weren't even…a challenge…"** Arkos pants, heavily out of breath.

 _"_ _Could say the same for you, Grimmer."_ I cough back. That's not a good sign.

He gets me onto my knees.

 **"** **You thought you could best me. Many have tried. But finally, my last obstacle will be remove. You remind me too much of him. But no more. Do not bother to tell me your name. I am far more stronger than you ever were."**

 _"_ _Ah, another believer in destiny. Sorry, but fate has other plans."_

 **"** **I do not believe in either. You, however, will be betrayed by both. Farewell, my most worthy and noblest of foes."**

Huh. He must actually be sorry for-.

Ouch.

Yep. His claws are through my heart. I can feel myself fading away already.

 _"_ _Welp, that looks fatal."_ I say. I flash him a two-fingered salute and smile.

 _"_ _See you on the other side."_

And with that, the last of my spiritual energy is gone. As am I.

Well, catch you guys later!

…

 **Yes. YES! At long last, I have finally won!**

 **The last of my foes have fallen! My destiny has been fulfilled! All who I crave revenge for are no more!**

 **Now, I am at peace. However….**

 **My master has one last request.**

 **I turn to see RWBY and their children going across a bridge. I smirk. One well-aimed shot with my ranged claw shot…**

 **And they'll plummet to their death, into the abyss.**

 **All of humanity will soon follow.**

 **I begin to charge up my final, devastating attack.**

 **"** **Today," I declare. "Team RWBY and their bloodlines…..DIE!"**

 **I prepare to fire my charged-up attack….**

 **"** **GAH!"**

 **I feel a pain. It makes me flinch and miss my shot. The blast hits a nearby Nevermore instead.**

 **What…..was that? Bah! No matter! One-time occurrence! Never again!**

 **I charge it up again. They're halfway across.**

 **NOW they die!**

 **"** **AAAAHHHH!"**

 **The pain strikes once more, this time in my chest. The blast hits the ground in front of me this time. No….it's….getting…..worse….**

 **This pain….it's spreading all across my body.**

 **"** **What….WHAT IS THIS?!" I scream, terrified for the first time in my life. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"**

 **I begin to scream, yellow light pouring out every part of my body.**

 **"** **NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

KA-BLOOM!

…

Ah….that's better.

See? Told you guys I would see you later!

Man, that was close! If I didn't do this sooner….

Well, they're still alive. As am I. I begin to examine my body.

"Heh. Well, what do you know. My plan worked."

So basically, I let Arkos kill me so that my spirt could enter his body. See, I'm an Astral Being. Only he could see me. Once I entered his soulless body, I began to take control and destroy the evil corruption.

Thus, here I am, alive and having gained a physical form.

I slap myself to test it. Ow. Yep, I'm alive!

With Brightest Mercy, my bladed gauntlets, deactivated, I walk over to Arkos's helmet. It's powered down.

As I walk over to the cliff, a few faces see me. I toss the helmet down. It hits the ground, and voices respond.

"Arkos is dead!"

"Jaune Arc has been avenged!"

"YES! GOOD RIDDANCE!"

Well, don't get your hopes up yet. We still have a war to win!

I use my gauntlet claws to side down the cliff to help the Hunters out against the Grimm. After becoming a living being, it's the least I can do.


	61. Mother Vs Queen, Son Vs King

Volume 9, Episode 4: Mother Vs Queen, Son Vs King

 _The final battle was only hours away. And Rudolph was anything but calm._

 _Sure, he was worried sick about who he might lose. But there was the risk of not losing just lives but losing the war. All of both sentient races, Human and Faunus, would be wiped out._

 _He had to stop it. They HAD to win, to defeat, DESTROY, the Grimm._

 _But he feared there was only one way to do that._

 _In his mother's room, Rudolph opened the cabinet by Ruby's bed. The Fire Dust Ammunition Clip, the very last one, all that was left of Crescent Rose, laid there._

 _A few years back, Ruby had made some modifications to her son's weapon so that it had a ranged mode. But then her own weapon was destroyed._

 _She had given him permission to use the clip for himself, but he just hadn't got the heart to use it. Once he did, what made Ruby the Huntress she was would be gone forever._

 _But Rudolph had gotten a thought. What if he needed a last-resort, when all seemed lost? What if he needed something to do if he didn't have a choice?_

 _This had been holding him back. The fear of destroying what made his mother a hero. He needed to conquer it._

 _Sighing, Rudolph took the clip and looked inside. There was only one Dust Bullet. Which meant if he needed to take a shot, he could only take one._

 _When he pulled that trigger to take the last shot, that was it. He needed to time this just right._

 _But hopefully, he wouldn't get to use it._

 _Putting away his weapon, Rudolph left the room, desperate to calm himself from the coming battle._

…

Team RWBY 2 had finally managed to make it to the destroyed tower that was Juggernaut's throne room. Their parents and sisters had cleared a safe zone and were with other Hunters. At first, Rudolph felt reluctant to leave his mother, but she said it herself. This was his battle to fight. She had fought hers years ago.

And here they were, facing Juggernaut himself. With his three elite soldiers on the battlefield below, he was still powerful alone. Terra, who had once faced Juggernaut himself, had told the kids that Juggernaut could easily destroy one's Aura with just a single hit. His armor was fifty times stronger than a diamond and really heavy, but for its wearer, the weight felt like nothing but a piece of paper.

And speaking of Juggernaut, the knight seemed ready for the four boys.

 **"** **So, the spawns of RWBY have finally arrived."** Juggernaut bellowed. **"You believe to call yourselves legends? You are not your mothers. Yes, I am aware that they were Salem's demise. But I am far more powerful than she ever was. If your parents were here, I would easily swat them down like the human bugs they are. But compared to you…..you are nothing but a speck of dust, blown away by the gust of my sword. As you shall fall before. Mortal Slayer always lives up to his name. Countless and countless of times. And now, it shall claim four more victims: children who believed themselves ready for the horrible truth that is war. You are not. Now come! Face your death by my hands!"**

Juggernaut rose from his throne and readied Mortal Slayer. As for Team RWBY 2, they got into their battle stances. Rudolph closed his crimson eyes, thinking back to everything he had been through.

 _Mom, Mother, Aunt Blake, Aunt Yang, thank you for getting me this far._ He thought. _Everything you've brought me through has prepared me for this moment. I say this to you too, Master Jaune. I wish you were here to see your greatest student save all of Remnant. And I thank you as well, Sapphire, Jake, Pine, Adrian, everyone. Even the three who are right beside me._

Memories, mostly happy ones, flowed through his mind. He was doing this for luck. He needed all the luck he could get.

 _I'll fight. I'll win this. Just buy me some time! And remember, I'm very proud of you as you are proud of me. Thank you, everyone. Especially you, Mom._

 _I love you._

Rudolph's eyes then shot open, as he felt a massive headache pain him. He screamed, dropped to his knees, and clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"Brother?!" Winifred cried. "What's wrong!?"

"Not now, cousin! We need you!" Black and Yao yelled.

"Ugh….My….my head…Hurts…..so much….." Rudolph groaned. "What's…..happening….to me?"

The pain got worse and worse. Eventually, Rudolph lifted his head and screamed in immense pain….

As beams of light shot out of his eyes!

As the boys gasped in shock as they were devoured by the light, Juggernaut stayed motionless. Of course…..

But it would be useless.

…

Having seen the immense light from the tower, Team RWBY, Mei, and Li rushed to the top. There, they saw four unconscious, but still alive, boys on the ground. And they seemed….different.

Both family and foe uttered not a word as one by one, the boys got up.

Yao noticed that his hair was now longer and going down his back. Both Yang and Li were shocked beyond measure. Even more, Yao sensed that his Aura had now gone up to 300%! Maybe this could be….a Super Semblance!

Black felt light as he recovered. After seeing Blake's surprised look, he saw that his entire body was covered in shadows, his eyes a pale yellow, his body more humanoid feline and monstrous. Was he now…a Shadow Faunus?

Winifred noticed white armor encased over his body. Weiss smiled a bit upon seeing him, like a knight in true shining armor, the ice crystals on his back now a light cyan blue. With his sword and shield, similar to Jaune's weapon, Winifred had become an Ultra Gigas.

As for Ruby and Mei, they saw Rudolph surrounded by a silver aura. The boy did not face any of the families, but Juggernaut saw his gaze.

 **"** **It's true."** He said, impressed. **"You really ARE her son."**

Confused, Rudolph turned to face his family.

Mei dropped her weapon.

Li was wide-eyed.

Team RWBY, mostly Ruby, gasped.

Ruby looked directly into her son's gaze….

With silver eyes staring right back at her.


	62. The Silver Rose

Volume 9, Episode 5: The Silver Rose

"R…Rudolph….Y…You….."

Mom is shocked beyond measure. Why?

I look at my reflection in Red Reaper and gasp. And I thought the rest of the guys looked different.

I….I have…..

"But….that's impossible…." I gasp. "I….I DON'T HAVE SILVER EYES!"

 **"** **Apparently, you do."** Juggernaut says. **"But of course, the powers of those eyes have no affect on me. I have grown far too powerful. Now, to answer your statement. Yes, you DO have crimson eyes. But within your second, recessive genes for your eyes, lies the true power of the ancient warrior race. And apparently… your family isn't the only ones to realize this."**

Juggernaut gestures behind me. I see more reinforcement. Sapphire's own team. And Blue Boy's looking at me like I'm actually an alien.

"But…." He stammers. "They're….just a legend…a….a myth…."

 **"** **Myth no more, legend no longer."** Juggernaut tells him. **"But the fight with the four is mine."**

With his power, Juggernaut teleports us out of the castle, just near the battlefield. He sent Sapphire's team to the battlefield directly and summons Grimm for our parents to handle.

 **"** **However, this would not be a fair fight unless I show you my full power."**

"Full power?!" Super Semblance Yao asks. "You mean you've been holding back this whole time?!"

 **"** **Eons have passed as my power drained. But now, I have regained far more than 100%. BEHOLD!"**

Juggernaut charges up his dark power and blasts off his armor and helmet. His bare head is nothing but blackness, with two red pale dots that I believe are eyes.

Raising Mortal Slayer high, Juggernaut begins conjuring some sort of spell.

 **"** **Lightning Of Liberation! Strike thy blade!"** He commands. **"He who is unable to do what the gods desire is not worth existence!"**

By his command, red lightning strikes Mortal Slayer, giving it a new form. It's now a giant longsword. The blade is red as blood, the hilt a shadowy black.

 **"** **Awaken, Immortal Extinctor!"** Juggernaut roars in a godly tone. **"The time has come for Remnant to be reborn; a world with all evil burnt and cleansed!"**

"We'll see who is evil." I say. "Today, it ends! Team RWBY 2, take Juggernaut down!"


	63. It Has To Be This Way

Volume 9, Episode 6: It Has To Be This Way

The final battle is under way!

Yao pummels Juggernaut with powerful blows and dodged a sword swipe. The Grimm King then blocked a Solar Ray Beam with Immortal Extinctor.

Black goes next, swimming through shadows as he fires dark orbs from his palms. He latches onto Juggernaut's back while invisible, making it look like Juggernaut is struggling against something unseen. With a giant dark fist, Juggernaut punches Black, revealing the cloaked cat.

After throwing Black off, Winifred goes in next. Swords clash and blows are blocked. Juggernaut even breaks the ice holding him, just as he was proven resistant against Yao's blinding technique.

Finally, I go in. Spewing silver fire from Red Reaper, I duel my fated foe. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win.

Even if my entire team has to sacrifice themselves.

But Juggernaut is powerful. Even right now, Team RWBY couldn't beat him! But WE will!

"Focus, guys! This will be our toughest challenge yet!" I order.

We go all out. Things are looking just like Team RWBY vs Salem. Only a lot more cooler and powerful.

Yao unleashes his Taiyo Ryu, but Juggernaut blocks it and completely smashes his Aura in one hit! We're just gonna have to pull through with just the three of us!

Black is next, firing a Shadow Laser with both hands, his Faunus Rage at its maximum power. But he meets the same fate as his brother. We're down to two. This isn't looking good.

Winifred goes on defense, but Juggernaut obliterates the ice wall. In seconds, Winifred is defeated just like the others. I'm our last hope! I can't let us down!

 **"** **It is just you and me, Son of Rose! It ends NOW!"**

"Yes. It does."

We charge, weapons clashing. I'm matching him in everything. It seems like this could be a tie. But Mom's cheering me on. I can hear her, even though she and the others aren't nearby.

"It's up to you now, my son! Fear nothing! Unleash me within you!"

With pleasure.

With power and strength I didn't even know I had (possibly my mom's or my silver eyes), silver flames jutting out the sides of my eyes, I use a single blade of Red Reaper to destroy Immortal Extinctor, stab Juggernaut in the chest, and lift it upwards! Juggernaut screams as he explodes after I slice his upper half in two!

I take a breather. It's over. I did it. Juggernaut is….

Wait. The ground is shaking.

To my horror, I see a giant humanoid figure emerge from the ground! It's…..huge! The other Hunters, plus my downed teammates, are in shock and horror.

 **"** **DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD POSSIBLY KILL AN IMMORTAL?!"** Juggernaut booms, at his true size. He lifts an arm, and Immortal Extinctor reforms into a gigantic state. **"YOU HUMAN PARASITES HAVE LEFT ME NO OTHER CHOICE! IF I CANNOT SAVE THIS WORLD, THEN I SHALL DESTROY IT!"**

NO!

Juggernaut raises his sword high.

 **"** **ONCE IMMORTAL EXTINCTOR PLUNGES HIMSELF INTO REMNANT'S SURFACE, THE IMMENSE POWER WILL SHATTER THE PLANET EVEN MORE, KILLING IT AND ALL LIFE ON IT! INCLUDING YOU!"**

Oh no….What do I do?! This can't be it! This can't be how I-!

Wait. I feel something in my pocket. I pull it out.

The Fire Dust Clip! I still have it!

But….if I use it….Crescent Rose will be….

NO! I have no other choice!

I load the clip into Red Reaper. I aim upwards. I've only got one shot at this. If I miss….But I won't!

My finger presses against the trigger. I utter one last passing word to my mother's sweetheart.

"Goodbye, Crescent Rose."

I pull the trigger. I feel immense energy begin to charge up. That's when I see it.

Red Reaper begins glowing silver, the clip making the weapon charge up the shot! I hold the trigger down. Come on, charge to max power! Hurry!

Juggernaut laughs. The Grimm understand what he's doing. They see no other way as well.

 **"** **IT'S TOO LATE!"** He bellows. **"THE LIFE OF REMNANT IS OVER!"**

…

I see everything happening. He's insane. Juggernaut means to…

I see my son charging up his weapon. My sweetheart's clip…he's finally using it!

Realizing what would happen if he misses, I rush to make sure he doesn't miss.

I pull out my last arrow, and order my teammates, daughter, and niece to get me as high as they can. One by one, they launch me higher and higher. Finally, when all five have done their work, I use my Speed Semblance to go even higher. I can see our children giving Rudolph their Aura and energy. He'll need it. I aim my bow right at Juggernaut's head.

The behemoth sees me just as he begins thrusting his sword down. NEVER!

Channeling the power of my silver eyes (well, silver EYE), I let out a battle cry as I fire my silver arrow right at his head!

Direct hit. It's up to you now, my son.

…

 **"** **AH! NO!"**

"NOW! DO IT!"

Mom's voice follows after Juggernaut's. I scream as I let loose. The Dust becomes a silver beam as it engulfs Juggernaut.

"IT'S OVER!"

 **"** **NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Juggernaut is disintegrated as the silver beam of energy swallows him whole. What follows next is a massive wave of silver light that streaks all across Remnant, obliterating every and all Grimm anywhere and everywhere.


	64. Legacy Of Legends

Volume 9, Episode 6: Legacy Of Legends

The light fades. All that's left of the Land Of Darkness is nothing but a cleansed, no-longer cursed area. To my delight, everyone I know and loved….has survived.

My wife, my sister, my sister-in-law, my daughter, my niece, my nephews….and my sons.

Happily, my team and I, along with Mei and Li, happily reunite with my son's own team.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER! WE WON!"

I can't help but squeal that as I hug Mei. She can only smile as she fills with the same tears I have. The others recover as well.

Ultra Gigas Winifred takes a knightly bow before Weiss.

Blake happily hugs her little shadow boy, whose yellow eyes close in happiness.

Yang and Yao do a little fist bump. That metal arm must not hurt for the martial arts boy.

That's when I see him.

Rudolph is standing on a fallen pillar, looking out into the bright sky. His hood is up, with Red Reaper having one blade out.

I remember an important part of my past. Right now, I'm not looking at my son.

I'm looking at myself.

My younger self. I smile with tears in my eye.

"You have made me prouder then I can ever explain." I speak out loud to both him and I. "In many infinite ways, you're just like me. You have my courageous spirit. You have my silver eyes. You have my weapon. You have everything that made me who I am. Even though my own mom could never be there for me, I won't make that same mistake. I am…" I begin to cry happily. "I am very honored….to call you my son."

Rudolph turns to look back at me, his own silver eyes gazing into my own. He smiles as he puts Red Reaper away.

Then, he falls to the ground, exhausted. I rush over to him, still not in the mood for sadness. I see his eyes turn back to his normal crimson red, as his teammates lose all their power to fight as well and become the kids we all know and love.

"I…I did it….Mom." He smiles. "I saved Remnant. I saved everyone. I saved you."

"Yes, sweetie. You did."

I help him up and we hug. I then notice the empty ammo clip.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had no other choice. Your sweetheart's gone."

"She'd appreciate it. Just like Jaune would."

"Thanks. But I never thought I actually had that power. Did I get it…from you?"

"Yep. You must have. Thanks for being my hero."

"Well, if I wasn't your kid, I wouldn't have done it. We would all be-."

"But we're not. And you did it because I helped. And that was my very last arrow."

As we look into each other's eyes like we're a young couple, I see realization.

"Mom? About Mei's suggestion for getting a new scythe?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes. I'd be happy to get a new one."

"Now what say we go home. Cookies on me?"

"Definitely."

We begin our long journey home. And just as I'm proud to be a Huntress…

I'm proud to call myself a mother.


	65. Blood Reborn

Volume 10, Episode 1: Blood Reborn

Adrian arrived back home to the faces of his mothers.

"We heard the whole thing." Saphron smiled. "I have never been more proud of you."

"Rudolph was the one who dealt the final blow. I only assisted with some Grimm."

"We're just happy you made it out okay." Terra said. "Your uncle would be proud."

"I know." Adrian smiled. "And he is."

After the three of them hug, they hear a fourth voice.

"Nice place you got here."

The three of them whirled around to see a boy, possibly in his teens, standing there. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and golden gauntlets on his hands.

"So, uh, here's the deal." He said. "My parents sort of died at the beginning of the war, so I was thinking about crashing at your place. Sound okay to you?"

"Of course." Saphron said. "We'd be happy to house any Huntsman and Huntress." Seeing the opportunity, the boy took it.

"How about someone related to you?"

The three before him were silent.

"Sorry, but…" Adrian asked. "What's your name?"

The boy crossed his arms, winked, and said:

"Jason. Jason Arc-Nikos."

Although Adrian and Terra never knew of that name, Saphron began having a flashback of when she first heard that name.

…

 _"_ _So, how was your first days at Beacon?" Saphron asked her brother over a scroll._

 _"_ _Could be better." Jaune answered. "I basically puked on the airship ride over, met a few guys and girls and even became the leader of my own team. My teammates are Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. We're called Team JNPR."_

 _"_ _Ah, JNPR, huh?" Saphron said back. "This Nikos girl sounds nice. So, are you two like, you know, a thing?"_

 _"_ _WHAT?! NO!? We're just friends! And teammates! Nothing more!" Jaune's panicked voice comes over the scroll._

 _"_ _Aw, does that mean you're not gonna get married and have kids?" Saphron teased. "I was looking so forward to that!"_

 _"_ _I told you, we just met! Now stop teasing me about me and Pyrrha being a…. you know!"_

 _Saphron sighed as she lowered the scroll. She took a few minutes of silence, then prepared to end the call._

 _"_ _Jason."_

 _"_ _Hm? What?" Saphron was confused._

 _"_ _IF I get married," Jaune said. "and IF I have kids, and IF I have a son, that's what I'm calling him."_

 _"_ _Oh. Okay. Have fun at Beacon!"_

 _"_ _I will, Saph. Bye."_

 _"_ _Bye."_

 _The call ended, and Saphron sprawled out onto her bed._

 _Hopefully she would meet her nephew._

…

And now she finally was.

Her blue eyes tearing up, Saphron hugged her nephew.

"My….My baby brother's baby…." She sobbed. "Welcome home."

As she let go, the other two were utterly confused. Jason just chuckled.

"Well then, guess I have some explaining to do."

…

"Wait." Adrian said. He, his mothers, and apparent cousin were in the main room. "You're saying you're the son of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yup."

"And that you were the one who finished off Arkos?"

"Yup."

"And that you're actually a few days old, even though you look 16?!"

"Yup. That's sort of like a thing when you're an Astral Being."

"Sorry, I still don't understand much." Terra said. "Can you please explain more?"

Jason smiled.

"Alright then." He said, leaning back as he began telling his story. "It all began once upon a time."

…

 _The flames had swallowed him in blackness. Blackness that was all he could see. In the distance, a faint light glowed brighter and brighter._

 _All flashed into what seemed to be an endless white landscape. Jaune then noticed his eyes were open. And that his body seemed almost transparent. Where was he? How was this possible?_

 _"_ _No…" He heard a voice speak out. A woman's. One he knew all too well._

 _"_ _Pyrrha?" He asked. "What….Where am I?!"_

 _He saw her appear right in front of him. She seemed transparent as well._

 _"_ _Oh, Jaune…." Nikos wept. "I'm so sorry." She hugged him. Recovering from the shock, he hugged her back._

 _"_ _What's going on?! What happened?!"_

 _"_ _Don't you know?" She sobbed. "You're….you're with me now."_

 _"_ _But…what's so bad about-?"_

 _Jaune stopped. He began to remember. The man, the battle, the village, the plasma claws, the fire…..his SON….._

 _No….It couldn't be true…..That was impossible…._

 _Jaune Arc was dead._

 _"_ _No….I…..I'm…..I died." Jaune gasped. "I was…..oh, Pyrrha, I'm so sorry! THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED TO GO! I WAS MURDERED! I WAS KILLED BY…..by….."_

 _"_ _Who?!" She wailed. "Who killed you?!"_

 _Jaune gulped. He could barely form the words._

 _"_ _Someone….who claimed to be…..my son."_

 _She was as shocked as he was._

 _"_ _But….you don't have a son…." She said. "You were never married."_

 _Slight tears in his eyes, Jaune mourned his own death, thinking about how his friends, family, his SISTER'S family, and everyone else would react to this._

 _"_ _Ruby….Saphron….Adrian…" He sobbed. "I'm so sorry. If only I knew. Then I would get to see them….one last time. They….they must be so devastated." He then remembered someone who saw him as a father. "All but Rudolph….He would be downright destroyed. And my teammates….OUR teammates….They're powerless without a leader. I…I only wanted to sacrifice myself to protect those I care about, not get murdered by some…some….some MADMAN!"_

 _Unable to look at his spiritual body, he turned to Pyrrha._

 _"_ _Is this what it's like? Is this the afterlife? What you've been through for about 22 years?"_

 _"_ _I believe so." Pyrrha only hung her head. "I'm sorry, Jaune. We can't go back. It's impossible. We have to stay here now. Forever."_

 _When it was said that they would be together forever, this was NOT what the two of them had in mind._

 _As the two of them began eternity in the aftermath of death, Jaune looked back at what hoped to be the living world._

 _"_ _Saphron….Sis…" He pleaded. "Take care of Adrian for me. Take care of them all. Terra, Ruby, Rudolph, everyone. Please."_

 _As he walked away, he swore he could hear her final passing words._

"I will, Jaune. I promise."

 _…_

 _It had been 9 months ever since Jaune died. But strangely, in this astral afterlife, time seemed to be changed, as 2 years had went by in the real world. And much had changed._

 _A second war was happening. The Grimm had returned, far more powerful than ever before. And Pyrrha regretted that she couldn't be there to stop it._

 _But there was something greater._

 _Someone did not want her and Jaune to be remembered. All memorabilia of the two of them were destroyed in days, sometimes once they had been built. And many more had joined the afterlife. They claimed to have been killed by the same thing that killed Jaune._

 _Someone calling himself He Who Never Was. Was what?_

 _If it meant that this man didn't even exist, then why is he, when he SHOULDN'T exist. This angered Nikos. This was no man. No HUMAN. Yet no Faunus either. This was a monster. One that HAD to die, no matter what-._

 _She felt a slight ache in her chest. Pyrrha felt herself getting tired. She fell onto the bed, her body becoming silhouetted by her black Aura. Unable to move, only see, she watched in shock as her belly expanded a little, then deflated as yellow streaks of energy floated out._

 _"_ _Pyrrha? What's the ma-?"_

 _Jaune stopped as he saw the yellow streaks form into what appeared to be a human form. A yellow Aura surrounded it, as Pyrrha's own faded back into her. Both watched in shock and awe as it took the form of a young mature boy. He gained blonde hair, green eyes, and the appearance of a skilled Huntsmen._

 _He came to life as soon as the strands faded into him, stretching his arms wide._

 _"_ _Man, that took longer than I thought it would!" He groaned. "How long was I overdue?!" The boy then noticed the other two staring at him with shocked expressions._

 _"_ _Who….Who is that?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…But….I think….he came out of me. So…he must be….our…"_

 _She couldn't say the word. Luckily, the boy knew what to do._

 _"_ _Hey there, Dad."_

 _He hugged Jaune, who was still in shock to respond. Finally, he uttered something._

 _"_ _A….a son…?"_

 _"_ _Oh, you didn't know you were supposed to have one? Geez, spoiler alert."_

 _"_ _Should….should we name him?" Pyrrha asked._

 _"_ _You just did. Remember when you called Aunt Saphron after you first met?"_

 _Jaune remembered._

 _"_ _J…Jason…" He gasped._

 _"_ _Yep. You can just call me Jason Arc-Nikos."_

 _"_ _I…I am so sorry. This isn't the life I wanted you to have."_

 _"_ _You didn't want me to be born a spirit?" Jason showed no sadness. "Well, there's still a chance."_

 _"_ _Huh? What chance?"_

 _"_ _Well, this only works on Astral Beings, like me." Jason said to his parents. "And in case you're wondering, Astral Beings are guys who have yet to live, like Briar."_

 _"_ _Briar?"_

 _"_ _You'll figure it out, Mom. Anyway, in order for an Astral Being to become a living being, all it needs to do is find its body and reunite it with its spirit, the spirit being the Astral Being itself."_

 _"_ _But you were born here. You have no body!"_

 _"_ _Oh. Well, I guess I have a little pro-." Jason stopped. "Wait a minute…"_

 _Using whatever spiritual power he had (the two Hunters STILL had no idea how he was a teen seconds after his apparent birth, or how he knew them), Jason conjured up some images and footage of a man in black. A man with purple plasma claws. Jaune gasped._

 _"_ _Pyrrha, that's him!" He yelled. "That's the guy that killed me!"_

 _"_ _Yup. Apparently so." Jason said. "And in case you haven't figured out why I'm like this after being 10 minutes old, here's the scoop: I was supposed to be born sometime after the first war, but fate decided to be a real jerk about it and postponed it until 9 months ago. But I still kept my original lifeline, aging while still within her. Finally, I emerged 16 years after when I was supposed to be born. Now where were we….ah! Right here!"_

 _Jason used more of his mumbo-jumbo spirit magic to get a closer look at the man._

 _"_ _Huh. Says here that my body has a psycho mind of its own." Jason observed. "Calls himself Arkos."_

 _"_ _That's….what we once called ourselves."_

 _"_ _Wait, Arkos is your body?!"_

 _"_ _Correct, Dad. Let's see, also known as He Who Never Was." Jason went silent. "Ouch. You guys aren't gonna like how he came to be."_

 _"_ _It's okay. We can handle it."_

 _"_ _Alrighty. Apparently, Arkos was once me in an astral future. But once you sacrificed yourself, Mom, Dad totally lost it and downright abandoned Arkos in his grief. Left the poor guy to fend for himself. Poor me."_

 _Jaune gasped._

 _"_ _NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I'D NEVER ABANDON A KID! EVER!"_

 _"_ _Well, you did here. Arkos spent the next 20 years all alone, suffering in endless torture, agony, and pain. The more you stayed alive, Dad, the more he got pissed at you. Eventually, this Dr. Merlot guy had the really STUPID idea of giving this anger a physical form; a humanoid Grimm body. You remember Merlot, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. He experimented on Grimm."_

 _"_ _Anyway, he 'created' Arkos in order to get revenge on the 'kids' that ruined his life's work. But Arkie had payback plans of his own and used the doc's created weapons to kill the old guy. From the lab, Arkos gained a cool helmet, armor, a cape, and two black gauntlets with three plasma claws on each. Calling them Shadowy Vengeance, he destroyed the lab and ventured off. Eventually he came across the ancient Juggernaut guy and said 'I'm gonna join you guys if you kill my dad.'. Which they did."_

 _"_ _Wait, didn't Arkos himself kill me?"_

 _"_ _Wrong, Dad. That was actually a shapeshifting Grimm called Dust posing as him. And now he's basically killing everyone in a berserk murder spree."_

 _"_ _Is….is there anyone that can stop him?!"_

 _"_ _Surprisingly, yeah! There's these rumors going about. Only a certain person, The Anti-Arkos, can destroy Arkos. And boy, Arkos fears him as much as others fear Arkie himself."_

 _"_ _And…who is that person?"_

 _"_ _You're looking at him."_

 _The two were in shock once again._

 _"_ _Uh-oh. If I'm gonna become a living being and stay in the living world, I gotta do it fast. The final battle between Grimm and Hunters is about to begin!"_

 _Jason began to dash off but stop suddenly._

 _"_ _I know what you're thinking, Dad." Jason smiled as he turned around. "Sure, it might be 'too dangerous', but I can do it! I've been trained! Besides, would you even WANT your two teammates and Oscar to be offed by this guy?! Plus, I can't die! Observe."_

 _Putting on his gauntlets, Jason activated the golden steel claws on one hand, then sliced his other arm. The claws phased through like the arm wasn't even there._

 _"_ _See? Already a ghost. Plus, you said it yourself that this wasn't the life I deserved. You wanted me to live my life alive. And if I'm gonna be alive, than this is the only way to do it! With Brightest Mercy here, I'll bring your bloodlines back from the dead, Mom and Dad! You can count on it!"_

 _Knowing that his son would save everyone he cared about, do what he could not, Jaune smiled._

 _"_ _Go then. Make me and your mother proud."_

 _"_ _You got it! Catch you guys later!"_

 _Jason ran out of the building and sent his spirit into the living world. He didn't have much time._

 _But he would use it wisely._

…

"So after I sent myself into your world, I managed to track my body to a nearby cliffside. I climbed up, saw my body about to send Oscar to my parents, then I was like 'Uh-uh!', then shot my claws right into his heart! Then with the snap of my fingers, I teleported the guys away. Then Arkie was like 'You wanna fight, bub?!' and then I was like 'Yeah, I wanna fight, bub!', so we were clashing claws until I threw the fight overboard and let him stab me. Then I sent my spirt inside my body, then cleansed the evil corrupted persona and revived myself! And if I hadn't done it sooner, Arkos would have destroyed the bridge RWBY and RWBY Jr were on and would've sent them plummeting to their deaths! So, long story short, I save the day, and everyone lived happily ever after, the end."

"Okay, I think I get it now." Terra said. As for Adrian, he had heard everything he needed to.

"So YOU were the Anti-Arkos, and you and Arkos were one in the same!"

"True. Some said I killed Arkos, but I needed my body alive, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Your father and mother must be so proud of you." Saphron smiled.

"They most definitely are." Jason smiled. "Why don't you call your bro's friends and tell them what happened. Meanwhile, I'll have a little sparring session with Adri."

"Heh. I thought you'd never ask, Jase."

Jason smiled. He was finally living the life he always wanted.


	66. Until We Meet Again, Guys!

Volume 10, Episode 2: Until We Meet Again, Guys!

I begin to cry happy tears.

I, Yao Xiao Long, have finally watched the Dragon Boy finale. After all seasons and episodes, it's finally over.

So, having been a complete expert, it's about time I sum up the entire series.

It all begins with two dragon god brothers ruling a single continent, which has both Chinese and Medieval lore. The Dragon God of Light rules over the Eastern Kingdom, and his brother, The Dragon God of Darkness, rules over the Western Kingdom. And for centuries, the brothers have been at war. The Dark Dragon seeks to conquer all of the continent, with the Light Dragon seeking to save it from evil.

Thus, the Light Dragon creates a mighty warrior. One with a human body, a monkey tail, and dragon wings. This warrior is called Tanton, the Dragon Boy. He is trained by a wise monkey sensei, Master Kong Wu. Once his training is complete, Tanton journeys to the Western Kingdom. There, he meets several brave heroes. One of which is a teen princess who falls madly in love with Tanton. However, since he's only a kids, Tanton doesn't love her back and is sometimes creeped out.

When the Dark Dragon learns of his brother's actions, he creates a warrior of his own, and gives him an army.

That warrior is called Dred. He commands an army of dark undead soldiers and is followed by his second-in-command, the dark queen Morrigana.

As for Tanton's group, there is heroic knight Pen Dragon, mage Lin, mystical advisor Lady Lakea, and noble king Arius Thuron. During Tanton's stay at the Western Kingdom, Morrigana kills Johnathon Argo, a friend of Tanton. Enraged by this, Tanton goes Super Senshi for the first time. Interesting enough, this was the Season 1 finale, which aired the day Jaune Arc died. Season 2 sees Tanton grow stronger, having mastered the Ken Kaia technique that Kong Wu taught him, go Super Senshi Triple, Super Senshi Blue, combine Blue with Ken Kaia, and unlock and master Ultimate Instinct! Finally, Season 3 saw both the Western and Eastern Kingdoms come together to fight the Dark Dragon's army. The Eastern Kingdom's own heroes consisted of Guanos Yuan, New Wan, Xin Ten, Aoun Kwan, and Kong Wu. Together the two Kingdoms, allied by the Light Dragon, fought the Dark Dragon and his own army, with Morrigana and Dred at the front lines. Tanton fought Dred to a standstill until Dred was finally defeated. However, the brothers came to a draw as, with balance prevailing, both gods perished at their own hands. Nonetheless, the kingdoms were at peace. Plus, Tanton finally gave the princess a kiss.

In a way, Tanton was just like me. We're both powerful, young, and brave. As for the rest of my family, Black's closing his detective business, Dad's gotten back to her mechanic work, and as Mom had hoped, Humans and Faunus are finally at peace with one another. I even heard Li is dating her girlfriend now! Whoever that is.

As for me? Well, my journey's only just begun. Maybe 300% percent isn't my limit. I'll push far beyond that! go stronger than ever before! Fight really tough guys! Man, I feel pumped up already! I can't wait to see who I fight next!

Well, this is Solar Xiao Long, Son of the Dragon, signing off! Until we meet again, guys! Ha-ha!


	67. Memories Repaired

Volume 10, Episode 3: Memories Repaired

"THANKYOUSOMUCHWEISSYILOVEITILOVEITILOVEITMWWWWWAH!"

"MMPH! Hey, Ruby! Cut it out! Ack! Stop, that tickles!"

I can only sigh in happiness as Mom tackles Mother in joy. Today is their anniversary, and Mother decided to make it special. With me and my siblings' help, she managed to make Mom a new weapon, since Crimson Edge had gotten difficult to use. No more arrow were left, and the blades had broken off. Besides, it was made as a weapon of vengeance. It didn't deserve to live as one. Plus, Mom seemed pretty happy with the scythe she has. It's perfect, just like it was made.

"Welcome back, Crescent Rose." Mom sighs happily. "I've missed you so much."

"Well, your sweetheart isn't complete without these." I say as I had her some new Dust ammo clips I managed to cook up. What can I say? Mother doesn't work for the SDC for nothing. "I made plenty enough for each of us."

"M…My past is coming back. And only the happiest parts." Mom sobs. And speaking of the past.

"Hey, if I ever find the remains of the old model, I'll bring them back here, fix her up, then you'll be able to wield two of those babies at the same time!" I suggest.

Mom's silver eye lights up. Instantly, I feel immense pressure squeeze me.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"AH! MOM, LET ME GO! YOU'RE TOO TIGHT!"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy with all of you."

"Well, after you spend some quality time with Mother, we can spar with both our weapons."

After realizing what I mean by "quality time", Mom blushes. Mother always said she looked cute when she did that.

"Come on, Rubes. This is our day. Let's enjoy it."

Mom smiles as she leaves with Mother. Even though I'm aware of what they'll do, I really don't mind.

I mean, how else are we gonna make more of us?

…

That night, I'm outside in the snowy forest, alongside Mei. We both look at the moon. It's in its non-shattered phase. It reminds me of how Remnant was broken long ago, possibly because of the Grimm. Now that they're gone, Remnant is repaired.

"Mom and Mother must be so proud of you." Mei says to me. "I bet if they were here right now, it would remind them of their first kiss."

I nod. However, I start to get nervous.

"Well, speaking of kisses," I add. "Did you get one from who you love?"

Mei looks at me, confused.

"Well, maybe I can't find a better way to put this, but….I was there that night."

"What night?"

"The night when you…..when you and Li…..well…." I blush. Mei does too. Sure, my promise to myself may be broken, but only Mei and Li know of this as well, so it's only right to tell them.

Suddenly, Mei grabs me by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, Rudolph." She says, serious and scared. "You are NOT telling anyone of this. Got me?"

"Yeah. I got that months ago."

"When we're alone, I'll tell Li. No one else."

"So, if your moms find out….what will they say?"

"They won't." Mei said. She then pauses. "Not yet."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Li and I will tell them. But only when the time is right."

"And how will you know?"

"We will. And speaking of Li and me being a thing, we've started dating. Secretly, of course."

"Well, ever since I saw you kiss, I had this dream." I say to Mei. "In it, I…I saw your daughter."

Mei gasps.

"W…What was she like? Did she say who I'm married to?"

"She said she was the daughter of you and Li. A Super-Hybrid. Her senses are hypercharged. Senses are twice as much as a hybrid's. She has silver eyes, like you. But they function differently. Instead of thinking of happy memories, she can petrify Grimm just by looking at them. And you know of the red, white, and silver rose amulets? She gave them to me."

"Who do I name her?"

"Briar Rose. She told me Jason's name."

It had been a few days ever since we heard of Jason. He seems pretty nice. He's the opposite of what Arkos was. and that's good.

"She's an Astral Being, like him. She has yet to exist, Mei. I really hope I get to meet her in reality."

Mei smiles. "I hope so too."

We hug under the moonlight. I can only imagine Briar Rose is watching us right now. And she smiles.

 _"_ _May the Rose bloom forevermore."_


	68. Friendly Competition

Volume 10, Episode 4: Friendly Competition

Can you believe it?

Already, it's the last day of my first year of Beacon. And with the Grimm gone, that doesn't mean the Hunters are going anytime soon. And today, we can do whatever we want.

Right now, Team RWBY 2 is in the Sparring Rings with Sapphire's team. I already said Jake and Pine were on his team, but I managed to get the name of the other kid.

Amethyst.

She seems pretty cool. For a girl that can wield an axe called Mystical Might. Saphy even told me his team is Team SAJP. You know, pronounced Sa-Jip? And he's doing pretty good for a leader. All that time teaching him finally paid off.

As we watch Winifred duel Jake, I turn to Sapphire.

"Not so mythical and the stuff of legend now, huh Saphy?"

"Yeah. I just hadn't see it in action. I could have SWORN it was just a fake."

"Well, fake or not, you're looking at the thing that save all of Remnant!"

"And the kid that wields it is now a legend himself. You're like a king here!"

"That's what you get when you're the son of a hero."

As it's out turn on the rings, I ask him something.

"So, does this mean our rivalry's finally over?"

"Maybe died down a little bit. How about a friendly competition? Try to get stronger than the other?"

"HA! You're on, Blue Boy!"

"Okay then, Ruby Jr!"

As we get into our battle stances, I think back to another happy memory.

…

 _Mom and I are in our combat stances in the snowy forest, just near home. I have Red Reaper out with one blade, Mom has her new Crescent Rose at the ready._

 _The two of us unleash our silver powers. Mom's got the hang of it, as she's now in the same silver aura I'm in. So I guess Mei didn't have to teach me how to use the eyes' true power._

 _I had it in me this whole time._

 _"_ _Here I go, Mom!"_

 _"_ _I'm ready! Let's do this!"_

 _She sounds as cheerful as ever. I can only imagine the other moms sparring with their sons right now. Wiess's Polar Blade against Winifred's Blizzard, Blake's Shadow Striker against Black's Black Sun, and Yang's old gauntlets against Yao's fists. I even heard Mei and Li spar themselves on their little date. Li heard that I accidently spied on the kiss and the fact that she'll be Briar Rose's mother._

 _But for now, my with Ruby is growing stronger._

 _We charge at each other, with scythe clashing against scythe._

…

It does the trick.

My eyes turn silver as I ready my Fire Semblance. Sapphire readies his Water Semblance. And hey, you know what?

Maybe that Elemental Semblance isn't a myth after all.

Our weapons clash. Our rivalry has died down…

But we'll never stop fighting!


	69. Epilogue

The first legends I ever heard were from my eldest sister.

And for years and years, those legends inspired me.

To be greater. Stronger. Braver.

And now, I am one of those legends.

Now that Niece is born, Sister has told her about me. About us. How we saved everything.

But the Second Great Grimm War had been long since passed.

My team, my FAMILY, are now 16. We've grown stronger. Older. Wiser.

And I have guided us all throughout this world.

Ten long years have passed. I even know the reason of my existence.

Not Dust.

Not Aura.

Not Advanced Science.

Not Adoption.

But the Four.

THEY made me who I am. They made US who we are.

And I remember. Looking into Niece's young silver eyes for the very first time.

"One day," I had said. "One day, Briar Rose, you will be legend. Like me. Like your uncle. Like your mother, and her mother, and her mother before her. Like grandmother's team. Like my team. You will be the Rose, the Snow, the Cat, and the Dragon, all combined into one. You will have the power of a thousand teams of Huntsmen, Huntresses, Humans, and Faunus alike. When evil rises, you will rise to face it. Never be held down. Push through loss. Be strong against anger. Be the hero Remnant needs, when all others have been long since passed. This is who you are, Briar the Brave. Daughter of Mei the Mighty. Granddaughter of Ruby the Righteous."

"Never forget who you truly are."

As of right now, my team and I stand before all of the world. Even though the Grimm are gone, a new force of evil will rise.

"Fellas, it's go time."

I unleash my Silver Eye Powers, Winifred dons his Ultra Gigas armor, Black evolves into his Shadow Faunus state, and Yao activates his Super Semblance.

"Ultimate Formation!" I order.

"In 3…" Winifred counts.

"2…" Black is steady.

"1…" Yao readies himself.

"MARK!" The four of us launch into the sky.

We dive off the tall building and skim down across the mighty metropolis that we call home.

You know everything about the Four.

And now, you know everything about us. The Four's Sons.

Our Origins.

Our Adventures.

Our Tragedies.

Our Battles.

Everything.

This is my story.

This is our story.

And it has only just begun.


	70. Author's Note

**A/N: Fellow readers, I present to you my finest work yet! If you are reading this, then you have read all of RWBY: Legacy! With a new generation, new characters, heroes and villains alike, there's a lot to love in this series, just like in its Rooster Teeth predecessor! With many scenes that made us laugh, cry, gasp in shock, or fill us with love, I should ask you a few things.**

 **What was your most favorite scene, and why?**

 **Which part stood out to you the most?**

 **Who was your favorite character?**

 **What did you like best of this series, and why?**

 **Let me know of your opinion on this series, along with your answers about the questions above, in the comments! Don't be shy to tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time, this is UniverseClassLegend, signing off!**

 ***Gives a two-fingered salute, winks, smiles, and leaves***


End file.
